Destiny's World
by Black Knightress
Summary: RID series. This is about one femme sparkling's life and how she pretty much handles it.
1. Prologue

Okay you guys, this story has been bugging me to put up here so I did.

Note: I do not own Transformers! Hasbro does!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~00~~~~000000~~~~~

It was later in that year on Cybertron, when Galvatron had escaped his prison with his faithful Decepticons and Predacons. The war had once again raged up when Galvatron ordered an attack on one of the Autobot bases. It was shock that brought the Autobots back into fighting the Predacons. It turned into total chaos now that the Predacons had the dangerous weaponary power of Scourge and his Commandos. A couple of years after their escape, a white and blue femme ran desperately towards the Autobots region. She clutched her midsection with pain written on her face. Her armor was dented in with several deadly wounds leaking off her legs. It was also a little duller in color. Her optics were cracked with her helm dented in. She was one of the Autobot fembots that had been captured by the forces of Predacons and turned into a hostage. She become the victim of Scourge's torture, forced into bonding and now running from his deadly fists. She gasped as she placed her hand on her midsection, she was running out of time. She made it over the Autobots lines and away from the main Predacon base. She choked up a sob as she almost fell forward. Then a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground. She would have cried out in joy if her optics hadn't been so damaged.

"W-Who... is..." Her voice processor was hoarse and staticy.

"You're with friends dear... Just hang on." Said a Southern accented voice.

"X-Brawn...." She managed to say before her body convulsed. She grasped her stomach in pain and then the green and white bot quickly carried her to the main Autobot HQ. He worried about her current condition when she started gasping and almost screaming in pain. She kept yelling out about her stomach and that only made X-Brawn run faster. He knew what she meant the moment she mentioned her mid-section hurting. Ramming through the doors, with glances at his surprised comrades, he didn't stop running when he went towards the med-bay. Several feet ran behind him, for which he knew it was his brothers. They followed him and allowed him to get to the med-bay faster. Sideburn and Prowl burst open the doors, opening them wide for their elder brother to run through. And red and white fembot medic looked at him and then to his arms in shock.

"Red... Please you have to help her!" X-Brawn said in between breaths. He looked desperately into the medics optics pleading her to save the femme resting in his arms.

"Put her on the table! Quickly!" She ordered, waving at Sideburn and Prowl to close the doors. The two brothers nodded and closed the doors with a slam, not until a red, blue and white bot burst through them with a extremely worried look on his face. He was a bit taller than his fellow bots and he was also the Autobot leader. His spark ached at the sight of the quivering femme.

"Optimus! Please I need your help!" shouted Red Alert as she did a scan on the femme. She froze upon reaching her old friends mid-section, and then bit her lower lip.

"Someone go get a protoform from back! Do it now! Or the sparkling will die!" Red Alert stated. Optimus nodded and took off running down the hallway towards the storaged room. Sideburn and Prowl exchanged scared looks as Optimus disappeared down the hallway.

"Please... tell me she'll make it..." Sideburn choked up, on the verge with tears.

"With her in this condition.... I don't know little brother..." X-Brawn stated, with a strained processor.

Optimus returned with a protoform cradled in his arms and he rushed over to where Red Alert told him where to lay the form at. Red Alert then began working on the femme's mid-section, trying to get the sparkling out before it was destroyed, within a few cycles she had it removed and placed it into the protoform, letting it take over from there. Prowl was there by Optimus's side ready to wrap the sparkling a blanket they had prepared. Sideburn stayed back in the corner with a sad tint in his optics. After it had taken form, Prowl quickly wrapped it up into the comfort of the blanket and holding it to him. Optimus looked to the femme's dimmly lit optics, his spark just ached knowing that she wasn't going to make it.

"Lightstreak... What happened? Who did this?" Optimus asked with concern.

"After the... attack on the Northern Training base... I was taken by the forces of the Predacons... and held captive..."

Optimus and X-Brawn flinched, remembering the take-over clearly. It had been an awful day for the Autobots, they had lost many of their most trusted trainees and their leaders. Lightstreak had been one of hostages that Galvatron used against him to prevent the re-capture of the base.

"Then what happened?" Optimus asked, walking closer to his fellow comrades side.

"Then... I was dragged off... by Scourge..." Everyone in the room gasped in shock and in anger. "I was..... forced into bonding.....by his hands.... my sparkling is proof...." Lightstreak chuckly weakly. "Then... I become.... a victim to his.... fists.... I thought he would have.... killed me when I.... was in spark.... I had to escape..."

Optimus sighed sadly, his comrade had suffered to a point where death was bound to take her at any moment. He knew that his brother would be hit the worst by his girlfriend's death.

"Op...timus..." She rasped. "I.... ha...ve... a last.... favor... to ask..."

"Anything Lightstreak... Anything at all.." Optimus said softly, taking her hand in his two clasping it.

"Take care of my sparkling..... don't let.... Galvatron... or Scourge.... find 'em.... Please.... raise the...little one...... for me....." Lightstreak said, with limited breaths.

"Yes... I will do it." Optimus answered, nodding his head. With a smile, Lightstreak nodded. Then her optics went completely dark and her form changed from its bright colors to dull black. She was gone. Optimus hands shook as he place her hand back on the table, he said a silent prayer for her as he knew that she was gone. Sideburn now had tears running down his face as X-Brawn placed a hand over his optics shaking his head, trying to keep himself from crying. Optimus then looked over to Prowl, who stood silently with the same sad expression that his brothers held. Optimus walked to him and held out his hands for the sparkling, he made a promise and he intended to keep it. Prowl, without a word, handed him the blanket with Lightstreak's sparkling. Looking at the sparklings face, he smiled slightly underneath his facemask. It looked up to him with it's baby blue optics, just like Lightstreak had, Its armor was black with white. Red Alert peered around his arm to see the sparkling herself, she smiled letting the tears flow down her face.

"Has...Streaks optics." She said, brushing away tears. "I need to see it... let's see if it's a femme or a mech."

Sideburn's optics lit up and he trotted over to see the sparkling before Red Alert took it. His optics widened in surprise. Then turned to Optimus when Red Alert took the sparkling from his arms.

"What now Optimus? With Scourge as the father, do you think that we can turn it into a Autobot?" Sideburn asked.

"Yes... I'm sure that this one will be perfect. Unlike Scourge, this one will have the choice. And we'll help along the way!" Optimus answered, determination in his voice.

"I'm with you all the way Prime!" X-Brawn answered.

"As am I." Prowl answered as well.

"Me too! I want to prevent it from becoming evil like it's father!" Sideburn stated.

"I would also like to help." Said Red Alert. They turned their gazes to her. "And for your information, it's a femme."

"Nice. But...What do we call her?" X-Brawn asked.

"Destiny..." Optimus said, out of the blue. Everyone was silent, then jumped in and agreed with the name.

"Lightstreak would have loved that name! It's perfect!" Prowl said, jumping out of his law enforcement state. Everyone but Optimus looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Wow... Someones sure excited... and that isn't like you Prowl." Sideburn said. Then he yelped and dodged Prowls punch as he went after Sideburn, returning to his law enforcement self. Optimus, Red Alert and X-Brawn laughed at the sight. Optimus sighed, before taking the young femme sparkling from Red Alert. He looked at her and she looked back. The she gargled happily reaching her little hands out. Optimus chuckled at the sight and pulled her closer to him.

"How are you going to announce the death of Lightstreak? You know Magnus won't take that well..." Red Alert said, folding her arms.

"I know... but he won't like the fact that Scourge nearly killed her." Optimus replied sadly, regarding his brother. "But... I'll have to announce that I'm taking in a young sparkling as a daughter."

"I think they'll understand... you've never had a relationship with anyone because of your duties. So this will be a nice change of pace." Red Alert stated, with a grin plastered on her lips. "Eh, 'Daddy'?"

Optimus laughed knowing that it was true. He had really wanted to be in a relationship but never got the chance, he had also wanted a sparkling and now he had got his wish. He swore that he would keep Lightstreak's last words, as he promised to raise her child for her. The next day, he announced to all of his troops of Lightstreak's death and of the sparkling. As he had expected, Ultra Magnus was furious and he pledged that he would make Scourge pay for what he had done to his girlfriend. However, he didn't take to kindly to the fact that Optimus was still willing to raise the sparkling even though he knew Scourge was the father.

"It's ridiculous! You can't be serious!" Magnus shouted at his brother one day.

"I am. I will help raise her into the Autobot warrior is suppose to be." Optimus answered calmly.

"You must be fragging joking! But I will say this... I will make Scourge pay for all the slag he's caused! You will see to it!" Magnus snarled, before stomping out of the room.

"I hope you'll learn to accept her though..." Optimus said, to himself as his brother marched off.

~~~~~~~~~Several years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quiet day in the Autobot HQ, everyone was working peacefully. Until a scream of joy rang through building, they all jumped but then chuckled before getting back to work. Then the doors burst open, with everyone watching in amusement, as a young sparkling, looking about 3 years old, came running through with the widest smile on her face. She had grown a little, but to everyones dismay, started to like a lot alike her father. But instead of the cruel red optics, she had the bright blue ones, with her armor being black and white. She giggled and screamed again in joy as a very tired Midnight Express caming jogging in. The bullet train had taken a liking to the young sparkling. He stopped and leaned over, placing his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Wha wong Midnih? Chase me!" The sparkling shouted, stopping and waving her hands in the air.

"You are something else Destiny..." Midnight said, looking at the young one with a smile on his face. "I didn't think you could run that fast..."

"What? Getting old there Midnight? Can't keep up with her?" Said one of the Autobots, smirking at him.

"You may be surprised." Midnight huffed.

"Catch me Midnih!" Destiny shouted again, jumping up and down.

"I don't think he can Destiny.... but I can!" said a sudden voice. X-Brawn rushed in and scooped up the little femme, who began screaming and laughing. He laughed as she squirmed in his grip. She laughed when X-Brawn began tickling her with one hand. Everyone else in the room also began laughing. They loved to hear her laugh. Every Autobot had liked Destiny and had excepted her, all except Ultra Magnus.

"Tickle! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" X-Brawn said in a high voice as he tickled a laughing Destiny. She screamed and laughed, as she squirmed in X-Brawns arm. When he stopped he was laughing as she giggled.

"X-Bawn! Tat tickles!" She said, looking at him with a wide smile.

"Oh... I just adore that kid! Isn't she cute?" Said deep voice. X-Brawn turned around to look at the build team entering, Destiny saw them and waved at them.

"Hi Heavyload!" Destiny said, waving at them with both hands.

"Hey Destiny!" Wedge answered, as he jogged up to her. She reached her hands out as X-Brawn put her in Wedge's arms, now Wedge really adored her, he thought of her like a little sister.

"Destiny, you know you're the best!" Wedge said.

"No Wede! You the best!" Destiny argued with a wide happy smile.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You are!"

"NO! You!"

"Okay! Okay you two."

Everyone again laughed. Wedge placed Destiny on her feet before asking X-Brawn where Optimus was, then she took off running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Heavyload laughed, when he saw her look back at them.

"Catch me!" She yelled.

"Okay... Here I come Destiny!" Said Heayload as he went to chase her.

She screamed and ran out laughing with Heavyload behind her with laughter of his own. Everyone chuckled before returning back to work, Wegde, Hightower and Grimlock went to report to Optimus before helping Heavyload catch the little femme. X-Brawn thought that he should, for the heck of it, go and chase her too. Midnight excused himself to go find the other two bullet trains, he was woren out from chasing Destiny around the base. X-Brawn walked out of the command center and went searching for Heavyload and Destiny. He heard her scream and laugh, so he followed the sound right to a training area in the base where Destiny was running around the trainees legs from Heavyload. The trainees watched with amusement as she would quickly whip around them and run to the next person. Now like what happened with Midnnight, Heavyload was having some problems keeping up with the little sparkling. He would skid to a halt when she decided to take a sharp turn around one of the trainees. X-Brawn snickered, she really was fast on her feet. She would keep laughing as Heavyload tried to catch her. Then she ran towards X-Brawn, hiding behind one of his legs as she peeked around to see Heavyload. Heavyload walked over and bent over to catch his breath.

"Looks like you get your daily exercise for the day." X-Brawn teased as Heavyload stretched up.

"No kidding... Listen, I need to head back with Wedge and them." Heavyload looked to Destiny, who currently was smiling at him. "How 'bout we go see Optimus?"

"Yah!" She shouted.

"You finally found her?" Said a voice from behind X-Brawn. They looked to see Prowl walking through the door with a serious look on his face. The minute Destiny saw him, she trotted up to him and hugged his leg. Prowl had also grown fond of the sparkling.

"Hi Pwowl." She said, looking up.

"Hi Destiny." Prowl answered with a soft tone.

"We awe goin to see Opimus!" She giggled before throwing her hands up. "Up!"

"Ha ha. Okay little one." Prowl said, picking the sparkling up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. Prowl then looked to both his older brother and Heavyload with his serious face again. They knew that something was up, so they followed Prowl to the main tech center. It was silent on the way there, with Destiny resting her head against Prowls. When the reached closer to the door, they heard an arguement beyond the door. They could make out Optimus, Rail Spike and Ultra Magnus, both Prowl and X-Brawn froze hearing Magnus. X-Brawn bit his lip underneath his face mask and exhanged a worried glance with his brother. They all knew that Magnus would stay away from Destiny because he didn't like where she came from. Magnus held his grudge against the sparkling, blaming both her and Scourge for the death of his beloved. And Destiny was too young to understand why Magnus didn't like her, she was always confused to why he would stomp out of the room as soon as she entered. Prowl tightened his grip on her, X-Brawn sighed, and Heavyload just hung his head. They entered the room to have Optimus and Rail Spike look in their direction. Magnus glanced over his shoulder before growling, then he stomped the opposite way from the newcomers. Optimus sighed sadly as he heard the door shut. Then his gaze fell upon Destiny and he chuckled warmly. She reached her hand out to him as he went forward to claim her from Prowl. She giggled as Optimus cradled her, with Rail Spike smiling as well.

"Magnus... he just.. isn't going to accept her is he?" Prowl said, watching Optimus.

"I don't think at the moment he will... but he'll grow to like her." Optimus said, letting Destiny try and squirm out of his grip and laughing with her as she giggled.

"Well... considering how she's growing and how she looks... it will be a long time." Rail spike said, crossing his arms. "Considering who her father is."

Optimus flinched at that comment and he placed Destiny on the ground softly before meeting his comrade's gaze. They had tried to reason with Magnus, telling him that they could change Destiny into one of them but it did no good. While they chatted, Destiny slipped away from their group heading towards the door where Magnus had headed to the next training room, where it was quiet. She wasn't noticed even as the door shut behind her, but when Optimus and the group realised that she was missing; they panicked. Searching around the tech room for the little sparkling. Little did they know that she was heading towards the training room where Magnus was sitting thinking about his lost lover. He didn't even notice the young sparkling enter as he shut off his optics. Then a pair of small hands touched his leg and he jumped, onlining his optics in alert. Looked down to see the face of the sparkling, who was looking right back. He just leaned on to his knees, narrowing his optics at the sparkling. She tilted her head with curiousity, patting his leg with her small hand. He decided to pick her up, holding her within an inch of him. He just looked at her, almost growling. She had looked almost like Scourge, without the facemask though. She merely blinked at him, before wapping him on his face. He, breaking out of his glaring, looked at the sparkling with shock. She giggled at his reaction.

"You made a funny face!" She giggled.

Then he couldn't hold back his smile, he laughed and stood up with the young sparkling in his hands. After her pat on his face, he lifted her up just to hear her giggle. She squealed and giggled as he lightly tossed her in the air, catching her quickly before she fell. He laughed with her, before holding her like normal.

"You know something... Optimus was right about you." Magnus said, softly as he lightly pet her on her head. "You really are not that bad."

"I like you too!" She said, as Magnus put her back to the ground.

"I have to get going here kid... Hopefully I'll see you later." Magnus said, waving at her as he walked towards the exit. She waved back after he left and not a moment later did Optimus come running in with a look of relief on his face. He went to pick up Destiny, becoming surprised at her fun with Magnus. He smiled behind his face mask as she yawned and rubbed her optics in a sleepy manner. He thought he should keep to himself when he had heard her story. She drifted off into sleep, resting her head against Optimus' neck. He stroked her helm as she fell into a deep recharge sleep.

~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~~~

Okay! So what did you guys think? If you liked it then I'll keep this updated for ya.

I like reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Begining

Okay! I have Chapter 1 up and ready for you guys to read.

Enjoy!

~~~~000~~~~~~000~~~~~~~0000000

Now years passed by and the Autobots had now been even against the enemy, as well as a certain sparkling had grown up. Destiny, now looking like a teenager, had grown into her mature body. She had looked exactly like Scourge, but the only difference was that she had blue optics, was slightly smaller, and that she had decided to join the Autobots. To her, they were her family; they loved her as she had loved them. Her armor was bright with the color scheme of black and white. She was also become a good fighter. She took up training when she was old enough, and progressed well. She was even skilled with a sword which, to the Autobots worry, came from her father's side. But she was a lot quicker on her feet which the Autobots found to their advantage. She was attached to Optimus and was always found by his side when it came onto their stragery meetings. She even hung out with the Autobot brothers, having fun with her friends when she wasn't training. She was still debating on whether or not to have a facemask, luckily she a lot of time to decide before she took to the actual battlefield. At the moment, she was with Spychangers chatting about everyday things.

"...And then I told him 'No that's not star, That's a huge junky cube!'" Said REV, making everyone around him laugh.

"Mech! I bet the look on his face was priceless!" Said a laughing Destiny.

"You bet it was! I didn't think his face could get any redder than his paint job!" REV said, through laughing.

"You always find these stories... where did you meet this guy?" Asked Hotshot, leader of the Spychangers.

"I think he was one of the new trainees that we've gotten... don't remember though." REV said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait a minute..." Destiny started. "Was he about 'yay' tall? With that bright red and blue paintjob?"

"Yeah! That's him!" REV said, snapping his fingers.

"I know him. I've beaten him a couple of times in a one on one duel practice match." Destiny stated, smiling.

"No kidding? I guess you learn from the best though." Mirage stated, patting the femme on the shoulder. She looked at everyone with her face heating up into a blush, then she hid her face as the Spychangers chuckled.

"Oh... C-Come on now... you guys are just saying that to make feel good." Destiny said, covering her face with both hands.

"No! We mean it! Honestly." Said Crosswire, coming over to the femme's side to pry her hands off her face.

"You guys are embarassing me." She said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. A full blush on her face.

They all laughed together before they decided to part ways, Destiny waved her friends off before heading to the training area. She was happy here and loved having her friends around her. But the only thing that had bothered her was who her parents were, Optimus had told her that when she was ready he would tell her. She shook her head and collected her thoughts back up, when Optimus thought she was ready; she would know. She loved Optimus as a father, he had raised her and taken care of her. That was why she joined the Autobots, because she believed in him as a leader and as a perfect role model for her. Upon reaching the training room, she wasn't surprised to see it empty. A lot of the trainees had probably returned home after a good long workout. This proved useful for her because she didn't feel like getting into a duel with any of the hyper mechs. She took out her blaster, that was given to her by Optimus, and started shooting at the target marks. She had pretty good aim but she always wanted to make sure. Little did she know that she was being watched. After shooting for awhile, she sighed putting away her blaster and stretching out. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her frame, causing her to squeak in surprise. Then realized that the arms belonged to a very good friend, she laughed.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" She said, trying to face her best friend.

"You should have been paying attention, Destiny." Said Rapid Run as he released her. He pat her on the head, smiling underneath his facemask.

"I didn't even hear you though, So I'm off the hook." Destiny said, with her hands on her hips.

"You've been hanging around Sideburn a lot haven't you?" said Rapid Run, crossing his arms.

"Oh? You can tell?" She asked, looking innocent. She smiled at the bullet train, when he chuckled.

"So how have you been Rapid? I haven't been able to see you for awhile, you know with the war and everything." Destiny said.

"I've been better... But I'm still running." Rapid stated looking to the femme before him. He felt comfortable around her and had always been by her side. He had always seen Midnight chase her around the base, when she shouted 'catch me!' to him. It was always the funniest sight to watch him struggle to keep up with the little sparkling. And he would also engage in a little 'Catch-me-if-you-can', taking over for Midnight when he started to tire out.

"That's good. I'm glad that you haven't broken down yet! That would be horrible!" Destiny said, touching her friends arm.

"Yeah... Me too." Rapid said.

Then the doors opened catching both of their attentions, walking towards them with a stern face was Prowl. He seemed to be in a bad mood about something, both Rapid Run and Destiny knew it had something to do with Sideburn. He stopped in front of Destiny with Rapid Run right behind her, he looked to both of them with a supicisous look in his optics.

"What?" Rapid asked.

"You two haven't been doing anything have you?" Prowl asked, looking to Rapid Run.

Realizing at what he meant, Destiny felt her face heat up quickly letting a blush be visible. Rapid Run, slowly, but quickly caught on and he widened his optics in horror.

"We're not doing anything but talking! Geez Prowl!" Rapid Run said quickly.

"Okay good." Prowl said, with a sigh of relief. "Just doing my job Rapid... Optimus is just worried about Destiny."

"He really cares about me as if I'm his own little daughter." Destiny said, giggling. "But Prowl...." She trailed off before hugging him, to which this took him by surprise but he hugged her back. "Loosen up a little, kay?"

"I'll.... try to consider your advice." Prowl said, letting her go.

"I hope so." She said. She went down the hallway to where Optimus and most of the Autobots were, leaving Rapid Run and Prowl alone. They stood in silence before Prowl broke the silence.

"She's really special isn't she?"

"Yeah... She's just like her mother... easy to talk to and to get along with... it's just too bad that her mother wasn't here to see her grow." Rapid Run stated a bit sadly.

"Yes I agree. I.... just don't like the fact that she looks like Scourge." Prowl shook his head.

"At least she looks a lot better than him!" Rapid said, before laughing.

Prowl burst out laughing as well, for he knew it was true. She had turned out to another version of Lightstreak but with Scourge's form. They turned and walked to the command room to where Optimus was. But when they entered and almost surprised themselves when they had seen the Autobot they thought they would never see again; Ultra Magnus. And surprising yet, he was staying in the same room with Destiny. Optimus was talking with his brother quietly with Destiny right by his side.

"So... are you sure?" Magnus asked, eyeing his brother.

"Positive. I think you would be a great teacher for her to learn from." Optimus said, putting an arm around his adopted daughter. She smiled at him and shyly at Magnus.

"I'm honored really. I'll make her into a warrior that will put the Decepticons to shame." Magnus told his brother. Then he looked to Destiny, who looked shyly away with a bit of embarassment, and smiled. "And don't think I'm going to take it easy on you just because your his daughter."

"Sure... whatever you say Magnus." She said with a giggle, before ducking under her adopted father's arm. She walked around before seeing X-Brawn and Sideburn, talking with the build team. She strolled easily over to them and joined in their conversations.

"Sooo...." Hightower started, referring to Destiny.

"Hm?" Destiny looked to him.

"Do you think you could go out with We-" He was cut off by Wedge interupting him.

"Hightower! Come on man! Not now!" Wedge was having trouble hiding a blush.

"Aw... come on Wedge." Hightower said, before Wedge glared at him. "Oh look! I think he really does like her."

"Well yeah! She's my best friend!" Wedge said. "Of course I really like her."

"Aw Wedge!" Destiny said, giving her best friend a hug. He jumped and blushing a deep red, making the rest of the build team laugh out loud. When Destiny released him, his build team took off with him right behind. She laughed before turning to Sideburn and X-Brawn, who were chuckling also.

"Don't love to see his reaction everytime you hug him?" Sideburn said patting the femme on the shoulder.

"It's usually pretty funny to get him to jump a little." Destiny said.

"Oh? You mean like when you were younger you would laugh and laugh over how I would tickle you." X-Brawn said, smiling underneath his facemask.

"You WOULD get a kick out of that!" She said.

"And I still do...." X-Brawn said, eyeing her. His optics had that certain flash to them. Her optics widened in mock surprise.

"You wouldn't..." She said, leaning on her backwards ready to run.

"You wanna bet?" X-Brawn said, moving his fingers.

With that, Destiny took off towards one of the training room doors with X-Brawn right behind her, Sideburn laughed and followed his elder brother as he went to catch Destiny. Magnus just shook his head, smirking. Optimus chuckled seeing the three of them rush out of the room, chasing each other. Meanwhile, Destiny rounded a corner with a sharp turn, almost making X-Brawn run flat into the wall. She smirked reaching the training room but she tripped on a piece of equipment when trying to find another way around. X-Brawn jumped her, pinning her to the ground so she was facing him. She looked at him in mock horror. Then he sat above her, his fingers moving again. Then he tickled her, on her very ticklish sides. She started laughing and trying to get away from his tickling grip, only to fail horriblely. Sideburn facepalmed hearing her laugh and X-Brawn chuckle as he tickled the femme. He stopped to let her breath again, letting his hands hover above her stomach.

"X-Brawn... You cheater! I tripped!" She said, smiling at him.

"That was all you, sweetspark. And I really miss tickling you like this." X-Brawn stated, still hovering his hands.

"You probably do." She murmured with a slight smirk.

"Okay! You asked for it!" Then he tickled her again, making her laugh. She would once in awhile say 'Uncle!' between laughing, but X-Brawn just kept tickling her. Then he stopped for a minute.

"Okay five minute break. Catch your breath." X-Brawn announced.

"Finally!" She breathed. "Break!"

"Geez... You two are really strange." Sideburn said, a sour look on his face.

"Oh yeah? What you chasing red sports cars back on Earth?" X-Brawn countered.

"I miss those beautiful red cars!" Sideburn said, putting his hands together.

"Your weird Sideburn." Destiny said, looking at him from her current position.

"Ha Ha Ha!" X-Brawn laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Sideburn snapped at him. But X-Brawn just kept laughing while Destiny smiled innocently at Sideburn, who was pouting at the moment. Little did they know that they were being watched from a different area of the room.

"Okay... Two minutes left." X-Brawn announced.

"What!? Come on!" Destiny said, making her mock horror face.

"Don't make me subtract." X-Brawn said.

"Okay! Okay!" Destiny said. "Before you start... I say Uncle!"

"That doesn't help you!" X-Brawn said, hovering his fingers above her stomach.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give!" Destiny said, pleading.

"One Minute!"

"No fair! Come on now!"

"Thiry seconds!"

"X-Brawn!"

"Twenty seconds!"

"Please no!"

"Ten seconds left!"

"Oh No!"

"Times up!"

"Ah!"

He tickled her again, making her laugh. Sideburn sighed, but he would stay and watch as Destiny would suffer her fate at the hands of X-Brawns tickling. She would now say, 'I give! You win!' to X-Brawn between giggling. But while the tickling was going on, Optimus and Magnus just watched from the shadows letting them knwo of their current positions.

"She's changed..." Optimus said, quietly to his brother. "Doesn't she remind you of 'her'?"

"More then ever now..." Magnus said, just as quietly. "I.... just can't believe she left us....."

"But she left with a parting gift..... She left Destiny..." Optimus said. "And she's a very special gift."

"Everyday... I see Lightstreak in her... she's more of her mother than father... and we're very lucky on that." Magnus said, with a shake of his head. "But she's Scourge's look alike..."

"That's the only problem... that we'll have with the Decepticons if they find her.... Scourge will be the first to notice." Optimus said. "You know he'll want to take her..."

"I won't allow that! I can't lose her! She's Lightstreak's child and I will put myself in harms way to save her.... Scourge won't put his hands on her." Magnus said, clenching his fists. "I care about her too much!"

"It's amazing..." Optimus said, causing his brother to look at him with confusement. "... You used to hate the sparkling... and now you want her as close to you as ever."

"...Is that why you asked me to be her teacher?" Magnus said, frowning. "Because you knew?"

"Yes... I knew that you love her too much." Optimus said, offlining his optics. "Because I trust you with her."

Magnus just nodded and the two of them silently left the room without being noticed, now Destiny was giggling after X-Brawn had stopped tickling her. Sideburn bit his lower lip to keep from chuckling. Destiny was having to much fun.

"Now... I'm going to tickle you again after two minutes." X-Brawn said, snickering.

"Oh no... Sideburn help!" Destiny said, with mock horror again.

"Don't worry Destiny! I'll save you from his tickling hands!" Sideburn said, jumping into the action. X-Brawn sqwaked as Sideburn tackled him to the side, then they started to wrestle. Destiny stood up and tried them both on. They were having too much fun and no one noticed Prowl enter with a disapproved look on his face, he just shook his head at his two brothers. And then he facepalmed, hearing Destiny encourge them further.

"Get him! Get him!" Destiny shouted.

"You three are like a couple of robo monkeys." Prowl said, finally speaking.

"Oh! Hi Prowl!" Destiny said, quickly.

"PROWL!?" Both brothers shouted, almost falling over. Destiny laughed at the two reactions as Prowl placed his hands on hips, Sideburn smiled sheepishly while X-Brawn rubbed the back of his head in embarassement. Destiny put her hands before in a cute position, while Prowl stated his law book rules. Sideburn didn't look at him but at Destiny, trying to ignore Prowl. She winked at him, giving him a signal to when she put her plan into action. Sideburn nodded silently, while Prowl glared at him. Then Destiny sprang forward and caught Prowl in a hug, which caught him off guard. Then they all laughed and started heading back to the command center where they would hear on the outcome of the battle to determine where the enemy would strike next.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~

That's that. I think it turned out pretty well.

Please leave reviews! =)


	3. Chapter 2: Training starts now

Well, here's chapter 2 for you!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~000~~~~

Everyone of the Autobots were getting debriefed on their newest battle stratergy, which they hoped would work for them. Destiny, as usual, stood by Optimus side  
as he explained to the last bit of the plan.

"....Did everyone understand that?" Optimus asked as he finished explaining. They all nodded and said 'yes sir!' to Optimus as he looked around at everyone. Destiny bit her lower lip to bite back a yawn that was threatening to escape. Then the room became silent, waiting for Optimus to add anything.

"If there are no questions... then this meeting is ajiorned!" Optimus said, loud for everyone of his soliders could hear.

"Sir!" Then the Autobots departed, heading back to their rooms for some recharge while most went on duty watch. Optimus then turned to Destiny, who was having a bit of problems trying to stay awake. He chuckled, touching the young femme warrior on the shoulder. She looked at him, waiting for him to tell her something.

"It seems you need some recharge... go and get some, I'll stay up for awhile." Optimus told her softly.

"But... don't you...?" Destiny started before a yawn interupted her question, this earned another chuckle from Optimus. He lightly pushed her towards the door where her new quarters were, she smiled and started to leave for some needed recharge.

"Oh and Destiny." Optimus said. She turned around and looked at him. "Tomorrow, your training with Magnus begins."

"Thanks, Dad." Destiny had always called Optimus her father when they were usually alone or around the Autobot brothers. She stretched and headed, tiredly, towards her quarters. Upon reaching it, she supressed another yawn and then typed in her password, she was looking forward to her training with Magnus but for the moment she just wanted to get some peace and quiet for some sleep. The door opened and she dragged herself to the bed, hearing the door close behind her. She got onto her berth and layed down. And not a second later, she was deep into recharge.

~Entering into dream sequence~

_Destiny stood there in a very unknown place, it was smaller than Cybertron. But it was beautiful to her. She looked around the strange place in wonder, with a sparkle in her optics. She felt a cool breeze sweep around her frame and she listened to the strange plants bristle in the wind. The ground was green with strange smaller plants nestled there. She seen the sky, it was almost twinkling with white in its blue rich color. Then strange creatures, far smaller than her, flew high into the sky. She had seen the another rich blue with it absolutely shining, A large golden object lay high in the sky like it was looking down onto the landscape. Then she looked to the ground and seen more strange creatures. They stood on two legs wearing strange loose armor and that their skin was not made of metal but a creamy color that made them look vulnurable. They had strange colored optics that didn't seem stiff but different. She looked at them with just as much curiousity as they were looking at her._

_"Hello!" One of the creatures said, with a polite tone._

_"Hello." Destiny said, answering the strange creature._

_"You are a strange one. May I ask your name?" It said again. This creature looked older than it's companion, almost like a parent._

_"I am Destiny." She answered. "And may I ask yours?" _

_"I am Kenneth Onishi." It said. "How nice to make your aquintance." _

_"As it is yours." She said, she was about to ask the creature another question until a voice called for her._

_"Destiny! Destiny!" _

Destiny groaned and ignored the voice, she went back to sleep but she didn't have that dream again. Then someone nudged her, Destiny then thought that Sideburn was trying to be funny by waking her up. She swatted at the hand that had nudged her.

"Go away Sideburn....." She said, in a drowsy slurred voice.

"Destiny... I'm not Sideburn." Said the voice to which she reconized. She groaned again.

"Five more minutes...." She said, rolling over onto her side. "I'm trying to sleep....."

She heard Magnus sigh. Ultra Magnus shook his head, thinking that it was going to take a lot more to wake the femme up. Then he touched her on her hip and shoulder, then pulled roughly, causing Destiny to roll unto the floor with a loud thud. She onlined her optics quickly and glared at Magnus, who was smirking in victory.

"....Do you have any idea of how early it is Magnus?" She said, irratated by the fact that she had been rolled out of her own bed.

"Yes I do. It's time to wake up." Magnus said, motioning her to get to her feet. But she just layed there, glaring at him fully. She hated waking up early, especially if she needed her beauty recharge.

"And how did you know my password?" She asked, again very irratated.

"Optimus told me. Now get up and let's go." Magnus said, crossing his arms. "Your training starts now."

"Now? It's morning for crying out loud!" Destiny grumbled, getting up off the ground. She grumbled as Magnus shoved her towards the door. They started for the one of the training areas. Destiny looked around seeing that it was indeed very early out. She was in a bad mood, one; because she was sleeping good until Magnus woke her up and two; she was rolled out of bed, literally. They reached the training area, with Magnus motioning her to follow him to the center of the small area. She glared at him and folded her arms. Magnus just raised an optic brow.

"Just because you're tired means that I'm going to take any pity on you because I'm not." Magnus said, calmly.

"It's 4 o'clock in the fragging morning! How do you expect me not to be tired!?" Destiny said, glaring at him with full force.

"Whatever... Look we're going to start simple okay?"

"Like what Magnus?"

"And you are to refer to me, during your training, as 'Sir', is that clear?"

"Crystal."

Magnus sighed, he knew that he would have this problem. Destiny really had taken after her mother, Lightstreak because she was the same exact way in the morning when Magnus had to teach her as well as Optimus. Lightstreak was never a morning person, and it seemed that her daughter wasn't either. It scared him into thinking that Destiny would turn out to be another Lightstreak, just different in the build of their armor.

"Now we're going to practice some hand-to-hand combat. Because you need to learn how to defend yourself without using a laser gun or a sword." Magnus said. "And I don't plan on going easy on you either."

"Oh? The old fist-to-the-face combat?" Destiny said, with irratation in her voice. "Good. I wanna kick your aft for waking me up this early in the fragging morning!"

Magnus again sighed, Destiny was starting to swear like her mother as well. Then he chuckled, knowing that Destiny was still not strong enough to take him down. She then prepared herself, she was going to pay him back big time. She hated being woke up with a rough start. She charged with fast speed, Magnus saw this and grabbed her fist as it came at his face. He then flung her over his shoulder and to the ground within a few seconds. He pinned her arm in a lockhold behind her back. She growled in anger.

"Destiny your form was horrible. The enemy will be able to tell when your aiming at their face. You'll get hurt faster if you do that and you don't throw your punch at someone that early. They could catch it like I just did." Magnus said.

"Oh.... I seriously need to kick your sorry aft!" Destiny snapped, trying to get out of the lockhold. But she failed.

"You need a lot more training before you can do that." Magnus said, chuckling slightly. He released her and took a few steps back as she sprung up to her feet. She stopped and watched him for awhile trying to figure out how she can hit him just once. Then she tried hitting for a weak spot but he dodged her punch as she threw at him. She slid trying to aim at him again with a quicker attack, then she thought that she could try to hit for that one weak point where all mechs hate. Magnus saw this and he quickly pinned her within the few minutes she had been trying to hit him. She glared at him, he had pinned her arms and her legs to the ground.

"Destiny.... you are still trying to hard." Magnus said, bluntly. "Aiming for a sensitive area on a mech won't help you either."

"Well, I'm trying to hit you remember?" She said, starting to wake up. "And I plan on it!"

"And you are not that good of a fighter, remember?" Magnus said, almost throwing her words right back at her.

"...Fine! You win this one!" Destiny said. "Would you get off me!?"

Magnus got up to his feet and helped Destiny to hers. She looked at him and put her hands on her hips. Magnus just crossed his arms and shook his head. He knew that he would be training the young femme for awhile, before she was ready to take off into the battlefield. She just tilted her head, preparing to strike at him again. Then she tried to aim at him again but failed, by Magnus stopping her short with his hand. He had it against the femme's forehead as she started swing at him wildly, it was like he was playing 'Keep away' with her. He just laughed when she stopped swinging her arms around. She sighed in frustration, knowing that he really was almost impossible to hit.

"You... are so predictable." Magnus said, after Destiny stopped trying to hit him.

"That... is so not fair, Magnus..." She said, earning a look from Magnus. "..Sir."

"Better. Now instead of trying to hit me now... how about I 'show' you how to stand for a couple of different battle stances." Magnus said, letting Destiny back up a few steps.

"....Fine..." She said in defeat. She stood in the spot where Magnus told her to stand, she stood waiting for Magnus to show her. But she squeaked when her grabbed her shoulders quickly. He told her to hold still and she tried to but he kept touching some of her ticklish spots, to which she would squeak and move. He would kick her feet lightly into the positions they would need to be in for the first battle stance, but he hated it when she suddenly squeaked and squirmed awhile a little. Then he grabbed her wrists and tried to position them into the same battle stance. She felt a shiver run up her spine when she could feel Magnu's cheek resting against her antennas, which were a little senstitive. He didn't even notice her shiver as he put her hands into place, then he slowly backed away.

"Now stay still in that position and get the feel of it." Magnus instructed.

"This feels...... weird." She said, staying still.

"It will at first but you'll get the hang of it." Magnus said. "Okay you can move now."

Destiny sighed and relaxed her position, then for another couple hours, Magnus told her how to hit quickly and not hesitate. He would show her and then have her repeat the same gesture. After about four hours, Magnus stopped her.

"Okay.... That's it for morning training." Magnus said.

"Morning training?" Destiny questioned.

"Yes. I'm training you two times a day. Morning and evening. So be ready and meet me back here at five o'clock. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir..." Destiny said. "Can call you Magnus again? or do I have to stick with the 'Sir' stuff?"

"Since training is over for now, yes. But other than that, you call me sir during training."

"Good!" She said, now starting to perk up. Then she let him walk ahead of her before she smirked. She trotted up and high kicked him in the lower back. He yipped in surprise after she did it.

"That was payback for this morning!" Destiny said, running off before Magnus could make her do running laps. He sighed, rubbing his lower back. Then he chuckled, walking out to go find Optimus and report her progress with the first training session. Destiny was already to a different training area where most of her friends were already. She looked around for someone to practice with and maybe talk to, then she saw Wedge sitting alone by the side walls. She jogged over to him with a smile.

"Hi Wedge." She said, waving slightly.

Wedge jumped and looked up to her and returned her smile and wave.

"Hey Destiny." Wedge greeted, then he patted the ground next to him. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." Destiny sat down beside Wedge. "How long have you been up?"

"Well... I woke up about two hours ago. The rest of my team is still asleep, we're getting the day off to rest and they're using it to get some extra recharge hours in because we'll be back to work right away tomorrow." Wedge said, leaning back against the wall. "And you?"

"A few hours before you." Destiny said, bring her knees up together. "I've got training with Magnus in the morning and evening."

"Yeah... Optimus said that you were getting trained. So how was it?" Wedge asked.

"Well... I really wanted to kick Magnus' aft this morning." Destiny said, leaning forward against her legs and wrapping her arms around them. "But I barely hit him."

"Ha ha ha! That's something you don't hear about everyday. I bet that was probably frustrating but why did you want to hit him?" Wedge asked again.

"He came into my room and told me to get up which was around 4 o'clock in the morning! And when I didn't get up.... he grabbed me and rolled me out of bed!" Destiny said. "That really hurt too!"

"I probably would have done the same thing if that happened to me." Wedge said, chuckling.

"Well, you know my story.... at least I got him back after training was over and he dropped his guard." Destiny said, giggling. "I gave him a good kick and I ran for it!"

"PFFT! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Wedge burst out laughing, with Destiny joining in shortly after. She missed being with her really good friend, even though he was the leader of the build team and that he and his team had an important job to do.

"Hee hee... Hey Wedge." Destiny started.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You..... want to train together for a little while? I mean... it's just I rarely get to see you." She said being a little hesitatent.

"Huh!? Oh... I.. I would love to... If that's okay." Wedge said, a little nervous. "Should we train here?"

"Let's try one of the other training rooms... they're not as crowded as this one at the moment." Destiny stated standing up.

"Good point." Wedge said, getting to his feet as well. The training room they were in was now a little more crowded, so they left chatting about the morning and the recent battle plans. They did laugh over how it would be if Magnus had to train every trainee in the base, not just Destiny.

"He'd probably be like....'That's wrong! You don't attack people like that! You look like a monkey!' Ha Ha Ha!" Destiny said, laughing with Wedge.

"I could picture him saying that too!" Wedge said, laughing. They reached a training room that was completely empty. When they entered they looked around for anyone who was willing to surprise them. To their relief, they were the only ones in the area for the time being.

"Well... should we try some target practice?" Wedge asked Destiny. Deep down he was extremely nervous around Destiny, even though he had known her since she was a sparkling. He had grown to really like her but he hid his feeling from her so that when he was ready, he would tell her. Her appearence really didn't bother him, seeing as that she was a lot more beautiful than Scourge would ever be.

"I was wondering if we could try some hand-to-hand combat? A practice fight?" Destiny asked. She really wanted to improve her fighting skills if she was ever to beat Magnus. Wedge froze for a second then tried to act natural. He didn't want to hurt Destiny, not at all.

"I guess if that's what you want to try... Sure." Wedge said, trying to ignore the fluttering that his spark was doing. She smiled and waited for Wedge to get to his side of the small space they were using.

"But you know Destiny... I really don't want to hurt you." Wedge said, preparing himself.

"Are you kidding? Magnus refuses to go easy! So just go for your best shot!" Destiny stated a little excitedly as she took the battle stance that Magnus made her do. She waited for Wedge to make a move but he stayed put, so she charged forward with speed that caught Wedge off guard. He barely dodged as she threw a fast punch at him, now he knew why Magnus wasn't going to take it easy on her. Wedge doubled back towards her with a punch on his own, she blocked him and tried aiming again for another punch. She was beginning to try different combos on attack, as Wedge began to give a series of attack combos of his own. She would highkick him once in awhile to see if would dodge, he would barely dodge those. This was lasting over an hour, and the two of them were now starting to learn each others moves. Everything went was going smoothly, until Destiny accidently highkicked Wedge in the cheek, sending him backwards. Destiny gasped and ran to her friends side.

"Wedge! Wedge, I'm soo sorry!" Destiny said quickly. "I just got a little too excited! I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay! I'm fine." Wedge said, sitting up slowly. He smiled at her. "That was a really nice kick though."

"Thanks... but I'm really sorry." She said, kneeling by her friends side.

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine!" Wedge said, flexing out his fists. "I've never been better!"

"Good..." Destiny said, sighing with relief as she put her hand on her chest. "I was worried that I hurt you."

"I've had worse really." Wedge said. "And for good advice tips..."

"Hm?" Destiny looked at her friend in confusement. Then he tackled her down, pinning her to the ground.

"Don't let your guard down." Wedge sat, looking down into his friends widened optics. Then she smiled sheepishly, chuckling lightly.

"Thanks for the tip... I'll keep it in mind." Destiny said, meeting her friends gaze.

"Geez.... I let you leave alone and now I find you here." Said a certain voice with a parenting pitch to it. The two looked over and saw a big yellow transformer with a red visor, smiling at them with a tint of amusement in it. Wedge blushed a deep crimson, noting that he was on top of Destiny pinning her down. Destiny, on the other hand, smiled at the transformer.

"Hey Heavyload. What's up?" Destiny said calmly, not noticing Wedge's embarassement.

"Oh nothing much really, just woke and came looking for Wedge. And..." Heavyload stopped seeing Wedge's face. Then he snorted and burst out laughing. This only made Wedge's face go redder and he quickly got off of Destiny, sitting down with an embarassed expression.

"Well, we were just getting some extra training in." Destiny said, seeing Wedge's embarassed face. "He just gave me a good tip, about keeping my guard up."

"Well that explains it." Heavyload said, earning a glare from Wedge. Then he turned his attention to Destiny. "And by the way... Magnus found me and asked if that I happened to run into you, to tell you to meet him in the command center. He wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh.... I bet it's got something to do with this morning." Destiny explained to Heavyload that Magnus was training her and that after they finished, she kicked him and ran. Like Wedge, Heavyload burst out laughing. Destiny excused herself to go meet up with her teacher, she ran towards the command center. Upon reaching it she was surprised to see Optimus there too. Magnus had his arms crossed with a serious expression and Optimus looked as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes?" Destiny asked.

"The next time you want to kick someone... make sure you actually make them fall on their face." Magnus said, smirking. "And you will be able to 'kick my aft'."

"Okay... next time I'll try that." Destiny said, returning the smirk. Optimus just chuckled. Then evening came and Magnus began Destiny's training, but with Optimus watching. They just went over the same routine they did during the morning, when it was time to call it quits for the day, they each headed to their quarters for some needed recharge.

~~~~~000~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~00~~~

Well, here's chapter 2.

I'll try to get Chapter 3 up when I can. Promise! I know I have to work on my other stories.... Eahh...

I'll do what I can.


	4. Chapter 3: Learning Session

Well, here's Chapter 3 ready for you.

Enjoy!

~~000~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

A few weeks passed by and Destiny was beginning to improve on her training, although she still couldn't hit Magnus. They doing the usual morning training with Destiny slightly awake and doing the same moves that Magnus was doing. Just before Magnus could tell Destiny another little tip of his, they got an unexpected visit from Rail Spike. The elder bullet train approached them with a straight look.

"I've got a message from Optimus." Rail Spike said, "He wants you in the command center pronto."

"That's not like him..." Destiny said. "I wonder what's bothering him?"

"I don't know but he wanted to speak to you two. And he wanted me to ask you, Destiny, if you wanted a facemask or not."

"Well... I wasn't entirely sure on that yet."

Rail Spike chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders, she looked up and studied his expression. He smiled a parently smile.

"You can talk to him about it." Rail spike said, patting her on her shoulders. "You better get going... I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"Yes sir!" Destiny said, jogging around him. "Thanks Grandpa!"

"Anytime. You can call me Rail Spike you know." Rail spike said, following the femme with Magnus behind him. The sudden message got Magnus thinking, what did his brother want? And did it have something to do with Destiny? He wasn't sure, he only kept to his thoughts as Rail Spike and Destiny chatted with each other. They chatted about normal day things and how Destiny's training was coming along. Rail Spike was seemly one of the older Autobots that would occassionly get grouchy because of his old age. But he had a soft spot for Destiny, like he has with both Rapid Run and Midnight Express. Destiny and the other two bullet trains knew when Rail Spike was in a bad mood because they would run the opposite direction from him. They kept chatting even when they reached the command center with Magnus the only one paying attention to his brother. Optimus stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for them. Rail Spike and Destiny stopped their chatting when they were standing in front of Optimus. Rail Spike nodded and left the room, leaving Ultra Magnus, Optimus and Destiny in the room alone. It was quiet for a few minutes before Optimus decided to speak.

"Rail Spike told you that I wanted to talk." Optimus said.

"He did. Why did you want to talk to both of us?" Magnus asked, getting a little suspicous.

"I'll get to that but first, Destiny?" Optimus turned his attention to Destiny.

"Yes..?" She said, a hint of a little uneasyness creeped into her voice box. She had never been called on upon by Optimus before, so she was a little uneasy about the sudden summoning. But Optimus had a soft look on his face, he was planning on something.

"You would mind getting a facemask?" Optimus asked, "Don't worry... you can deattach it if you wanted to."

"You mean..... I wouldn't have to wear it 24/7?" Destiny said, with a surprised look.

"Oh course not. You see, even mine is detattachable." Optimus said, smiling underneath the facemask.

"Sweet! If I would have known that, I would have gotten one a long time ago!" Destiny said, punching the air. "Thank you Optimus!"

"Go ahead down that hallway... You'll have to go see Red Alert to be fitted for the mask." Optimus said, pointing down the east hallway.

"Thanks again!" Destiny said, running down the hallway.

"She seems happy about that." Magnus said, watching as the femme disappeared from sight.

"Yes."

"But.... why did you call for us?" Magnus faced his brother, with a questioning look.

"Because... I was going to ask her, if she wanted to try to fight in the upcoming battle, to get a look at what it's like." Optimus said, then he noted the horrored look on his brother's face. "She will be on a team, I'm sending a few of the trainees out so she will be put with them."

"But... Optimus! Think about the danger you may be putting her in!" Magnus argued.

"That is why I'm now asking you to watch her, watch her in this battle and protect her when you feel that she may need it." Optimus added.

"Watch..... watch her?" Magnus said, making it sound soft.

"Yes. Can you do that?" Optimus asked. "Please Magnus.... I can't bear to lose her anymore than you can."

"Then... why-"

"To let her learn of the battles for real. We may not be able to protect her forever.... she needs to know." Optimus said, diming his optics.

"...I'll do it." Magnus said, looking away from his brother's gaze before turning back to it. "I'll watch her... and protect her with my life if I have to."

"As will I." Optimus said. "If you will excuse me... I need to see how Destiny is doing with getting a facemask."

Magnus nodded, he stayed in the command center as Optimus left for the infirmary where Destiny was at with Red Alert. He wondered how well she would look with it and how much she would look like Scourge with it. But seeing as Scourge nearly wore his face 24/7 when he and Optimus would face off in the battlefield, he knew Destiny would take hers off when she had felt like it. Another thing that seemed to bother Optimus was the fact that Scourge looked a little like him. Scourge was in general a dark clone of him back on Earth when they had to stop Megatron/Galvatron from taking energy. Scourge used to be an Autobot that was trapped within some pods until he and the others were found by Megatron/Galvatron and turned into Decepticons. Scourge was very violent, he was powerful and not something to be taken lightly. When Lightstreak told her final story of how Scourge forced a spark bonding, that had stopped things right there. Optimus now knew that Scourge would never change, he would be as violent as ever. The fact that scared Optimus though, was Scourge finding out about Destiny. He didn't know what would happen if the two met, but he knew Destiny would still stick to the Autobots. She has heard about Scourge's horrible deeds as well as what he is capable of, which always managed to give her creeps. He would somehow always laugh at her reaction to hearing about Scourge, her real father. Optimus reached the infirmary room and entered, seeing Destiny already trying on the mask. It was white to match up with some of the white armor she had. Optimus was a bit surprised that she had more white than black on her frame, although it seemed to suit her. She did have more of her mother's personality then fathers, really she had none of her father's personality at all. Red Alert was laughing and helping the femme fit into her mask, but neither saw Optimus enter.

"Mech... I feel really really weird!" Destiny said, through the new facemask.

"You will for awhile... But you'll get used to it." Red Alert said, smiling softly. "It looks good on you."

"I hope so..." Destiny said, "Thanks Red!"

"Well that was fast." Optimus said, almost making the two femme's jump.

"Hello Optimus." Red Alert said, casually.

"Hey Dad!" Destiny said, a little surprised seeing him.

"You do look good with that mask." Optimus said. Even though it did make Destiny look a little more like Scourge, the mask seemed to have suit her. She placed her hands behind her in a embarassed gesture.

"Thanks..." She said.

"If it's alright Destiny... I would like to fix the mask up for you so it will be ready. Then you won't have to worry about any problems with it falling off or anything." Red Alert said. "I'll give back to you when it's completely done."

"Thanks Red Alert!" Destiny said, unclipping the mask and handing it to the medic. "You're the best."

"Thank you sweetspark." Red Alert said, smiling.

"Oh yes Destiny?" Optimus said, catching the young warrior's attention.

"Hm?" Destiny turned to face Optimus.

"There is something I need to talk to you about in private." Optimus said, motioning for her to follow him. Red Alert gave him a look to which he nodded to. Red Alert snorted, trying to control her snickering.

"What?" Destiny asked, looking from them both.

"No... I'm not the one giving her 'That' talk... I'm afraid that's Prowl's job." Optimus said, making his voice sound calm, directing this at Red Alert, who started to snicker worse.

"Well... I hope Prowl's comfortable about talking about that subject." Red Alert said, before disappearing into another room.

"What's 'That subject'?" Destiny asked, letting her curiousity get to her.

"I'll have Prowl tell you." Optimus said. "What I wanted to talk to you about is... well, how comfortable are you into going out into the battlefield?"

Destiny's optics widened in excitement and then she jumped and hugged her adopted father tightly.

"Are you saying that I can go out and fight with you guys now!?" She said, happily.

"Yes I am." Optimus said, stroking her helm gently. "But there are others that will be going out for the first time as well. This is merely a learning experience that will help improve on your training skills. Then you can become stronger and protect those who are special to you."

"A learning experience huh?...." Destiny said, looking to Optimus's chest plate. "...I guess that would help."

"Indeed. But first... you and two other trainees need to go see Prowl. I'll send the message out to him and make sure you meet him." Optimus said, detattaching Destiny's arms from around his waist. "Let's go find him now."

"Sure!" Destiny linked arms with Optimus and they headed out to find Prowl. Shortly after leaving the infirmary did they run into Prowl, who seemed to be thinking about something.

"OH! Optimus! Destiny! I...I didn't see you." Prowl said, rubbing the back of his head. Prowl's white armor seemed to be a little dusty from something, and he also seemed to be looking for someone.

"Let me guess.... you're trying to hunt down Sideburn for getting you with one of those dust balls that was sitting around in the cleaning room. Right?" Destiny said, pointing at the dust on his armor.

"That's exactly right! Sideburn should have known better than to aim at me! I'll find him this time and put a strong restriction on him!" Prowl said, clenching his fists.

"But first..." Optimus started, catching the police car's attention. "I need you to give Destiny and two other trainees, Faststreak and Ironblast, a certain talk... you know what I mean."

Prowl sighed and nodded. Destiny unlinked her arm from Optimus' and followed Prowl down the hallway. She wondered what the talk was about and she was a little excited to. She had never been out on the battlefield before and she couldn't wait to fight the lousy Predacons. Then they found two mechs, one had a orange visor with a green and blue paintjob. He was tall with a bulky frame, cannons were linked on to his wrists. The other mech did not have a visor but bright purple optics. His armor was white and green and he was a bit smaller than the other mech. They looked to both Destiny and Prowl. Prowl motioned them to follow him to an empty room where it was soundproof. He closed the door after Destiny, as she ran through. The bulky mech sat to her right, while the other sat to her left. They looked pretty laid back to her.

"So... What's the bomb, dude?" Said the small mech. "We are here to talk or listen to the speech? I don't know mech."

"I think it's a talk before we go out into battle." Said the bulky mech. He had a bit of an English accent. "What's it about I cannot say."

"Wicked dude!"

"That's enough chit-chat!" Prowl said, sitting across from them. Destiny fought back a giggle when she heard the two mechs talk.

"So, what's the dig bossbot? What are we suppose to do?"

"Introduce ourselves first." Prowl said, crossing his arms. "I am Prowl. I command the law enforcement and rules book."

"Yo bro! Name's Faststreak, and I'm like the coolest bot around. I throw down the cool, you get what I'm digging?" Said the small mech.

"........." Prowl was quiet.

"And my name is Ironblast. I specialize in techno research and I do some medical training." Said the bulky mech.

"Well, we could probably use some of your skills, Ironblast." Prowl said, with a tint of interest.

"I'm Destiny. I guess you could say that I'm a pretty tough femme with a perfect kill shot with target practice." Destiny said.

"That is quite true." Prowl said.

"That's totally wicked cool!" Faststreak said loudly. Destiny could not fight back a flattered blush.

"So now that we all know each other... what's next on the list?" Ironblast asked.

"Yeah dude bossbot. What's next on the to do list?" Faststreak asked.

"I will now talk to you about a topic that isn't all that comfortable for some mechs or femmes to talk about." Prowl explained.

"A...uncomfortable topic?" Destiny asked, she was wondering if she have even agreed to listen to it.

"It's about interfacing... and spark bonding." Prowl said.

Destiny couldn't find back a cringe and a shiver. Interfacing really wasn't a comfortable thing to hear about. The two mechs next her froze, Ironblast shivered and Faststreak gulped uneasily. But they had to learn about it before going out into battle, so they were getting some education that would help them in a way. Prowl would have laughed at their reactions if he didn't have to keep a straight face. When he was on Earth, he learned that an interfacing lesson was like the human's Sexual Education but different. He knew that all the trainees going out into the battlefield for the first time would have to hear about the uncomfortable talk. He had seen them cringe and shiver. It wasn't pleasent for them to hear.

"Dude.... That's totally bumming... it's just plain gross, dude!" Said Faststreak.

"As uncomfortable as it sounds, we have to listen to it, as stated in the big rule book... Chapter 12, page 153 of Section 122 in Paragraph 4, "All Trainees must learn of the outside world, learning more about themselves so they can better protect themselves!"." Ironblast said, putting a hand to his chest.

"I like your style Ironblast. You should enroll for the police academy! They could really use a bot like you!" Prowl said, crossing his arms.

"Dude... you actually read that giant pad of data?" Faststreak said, a confused look on his face.

Destiny snorted and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, she had never heard a mech like Faststreak before. Faststreak smiled sheepishly at Prowl, whom was glaring at him with a certain disappointment written on his face. Destiny seemed to like the personalities of both mechs, to which didn't seem to suit them at all. She would have thought Ironblast would have been more laid back and talking slang, but it turned out that he was actually a genius. He was just big for his size. Faststreak was the bot with the slang and the cool vibe and he was smaller than Ironblast.

"Okay. Okay. Let's get this talk started. Then more you let it lead away, the worse its going to get." Prowl said.

"Then let's start!" Destiny said, really wanting to get the conversation over with.

"I'm with Ms. Destiny." Ironblast said.

"You can just call me Destiny, Ironblast."

"Get the show on the road, bossbot!" Faststreak said, leaning back.

"Now... I'll talk about interfacing so that most of the uncomfortable parts will be out of the way." Prowl sighed. "Interfacing deals with a mech and femme lower wiring. But this only will generate a overload for both, depending on how you look at it. Now for the mechs..." Both Ironblast and Faststreak cringed.

Prowl went on with the lecture with all three shivering at hearing certain parts they wished they didn't have to hear. The description of the mech was probably the worst for Ironblast and Faststreak to hear and the description of the femme put Destiny on the edge with shivers running through her systems. They did not at all enjoying hearing about the interfacing but they knew they had to learn it. When the interfacing talk was out of the way, Prowl let the three warriors talk for a bit before he started on spark bonding.

"Mech... I didn't know that we overload like that..." Destiny said, letting another shiver run down her spine. "Luckily we don't get pregnant like that!"

"Thank the stars!" Ironblast said. "I knew the basics of an interface but hearing the whole story really scares me! I don't know if I want to interface with anyone!"

"That would be bad dude..." Faststreak said. "I wouldn't ever want to be father yet! DUDE!! That's just disturbing!"

"But... how are the sparklings created?" Destiny asked, looking to Prowl. Ironblast and Faststreak also turned to Prowl for an answer, Prowl looked a little more relaxed with this one.

"Through spark bonding." Prowl said, evenly. "This is a talk that is a lot more comfortable for you, just trust me."

"Okay, I'm up for it. Fire away Prowl!" Destiny said, leaning back.

"Yeah! No more gross stories, right bossbot?" Faststreak asked.

"That's all past us now." Prowl said, nodding. "Now spark bonding is a bond between the mech and femme, in a way making them mates. All they do is connect their sparks to each other. With this, they can feel each other's emotions, they can talk to each other telepathicly through their bond, and they become intertwined with each other's lives. They can gain each others trust through this bond."

"Aw.. That sounds really romantic." Destiny said.

"It does..." Ironblast agreed.

"But there is a down side to a spark bonding, you could lose the other's trust through a forced bonding. This mostly happens to femmes when some mechs think they are more dominent or if they are high off of a lot of Energon. The only way for a femme to regain themselves or mechs for that matter, is through bonding with another. But it's rare because femmes lose the ablilty to trust another after a harsh conflict." Prowl sighed a little sadly. "This happened to a friend of mine a few years back... she was forced into a spark bonding and then nearly killed with the sparkling. She was in such bad shape that... after the sparkling was born, she died."

"That's...That's horrible! Who could do such a thing!?" Ironblast nearly shouted.

"I'll bet a Decepticon! They're just the right canidates to do that!" Destiny said, slowly getting angered. "They're cruel son of a gliches!"

"Yeah! Now I wanna go kick their sorry afts!" Faststreak said, joining Destiny's and Ironblast's rampage.

"WHOA! Whoa! Calm down you three!" Prowl said, trying to regain their attentions. When they calmed down, he sighed with relief. "Alright that's all the talk for today... you are dismissed!"

Faststreak was the first to run out of the room, Ironblast stayed a couple of minutes and thanked Prowl and told him that he might considering enrolling into the police academny then he left the room. Then that left Destiny and Prowl, she couldn't help but stay with her friend as she saw the sad tint in his optics. She stood by him, touching his arm reassuringly.

"Was...Was she a good friend Prowl?" Destiny asked.

Prowl looked to the young femme after the door had shut close. He nodded sadly, before downcasting his optics. Destiny felt horrible for Prowl, for him to lose a friend like that.

"Destiny...?" Prowl asked. "Has... Optimus told you about your parents?"

"No.. He says I'm not ready to hear about them yet." Destiny said.

"He may be right.... but you need to know..." Prowl sighed shakily. "..About your mother."

"Y-You knew her!? Oh Prowl!" Destiny said. She caught the sad tint his optics gave off and she knew that something happened.

"The story I told...." Prowl stopped there, he sat down leaning forward. It was hard for him to tell her that it was about her mother, Lightstreak.

"You mean...." Destiny said, fear and sadness leaking into her voice. "You mean... that femme... was... was my...?"

Prowl nodded, he heard Destiny fall to her knees. Prowl looked to her, to see the shock and sadness in her optics. Her whole frame shook, Prowl immediatly kneeled on the floor next to her, rubbing her arm in comfort. Destiny found out about her mother and that she was born before her mother died. She didn't bother asking about who her father was, she was too shocked about her mother. Tears rolled unexpectedly on her face, and Prowl quickly embraced the femme, trying to comfort her.

"Ssh.. Ssh.. It's okay Destiny... I'm here." Prowl reassured, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.

"Prowl... tell me..." Destiny spoke softly. "What was she like? My mother."

"She... She was wonderful Destiny..." Prowl chuckled warmly. "You know... you almost have her exact personality. You're more like your mother than you think, I'm seeing her all over again."

"Really?" Destiny asked a bit surprised. "I'm... just like her?"

"Yeah... Exactly." Prowl said, relieved that she was starting to calm down.

"Can you....tell me more about her?" Destiny asked.

"Yes... I'll tell you everything." Prowl said, softly. He explained everything about Lightstreak to Destiny, to which she realized that she was almost exactly like her except for armor and build. Destiny was extremely glad to hear about her mother, she finally knew about one of her parents and she forgot all about who her father might be. She never bothered to ask Prowl about him. Everything started to calm down with Destiny starting to regain her composure again and Prowl being a little more comfortable about telling Destiny all about Lightstreak. They did promise each other that they wouldn't mention this to Optimus or the others unless the knew the time was right. After staying with each other of awhile, they headed out together. Destiny wished that she had a brother like Prowl but then again she had always seen Prowl as a brother to her. And he felt the same way. They headed towards the command center to talk to Optimus.

~~~~000~~~~~~000~~~~

Awww.... She learns about her mother! Sweet right?

Anyways, I'll try to get Chapter 4 up for you guys, okay?


	5. Chapter 4: In the battlefield

Well, here's chapter 4 up and ready for you viewers who like this story! I'm so happy!

To be honest I didn't think this would get to be a big hit really.

I don't own the Transformers.

* * *

It was morning and to Destiny's surprise, Ultra Magnus didn't come into her to wake her. She rolled to her side, sleeping peacefully before someone walked in. She fell back into deep recharge not even paying attention to who it could be. She thought it was Magnus when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She slowly onlined her optics and prepared to give him a punch in the gut. She stayed still and then sprung on her intruder, who quickly backed away. She gasped and fell forward after seeing her intruder.

"Well... uh... I guess that's how you are when Magnus comes in eh?" Said her intruder.

"Eh heh... Sorry X-Brawn. I usually get rolled out of bed when Magnus wakes me up." Destiny said, sitting up.

"I don't blame ya... come on. Optimus wants to talk to you." X-Brawn said, helping the femme to her feet.

"Oh okay." She said, linking arms with X-Brawn as they walked to the command center. X-Brawn usually had some really good tips on how to get a Predacon so if she came face-to-face with one, she would use one of his advice tips. She would laugh whenever he would tell her a story about Sideburn, which were always funny. X-Brawn was like a brother she never had, she adored him like she had adored Optimus as her father. He would even help her out with some training when Magnus wasn't doing it. Destiny couldn't wait to get her new facemask from Red Alert, she wanted it before she headed into the battlefield. They chatted away about some normal things that would happen during the next battle. Deep down, X-Brawn was worried about Destiny being on the battlefield. It scared him to think about if she happened to run into Scourge. X-Brawn was assured that Magnus would keep an eye on her and that she was also with a couple of other trainees. He hoped, prayed really, that Scourge would decide to stay clear of the next battle. They reached the command center with Optimus there watching the moniter for any activity.

"Hey Prime, Anything new?" X-Brawn said, as they walked up to him.

Optimus turned around and shook his head. Destiny unlinked her arm from X-Brawns and strolled to Optimus side. She knew that she would enter the battlefield soon, she just wasn't sure of how soon.

"It's the same... Predacons are just sneaking in attacks and then running away. There's been no sign of the Decepticons yet, but they'll show." Optimus said, giving Destiny a slight hug with one arm. He was just as worried about Destiny as X-Brawn was, it was Scourge that had bothered him. He was afraid for Destiny if she ran into him or Galvatron. He didn't really want to lose her, she was his adopted daughter.

"I'm worried about when they do. It will be chaos with some of the trainees on the field, they'll kill them right away and be done with it." X-Brawn said, crossing his arms.

"...I know... Destiny?" Optimus said, looking to the femme. "Do you remember what to do if you run into them or Galvatron?"

"I'll radio over my com-link and get to safety. I need to stir clear of them, am I right?" Destiny answered.

"That's exactly right." Optimus said. "Oh yes and Destiny, Red Alert said that your mask is ready for you."

"Cool!"

"Ha ha. I'll come along, I want to see it on you again. And this time you will be able to keep it."

"I'll tag along as well, I haven't seen her with the mask yet." X-Brawn said, smiling underneath his facemask.

"Well let's go!" Destiny said, almost dragging Optimus with her.

"Ha ha ha. I'm coming!" Optimus stated, chuckling and trying to keep up with Destiny.

"Better you than me Prime. Ha ha ha ha!" X-Brawn said, following behind Destiny and Optimus.

Destiny and Optimus laughed heading towards the infirmary, to retrieve Destiny's mask. Optimus had grown closer to Destiny after he learned that Destiny found out about her mother. And Destiny became closer to Optimus, seeing him as a role model and a parent to her. They all entered the infirmary to see Red Alert checking over some medical reports. She saw them enter and she smiled.

"Hello Destiny. Ready to put your new mask on?" Red Alert said.

"You bet!" Destiny said.

"Come over here then." Red Alert motioned her to follow.

Destiny walked to her and followed her to the room where her new mask was, but Optimus and X-Brawn stayed put and waited. Destiny saw her white mask became a bit embarassed as Red Alert gave it to her.

"Thanks Red... I mean it really." Destiny said, clipping on the mask. It fit perfectly and, to Destiny's surprise, it was comfortable. She wanted to see what she looked like with it on before she went back to Optimus and X-Brawn. She looked good in her opinion, she liked it. But she wouldn't wear it all the time like most of the mechs and femmes, who had one, did 24/7 it seemed like. She turned back to Red Alert, who was smiling widely.

"Thanks again Red." Destiny said, giving the medic a hug.

"No problem. I'm happy to help Destiny." Red Alert said, returning the hug. "I just hope people like you with the mask."

"Me too. I'll definetly look different with it on." Destiny said, releasing the medic. "Time to show X-Brawn and Optimus."

"Good luck." Red Alert said, with a teasing tint to her voice. "They'll fall off their feet."

"I'll probably need it. See ya later Red." Destiny waved to the medic before leaving the room. Like she thought, Optimus and X-Brawn looked a little surprised to see her with it on. But Optimus had the soft look on his face and she knew he was smiling. X-Brawn just looked dumbstruck.

"Wow Destiny... it looks good on you." X-Brawn said.

"Thanks!" Destiny said.

"I just hope that there won't be any mechs chasing you now because it makes you look cuter to them." X-Brawn said with a teasing wink.

"X-Brawn!" Destiny was glad for the mask because she blushed with embarassment at his comment.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Optimus just laughed. Even though the mask did make her look more like Scourge, he even admitted that it did look better with her. X-Brawn kept teasing Destiny as they left, making her even more embarassed. Upon entering back into the command center, Optimus was surprised to see Sideburn and Prowl there. But they seemed to be in conflict over something.

"Come on Prowl! I swear I didn't mean to aim at you!" Sideburn said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Really? It seemed a little too convienant that I saw you throw it." Prowl said, hands on his hips.

"I'm serious! Prowl come on man! I won't do it again!" Sideburn said, begging a little.

"Geez... what happened now?" X-Brawn said, breaking up the conflict between his two younger brothers.

"Sideburn thought it would be funny to throw a giant paintball at me. Luckily I dodged it." Prowl said, glaring at Sideburn.

"I said I was sorry!" Sideburn said quickly.

"Things never change." Destiny said, with a laugh.

"Well... Destiny, I must say that mask looks great!" Prowl said, turning his attention to Destiny.

Sideburn, on the other hand, fell to the floor in a bit of surprise. He never thought that Destiny would look... cuter. X-Brawn looked sheepishly at Destiny, who seemed a little confused at Sideburns reaction. He just stared at Destiny with surprise written all over his face.

"Sideburn are you alright?" Destiny asked, leaning forward resting her hands on her knees.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine!" Sideburn said, quickly standing up. "My leg just fell asleep."

"Yeah.... Suuuuure it did." X-Brawn said, with a smirk underneath his facemask.

"Where are you getting at X-Brawn?" Sideburn asked his brother, crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing." X-Brawn said, later biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. Prowl looked at Sideburn with raised optic brow. Sideburn just shrugged, trying to shrug off the strange feeling his spark was giving off. He couldn't understand why his spark reacted that way. Could he have some feelings for Destiny? He wasn't sure at the moment. Optimus went to the moniter and suddenly typed in something.

"What are you doing there dad?" Destiny asked, leaning over to see what he was doing.

"I want you to meet someone, Destiny." Optimus said, backing up a little.

Then a hologram of a small girl wearing a pink uniform with white tights underneath appeared. She wear a hat on her head with a pair of earmuffs, brown hair reached to her shoulders. The hologram opened it's eyes, to which were brown. She smiled kindly and looked to Optimus.

"Yes Optimus?" She asked.

"T-AI, I want you to meet Destiny, she's my adopted daughter." Optimus said. Letting Destiny get closer.

"Hello Destiny, I am T-AI, standing for Technical Artifical Intelligence. But call me T-AI." T-AI said, floating towards Destiny.

"Hi T-AI, it's nice to meet you." Destiny said.

"So you're Optimus's adopted daughter? You seem special." T-AI said.

"Aw, Thanks." Destiny answered.

"T-AI, I need you to call the trainees listed to go out into battle to come to the command center." Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus, right away." T-AI said, turning to the computer. "Calling them now."

Destiny was pretty amazed at how a computer system so intelligent could take form, she liked how T-AI could commicate with them if needed. But Destiny also knew that she was going into the battle field soon with some of her friends and the trainees, she was a little excited and nervous. Destiny had the idea that if she was either alone of attacked by the Decepticons or Galvatron, she would call in for help. Optimus was staying behind and monitering the battles with a few others, who were trying to keep an optic out for trouble. But Destiny knew that if she did call for help, that her friends or Optimus would be there quickly. She become surprised by how many trainees were going out into the battlefield, the room was filled with about a 100 trainees, including her. Optimus cleared his voice box and caught the trainees attention.

"Gentlemechs and Ladies! This is the time you face the threat for real. You are going out into battle to learn of the Predacons strength! But I want you to careful! Galvatron or the Decepticons may show and I want you to radio us if that happens. Leave them to some of the more experienced warriors, we need you to live! We don't want any un-neccersary deaths! I pray for you all as you begin to enter the battlefield. Remember your training and be on your guard. Show the Predacons that the Autobots can win!"

There was a bunch of cheers through out the crowd of trainees, with Destiny cheering out as well. Optimus was indeed a role model for not just Destiny but for all the trainees. Everyone of them prepared their weapons, Destiny put her sword, made for her by the Autobot blacksmith, on her back. Optimus had her get one just in case she did get into some close combat with Predacons that may have some sort of hand-held weapon. She was glad that she was taught how to use through an elder Autobot, she did wield it well but she wasn't good with combos.

"Follow the Team Bullet Train, Spychangers and Towline to the weapon shaft, from there you will be on the battlefield. I wish you all the best of luck and pray for fate to be on your side. Autobots Rollout!" Optimus gave his final words to the trainees before they headed out. Destiny, now nervous, followed her friends out to the weapon shaft. This was it, the big moment, she would be on the actual battlefield. They were in the weapon shaft and then chatter broke out through the trainees. Destiny was not the only one feeling nervous, a few others were a little nervous.

"H-Hello Destiny... T-T-This is pretty e-exciting isn't it?" Said a voice.

"You're telling me... I'm actually pretty nervous, I mean this is my first time out in the battlefield." Destiny said, putting a hand to her face. Her facemask was fitting her perfectly and she hoped it wouldn't fall off.

"Y-Yeah... I'm really n-nervous... oh mech...." Ironblast said, fidgetting with his hands. "I don't know when we leave here yet... I'm just getting more nervous!"

"Relax... how you and me stick together on the battlefield? It will probably help against the Predacons if we're together." Destiny said.

"Really? You don't mind?" Ironblast asked, Destiny just shook her head. He sighed. "I'll feel more comfortable when we're out on the battlefield..."

"Yo! Can I join you too? I don't like hanging out with anyone else cause I don't really think that anyone will want to work with me." Faststreak said, pushing through to Destiny and Ironblast. She had made friends with the two mechs, realizing that they had almost the same history as her. Both of their parents were destroyed by the Decepticons but that was after they were born and when they were about 3 years. She was happy and they were like her own family. They saw her as the same way she saw them, as brothers and sister.

"Why not? We can go out there and kick some major Predacon aft!" Destiny said.

"I like that idea!" Faststreak agreed.

"All right! You guys ready?" They heard Railspike shout. "Then let's go!"

The doors of the weapon shaft opened and everyone hurried out, with their guns and weapons ready. Destiny, Ironblast, Faststreak and a few other trainees headed towards the west side of the base, hoping to head off some Predacons from the main base. They went on alert, with the trio of friends standing back to back. Destiny held her blaster out, scanning for any activity. Ironblast scanned the shadows for movement and Faststreak looked around the tops of buildings for any flying Predacons. They made for a make-shift base, that they thought would be fit for doing a sneak-attack on Predacons. As soon as they were in the shadows, a few Predacons appeared, looking for somesort of Autobot prey. They had claws, with some having wings or tails. Destiny aimed through a hole while Ironblast stayed in the back. Faststreak stood in the shadows of the base aiming at the Predacons as well. They fired together, blasting the Predacons in the back, sending them flying into the empty buildings. They couldn't celebrate because a few more Predacons appeared and fired on their base, Faststreak hurried into the safety of the base shooting at the Predacons from the side. Destiny kept to her hole, shooting at the Predacons managing to hit them. Sudden she heard Faststreak yell out.

"FRAG!! THEY BLASTED MY ARM!"

"Hold still Faststreak! I can fix it up!" Ironblast was at his friends side repairing his damage. Destiny kept firing, trying to hold them off.

"I'll hold them off! ...Frag! These guys keep coming!" Destiny shouted shooting a few Predacons down.

"Almost fixed... There! NOW GET THEM!" Ironblast shouted pulling out his giant cannon and leaving the base to fire at them from the outside.

"Let's go! It's time to set up tactics!" Destiny shouted, following her friend.

"Right behind ya sis!" Faststreak said, firing at the Predacons at full power. They managed to blast away at the remaining Predacons that stood there before retreating back.

"Whoa... That was really close." Ironblast said, keeping his cannon aimed at the front.

"You're telling me... should we try to scout ahead? or fall back a little?" Destiny asked her two semi-brothers.

"If you ask me... we should back up a little." Ironblast said. "We don't know who's ahead."

"I'm scouting ahead, bro! Let's get 'em!" Faststreak rushed forward.

"Faststreak! Wait!" Destiny and Ironblast couldn't stop thier friend. They looked to each other in horror as Faststreak disappeared around the corner, they couldn't leave him so they followed readying their weapons on full. They searched for their friend, with fear. They didn't want to risk getting noticed by the Predacons but they were worried about Faststreak. They hoped that he hadn't been seen by more Predacons or worse, the Decepticons. They Faststreak went flying back from around the corner, he landed with a grunt and he groaned in pain. His side was sparking horribly. Ironblast and Destiny rushed to his side, yipping in fear. Decepticons. They were there and they had just run into them.

"Oh...slag.." Ironblast gasped.

"Oh look! There's more of those foolish trainees." said a white, black and orange decepticon with white facemask and a orange visor.

"Yeah! They're just too stupid! And look! They sent a femme on the field!" Said a dark brown and light brown Decepticon that had an orange visor as well. His chest was busted out, to which he could transform into a tank.

"We need to get out here fast!" whispered Destiny, to Ironblast.

"But how!?"

"Let's get them Armorhide!" Said the white Decepticon.

"You bet Movor!" Said Armorhide. They fired missiles and gun fire on trio. Ironblast fired his cannon, allowing Destiny to drag Faststreak to the side away from the gunfire. Ironblast joined her quickly with a scared look on his face.

"There's more! They just arrived! We need to get out of here!" He said.

"How many more?" Destiny asked as Faststreak got to his feet quickly.

"It's all of them! All six!" Ironblast said.

"Optimus! This is Destiny! Come in!" Destiny said, quickly over her com-link.

"Destiny? What's wrong!?"

"The Decepticons found us! We need help!"

"I'm on my way with the Autobot brothers and Magnus! Get to safety!" The com-link went dead after that.

"Let's go! We'll get killed sitting here!" Destiny said, standing as well.

"I don't think so..." Said a dark and cruel voice.

They whipped around, coming face-to-face with the Decepticons. A tall black and gray transformer stood there, with a red sword in his hands. His blood red optics were locked on them and he wore a facemask. Destiny fought back a scream as Faststreak stood in front of her, protecting his little sister. It was Scourge and he looked ready to kill.

* * *

Weellllllllllll? What did you think? I hope it was good.

Please leave reviews! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: Captured and the seduction

Mwahaha! I have done it!

Okay, my Frankinstein moment is done. Here's chapter 5 for you.

I do not own Transformers.

Scourge: She wishes she did though.

BlackK: Shut up!

* * *

The trio looked at their worst nightmare, the Decepticons. With Scourge standing there, his sword ready for the strike. Destiny had never thought that a transformer could look as scary as Scourge had, his optics were showing them that they were targets. Destiny became afraid quickly at his appearance, he did look as violent as the stories she heard about him. He was taller than her and Faststreak but just a little shorter than Ironblast. He looked to each them, while the Commandos behind him scanned the trio, trying to choose a target.

"Seems they're all trainees." Said a tall green and black Decepticon with a red visor. Something about him seemed to really scare Destiny, she couldn't pinpoint what it was though.

"Yes... They're foolish to come out here. Seems they've chosen their fate." Scourge said, in a tone that made Destiny flinch.

"Maybe we should 'teach them a lesson' that they'll never forget." Said a blue, orange and red Decepticon with a golden visor. On his back was a helicopter blade.

"I agree! Let's tear 'em apart!" Armorhide shouted, aiming his gun at the trio.

"Hold on." Scourge said, stopping the Commando.

"But Scourge! They're perfect targets! Come on, just let me blast 'em!" Armorhide complained.

"I think Scourge has a plan in mind for these three." the tall Decepticon said. "You thinking what I am?"

"That we take these trainees hostage? yes. Mega-Octane." Scourge said, with a smug tint to his voice.

Faststreak gulped uneasily, he didn't like the idea of being someone's personal slave. But neither did Destiny or Ironblast, they just wanted to get out of there fast. Destiny knew they wouldn't stand a chance against them, but she thought that they could improvise until Optimus arrived. She sent her two friends the private com-link about her plan, they argeed, seeing as they had little choice. They secretly prepared their weapons and stood their ground.

"We'll give you fools a choice to either come with us or get torn into little tiny pieces. What will it be, and we are not patient." Mega-Octane said, coldly.

"Hmm... Let's see, how about neither!" Destiny snapped, firing at him. Ironblast and Faststreak followed her example, giving the Decepticons a good shocking surprise. They were not prepared for this but they drew their weapons and fired as well. Destiny barely dodged the incoming missiles from Scourge and Mega-Octane and her friends were having just the same problem. They managed to back away, still firing and trying to escape the Decepticons rage. Destiny put a hand on the handle of her sword ready to use it if she had to, she still managed to fire with her blaster. Scourge pulled his sword forward, almost aiming it at Faststreak. His optic had a cruel look to them as he raised his sword.

"Sword of Fury!" He charged towards Faststreak, ready to cut him to pieces. Destiny gasped and realized that Faststreak wouldn't have any time to dodge Scourge's sword, so she put her blaster to the side and pulled out her own sword and she was determined to protect her semi-brother. She charged forward with faster speed then Scourge. Just as he brought his sword down to cut Faststreak, Destiny blocked it with her own sword. Faststreak fall backwards on his rearplate realizing that he had just barely made it, he was happy to have a sister, like Destiny, to watch his back. Scourge growled and tryed to push down with his blade to at least force Destiny down, but she kept forcing her blade up so Scourge wouldn't be able to harm her with his sword. Missiles were blowing up around their feet but neither were worried about that, they were just trying to get each other. Destiny felt the pressure of Scourge's blade as he pushed it further down, almost bringing Destiny to her knees. She couldn't stop him from doing so unless she forced him back, she gathered a different footing finally pushing back against his blade, pushing him back. He stumbled back gaining his balance quickly.

"Cutter's Blade!" Destiny danced forward aiming for Scourges side. He blocked quickly with his blade. They were face to face with Destiny pinning Scourges sword to the ground so it could not move.

"Not bad.... for a Autobot femme!" Scourge snarled, trying to move the blade.

"At least I'm a lot smarter than you! You evil son of a glitch!" She snapped, trying to keep his blade down with her own.

"A femme with absolutely no manners, you're weak! Pathetic! You have no right on this battle field, all femmes are good for is spark bonding! and being in the way!" Scourge said, gaining a little ground against her.

"You two-timing, power-hungry slagger! I'm going to fragging kill you!" Destiny snarled. She knew he had no right to say that, it wasn't true she was as strong as any of the mechs she knew. She rammed him back with force, throwing a punch to his face knocking him back. He stumbled, staying on his feet before aiming a punch at her. She dodged and kicked him in gut as hard as she could. Ironblast also looked ready to kill him, he hated it when someone talked like that to his sister. She heard Faststreak yell "kick that slaggers aft!", which made her feel a little better. Now he had murder written in his optics, he was going to make Destiny pay for what she did. Destiny knew she was in big trouble and she would definetly get hurt by his wrath. He swung his blade at her with full fury and she barely dodged. She wasn't sure if she was screwed or not, but now she didn't want to stick around to find out. When she went to make a run for it, Scourge nailed her with his blade, leaving a large scratch mark across her side which started sparking. She nearly screamed in pain, Scourge's blade cut her a bit deep. She held her side with her sword as a defense weapon now, she couldn't attack him further. He laughed cruely as he whipped his sword at her, to which she blocked each attack. She wasn't doing so well and neither were Faststreak and Ironblast, they already had some damage in their shoulders and legs. A few scrapes on their helms and sides from barely dodging missiles.

"Optimus!" Destiny yelled over com-link. "We're having some major problems!"

"I thought I told you to get to safety!" Optimus said over the com-link.

"We couldn't! The Decepticons are not letting us get by here!" Destiny said, blocking another set of swipes. "We really need help!"

"We're almost there! Hang in there Destiny!" Optimus said, before her com-link went off.

'Optimus... please hurry! He'll kill me!' Destiny thought, now having to use both of her hands on her sword. She was starting to feel pain in her arms from the rough strikes that Scourge's sword was doing. She fell to her knees, it was getting difficult for her. Her side burned with warning signs and unbearable pain, she was using all of her systems to not scream out in pain. Scourge, on the other hand, was enjoying seeing the femme in pain and also enjoyed to see her struggle against his blows. Destiny's grip on her sword was getting worse, her arms and now her hands were slowing starting to numb over with slight pain. She struggled to keep Scourge away from her friends, even if it meant death for her. She loved them as family and wouldn't let them die. Suddenly Scourge managed to knock Destiny's sword out of her hands. Her optics were widened in fear and she fell back on her rearplating. Scourge chuckled darkly, he finally had the femme's full fear. He raised his sword, preparing to put the young femme warrior out of her misery. Then a strange feeling tugged at his spark, for which he paused, it was almost like he couldn't kill her. He looked to the terrified femme with a bit of confusement, why would one useless femme stop make his spark act up in a protective way? It was like he had another sense, a parently sense. He growled and ignored it, trying to bring his blade down on the femme, but yet again his spark reacted again. His hands shook from the resisting source his spark was using. Then the blade was blasted out of his hands and he growled yet again, shooting a look up to one of the buildings.

"Slaggit.... Ultra Magnus!" He snarled.

Destiny looked up and was immediately happy, there standing with his gun smoking from being fired was Ultra Magnus. She was more than happy to see him, seeing as he had just saved her from being killed by Scourge. Magnus was lucky he found her again, seeing as she ran off quickly with Ironblast. When he lost sight of her, he panicked trying to spot her without calling her over her com-link. The minute he got the call from Optimus about Decepticons going after her and two others, he rushed to find her from his brother's clues. Arriving in time to see Scourge with his sword raise above her, Magnus acted. Little did he know that Scourge was hesistating. And Scourge had no idea that Destiny was in fact his daughter. Then Movor and Armorhide shot at Magnus, distracting him from Scourge. Seeing as that Optimus Prime would arrive shortly, Scourge picked up his sword and made a grab for Destiny. Lifting up by her neck, Scourge held her in lock-hold position so she couldn't use her arms. She refused to struggle, unbearable pain shot through her arms and she had to bite back a scream. She did try to ram him back, to make him release her. It failed horribly with Scourge aiming his blaster at the back of Destiny's head, he was using her as a hostage to prevent Magnus from attacking him again. When Magnus's feet reached the ground, he aimed his weapons at the Decepticons, reving them to full power.

"Magnus!" Destiny shouted, earning a rough whap behind the head. It didn't knock her out but it did give her a headache. Magnus turned ready to help Destiny but instead stopped, his spark freezing at the sight. Scourge was using Destiny as a hostage, his blaster was aimed directly behind her head. Ironblast and Faststreak saw this also and their faces twisted into fear for their sister, knowing that their sparks had almost froze. Decepticons saw this as an advantage and fired their weapons. Magnus blocked their fire but Faststreak and Ironblast weren't so lucky, the two of them were blown back towards Magnus and landed by his feet.

"You fire one shot Ultra Magnus and I'll kill your little femme here!" Scourge threated. Magnus didn't even take the chance, he lowered his weapons. He cared about Destiny's safety and if it meant to drop his weapon he would do it. His spark was aching with regret that he had ever lost sight of Destiny and that he had let her fall into the hands of the Decepticons. Ironblast had lost some feeling in his legs and Faststreak couldn't even move one of his arms, they were damaged badly. Scourge laughed, they had the upper hand again.

"Decepticons! Attack them!" Scourge ordered out.

"Yes sir!" They all fired on the three Autobots, Magnus still refused to take a shot, not even risking the chance that Scourge may actually kill Destiny. The three mechs disappeared into a cloud of gun fire. Destiny was nearly on the verge of crying, she hated seeing them not fight back because of her.

"You fragger... Stop!" She snapped at Scourge.

"Not a chance femme." Scourge merely stated.

"Just stop it! I'll go! You can take me hostage, just don't kill them!" Destiny didn't want to lose her friends, they were like the family she has ever known.

"You're willing to go? Fine... Decepticons fall back!" Scourge ordered, dragging Destiny with him as he made for a retreat.

"WHAT!?" Armorhide said out in shock. "But Scourge!"

"I ordered you to fall back! Now do it or you can deal with me later!" Scourge threatened, letting his temper flare.

"Do as your leader tells you!" Mega-Octane snapped, firing up a dust cloud so the Autobots wouldn't think of following them. They made their fall back and retreated to their main base of operations, taking Destiny with them. Magnus waited for the dust to clear and when it did, he froze in fear. The Decepticons were gone.... along with Destiny. His frame shook from the shock, he had promised to protect her and now she was taken from him. He loved and cared about Destiny, because she was Lightstreak's daughter and that he truly cared for her. Optimus arrived with the Autobot brothers, noticing the remains of the battle that took place.

"Magnus! Ironblast! Faststreak! Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"I cannot feel my legs... they went through some major damage when we were attacked." Ironblast said, wincing slightly.

"And I can't feel my arm dude... It's dead at the moment... Ugh!" Faststreak stated, his side sparking.

"Let's get you two amigos back to the base for repairs." X-Brawn said, helping Ironblast out with Prowl by his side. Sideburn helped Faststreak out. Then the three of them headed back to the main base, while Optimus and Magnus stayed behind. Optimus was starting to worry about his brother, seeing as he didn't respond right away to his question. He walked up behind his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Magnus?" Optimus asked softly.

".......I failed...." Magnus said, softly.

"What?"

"I couldn't........I failed... failed to protect her... I lost her, Optimus! She's gone! They took her! They took Destiny....!"

Optimus felt his own spark freeze with this information, he let his sadness take over. His one daughter, his only adopted daughter was captured. But then he regained control of his emotions.

"It's alright Magnus..." Optimus said. He knew Destiny was a lot tougher then anyone and would not back that easily down to the Decepticons, she was like her mother after all.

"No it's not! I failed! I couldn't keep her out of their hands! I didn't.... I didn't want her to suffer the same fate as Lightstreak...! They'll..." Magnus fell to his knees and punched the ground. Optimus knew he was extremely upset, Just like what happened with Lightstreak, Magnus would be upset and worried until she was brought back. Optimus, now determined, would get his daughter back, one way or another.

~Meanwhile...~

The Decepticons trudged down the hallway of their main base to report to Galvatron with one hostage in hand. Scourge had a firm hold on the femme wrist so she couldn't get away and Destiny did not like it at all. She wanted to struggle but thought it would be best not to, seeing as she really didn't want to lose her arm. But she wasn't at all feeling comfortable, she had the bad feeling along the Decepticons. She kept the barrier around her spark strong, she wasn't going to trust them any time soon. She did get a creepy vibe coming from Mega-Octane, she didn't like it. She wasn't keen on the idea of meeting Galvatron yet, she hoped that she could escape some how before meeting him. But it didn't happen, instead the reached the throne room of Galvatron, and there he sat. He was tall, his armor the colors of white, yellow, with some black and red. His face a grey color, with triple horns sticking out of the sides of his head, it reminded Destiny of funky bat ears. He did have a bulky figure with giant wings sticking out from his back. He was sitting on his throne, scanning his bright red optics on both her and Scourge. He stood up making himself look taller than what Destiny imagined, which also scared her a little.

"What do you have to report Scourge?" He asked. Destiny also noticed that he had sharp k-nine fangs, which reminded her of a vampire bat.

"It seems the Autobots have more trainees then we had anticipated... this femme was one of them." Scourge stated, dragging Destiny forward a bit.

"Well that's not good... Make sure you lower those numbers, Scourge. I don't plan on going back to that ignorant prison any time soon." Galvatron said before looking to Destiny. "As for this one, put her in the holding cells... I'll deal with her later, we have more important things to deal with!"

"Yes sir!" Scourge then roughly pulled Destiny down another hallway, this time his Decepticons not following. She did try her luck at to break free, but only got a rough pull from the Decepticon warrior. She didn't like that now the hallway was getting darker as they went further down. She did whimper softly, catching Scourge's attention.

"Afraid of the dark are we?" He taunted.

"No... I just don't like you, Pit-spawn." She growled, changing her mood quickly.

"For a trainee, you seem to curse a bit often, like a certain femme I use to know." Scourge didn't exactly remember the Autobot femme, Lightstreak, but he did remember that she would always cuss him out in the battlefield and when she was hostage. He did remember that she was dating one of the top Autobot warriors, Ultra Magnus. The day he got sick of it, and he decided to put an end to it.

"Well I hope you get your aft kicked by Optimus!" Destiny snapped. "I would love to see you head to the junk heap!"

"Empty threats will get you nowhere." Scourge said, bluntly. He reached the holding cells which seemed to have some sort of security to padlock it. He went to one of the empty cells, opened it and shoved Destiny harshly unto the cell floor. She turned herself up to glare at him as the door shut, locking her into the cell. He typed in the passcode into the panel and it locked her in. He chuckled before glancing back into the cell, she glared at him with full anger.

"Enjoy being in this cell... because it may be a long time to come before you're free!" He said, smirking underneath his facemask. He walked away, laughing darkly, leaving Destiny by herself.

"This... isn't fair!" She said, clenching her fists together. "I acted so stupid back there!... If I didn't get myself captured, I wouldn't be making everyone back home worry! Optimus... Dad, I'm sorry..."

She got to her feet and headed to the bed there, the cell was fairly small but big enough to be a small room. Sitting down on the berth, she started thinking sadly about how everyone was taking the news of her capture. She knew Magnus was worried as well as Optimus, she didn't really like making them worry. But then something else bothered her, on the battlefield when Scourge was getting ready to kill her. It looked to her, like he was having an agruement himself over something, and another thing that got her was his build. He looked almost like her, the exact figure except for the gender difference. Did she accidently copy him? Or was there another reason? She didn't know, but she would ask Optimus about it. A couple of hours went by, and Destiny sat there in her thoughts. But they were interupted when she heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the cells. Her spark seemed to jump, she suddenly got a sickening feeling of who the feet belong to. They seemed to another pair of footsteps walking along side the other. Her chest rose up and down in panic, she remembered that Galvatron was coming down to see her. She stood up quickly and prepared herself for a fight. She heard the numbers on the panel beep as they were being pressed and with that the door slid open. She didn't like the look on his face, it was a bit smug. Galvatron stood there with another type of look that gave Destiny the creeps. The Predacon he came down with was fidgeting nervously, he was apparently afraid of Galvatron.

"So... you're one of trainees." He said, looking her up and down. "You've got a nice build on you."

Now Destiny knew she would have to defend herself, he was scanning her over like she was some kind of new weapon. He did have a lustful look to his optics, to which Destiny also found creepy.

"Perhaps you can avoid staying down here... I'm here to offer you choice my dear." Galvatron said, tilting his head to the side showing one of his fangs. "You can join me and become my queen... or stay here and rust away."

"That's no processor, I'm staying here!" Destiny snapped.

"Maybe I can change your mind..." Galvatron strolled in making Destiny back up against the wall. He grinned, placing his hands on the wall like he was barricading her from escaping. "You're just to good-looking to be put to waste... Why not change your mind? I can be good."

"You've got a one-track processor..." Destiny said darkly. "I'm not changing my mind!"

"But my dear! Think of all the possibilities!" He raised a finger to touch her cheek. She roughly slapped it away, earning a look from him. She glared at him, there was no way she was giving herself to the likes of him. "No? But why not? You can become even more powerful! Just submit to me! Submit your body and processor to me!"

"You... you pervert! I refuse to side with you!" Destiny snapped. He merely smirked, and tryed to touch her face again. This time she slapped him hard across the face, causing him to back away from her in shock. The side was his face was a little scraped from the slap, to which made Destiny happy. He then touched the side where her hand had caught him and his expression darkened and showed both of his fangs.

"You'll pay for that, wench! You'll be mine one way or another!" Galvatron turned and stomped out of the cell, closing it so she couldn't escape. She heard him snap at the Predacon. "Get Mega-Octane down here to watch that cell! I don't want her leaving!"

Destiny shivered, Mega-Octane also gave off the creepy vibe that Galvatron had earlier when he tried to seduce her. She hoped that it was just a paranoid feeling, the Predacon's feet scrambled down the hallway along with the enraged Predacon leaders. She walked a little ways from the wall, to sit back down on the berth, Galvatron wouldn't bother her for a long time. She hoped that her slap told him enough but now she was going to have to use some more defensive moves to protect herself in the future. Another couple of hours passed and she layed down on the berth.

"Mech... I really miss being with everyone..." Destiny murmured to herself. "Optimus... I need you..."

"Aw.. isn't that cute? The little femme's lonely." She heard a voice that made her freeze. It was the Decepticon Mega-Octane, she got that creepy vibe from him again. She sat up quickly when the sound of buttons being pressed came out. She didn't like that at all, hopefully there was another Decepticon with him so he wouldn't try anything. But her luck ran short, the door opened with the tall Decepticon standing there. He was alone, that only made her panic even more. He chuckled, making her jump up off the berth.

"So... you gave Galvatron a tough time, eh?.... Maybe I could try my luck at getting this pretty little femme." Destiny didn't have time to act when he charged forward pinning her to the wall. She was pinned against the back wall with the Decepticon towering over her. She knew that the vibe was real and that he may be just as perverted as Galvatron. She hated this, she just wanted to escaped and leave for good.

"You... slagger... get away from me!" Destiny said, with her voice shaking a little.

"Unlike our leader... I don't back down from a femme. Now then... let's get rid of this mask." He grabbed around the mask, almost ripping it off her face. She gasped in horror when her mask was in his hand after he removed it. With one quick movement, he crushed it so it's pieces fell to the floor. Her blue optics looked to the floor in pure horror, Mega-Octane just chuckled darkly. She was scared, Destiny didn't know what to do.

"Now... Let me ask you this." Mega-Octane started. "... You're not spark bonded to anyone now are you? This won't be any fun if you are."

She froze, her frame started to shake from the meaning of his question. Just like Galvatron, he wanted her.

"...Hmm... I'll take that as a no." He said, leaning his face towards her, she flinched in response.

"J-Just leave me alone!" She said, a bit panickly. "I'm not letting you get me either! I don't belong to you or Galvatron! I don't even have a relationship!"

She clamped her hands over mouth quickly after saying that, she must of just given him an advantage. He chuckled darkly, he was going to have some fun with this femme.

"So... you're a virgin.... This only makes you even more desirable." Mega-Octane said, putting his hands on her arms firmly, pinning them to the wall roughly. She winched, she couldn't use her arms. She was scared, and she just wanted someone to save her. She offlined her optics as Mega-Octane got closer to her. She whimpered slightly.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Said a rough voice to which she felt Mega-Octane freeze. Destiny onlined her optics to see Scourge standing there, with a very unhappy look on his face.

"S-Sir!? I was..." Mega-Octane started, releasing Destiny and turning around to face his leader. "I was merely trying to get some information from her about the Autobots battle plans!"

"Somehow, I don't really believe you... You can leave. Someone else is taking over your shift, I need you to go to the stratergy room." Scourge said, sounding like he was beginning to lose his temper. "What are you doing!? Get going!"

"Yes sir!" Mega-Octane walked out of the cell with Scourge, whom almost let his temper get the better of him. The moment Mega-Octane left, Destiny relaxed but not completely. Scourge looked to her with a confused look entering his optics, Destiny caught note of this before the door slid shut. She tip-toed over to the door making sure she was hidden in it's shadows and pressed an antenna to it's flat surface, to hear Scourge murmuring to himself.

"I don't understand... what is this feeling?... It's almost like it knows when this..femme is in trouble. I just react to it. Who is she? Why do I keep getting this 'protective' feeling around her? It just doesn't make sense!"

Destiny was starting to get confused herself, Scourge 'knew' when she was in trouble? That was odd. But she didn't press on it as she slowly backed away from the door and to the berth. She did become a little exhausted after having to deal with two mechs that wanted her. Laying back down on the berth, she rolled to her side, facing the wall. But she couldn't fall into recharge, she just had to much on her processor to think about. She listened as another pair of footsteps were heard coming down to the cells.

"What'd you need me for?" Said a voice, which sounded a little irratated. "I was just ready to get some recharge!"

"You are to guard that cell." She heard Scourge growl. "That is an order."

"But! But why me!?"

"Do you want to pick a fight with me? I don't think it's a good idea, Movor..." Scourge sounded like he was ready to lose his temper again. "Do not test me."

"S-Sorry about that, Scourge.... I'll guard the cell." She heard Movor say. Then the sound of footsteps stomped away, apparently Scourge was fuming. Destiny stayed in her position listening to see what Movor was going to say, he sighed.

"This is so lame! I get stuck with babysitting!" Movor whined. Destiny could hardly believe that this guy was really a strong Decepticon warrior through the way he complained. She did find it a bit funny though. "Maybe that Autobot femme is asleep, then I don't have to worry about her yapping at me. This really bites! Seriously why me!? He could of easily gotten someone else! But noooooo... he just calls me up! The impatient freak, I don't see him doing anything work around here!"

"You really like to complain don't you?" Destiny asked through the door.

"You're suppose to be in recharge!" Movor snapped.

"Your constant whinning kept me up." Destiny said, really trying to surpress her laughter.

"Oh shut up and recharge already! I don't want to stay here and chit-chat with the likes of you!" Movor snapped. Destiny sighed with relief, she didn't have to worry about him entering the cell. She knew that he didn't want anything to do with her. She only heard him grumble in irratation as he seemed to sit down on something. She just layed there on her side before exhaustion caught up with her. She offlined her optics and fell into recharge.

* * *

Galvatron: ...Do you hate me or something?

BlackK: I don't hate you. I just thought you would fit that role. *smiles*

Galvatron: You hate me..

BlackK: NO!

Galvatron: Yes you d-

BlackK: *pulls out sword* I said I don't hate you!

Scourge: ...That's my sword.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yes, I do argue with the characters, it's a bit normal for me really. Eh heh...

So please leave reviews! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6: Escape the enemy base

AH! Finally! *ahem* Well, sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, I've been really busy!

So here's Chapter 6 for ya.

Enjoy! Transformers does not belong to me.

* * *

It seemed like Destiny barely slept, she probably got a few recharge hours in before she would hear footsteps. She would jump awake, afraid that it may have been Galvatron or Mega-Octane, but would sigh in relief when she found out that it was just Movor pacing back on forth. The shuttle Decepticon refused to talk to her or even communicate in general. She would try to at least start a conversation, but it would always end quickly when he snapped at her and told her to leave him alone. Seeing as the mech had absolutely no interest in her, Destiny decided lean against the back wall away from the door. She wasn't comfortable at all in the tiny cell, there wasn't a lot of room to really move around but she managed to walk around a little. She glanced to the broken pieces of her mask and sighed quietly. Mega-Octane was about to take the advantage over her until Scourge arrived in the nick of time to save her. The only thing she really lost was her mask and for that she was relieved.

"Mech... there's no room in here to really stretch you know?" She said, hoping she would get a response out of the arrogant Decepticon.

"Well, sucks to be you." Movor said, bluntly.

"You are such a party crasher!" Destiny said, crossing her arms in the dark cell.

"So? I don't care about what happens to you. Now shut up and leave me alone." Destiny sighed in frustration. She was going to get him to talk for more than two sentences in a conversation. She had nothing better to do really and she did admit that picking on him was fun. She stayed quiet for a few more minutes, before some heavy footsteps were heard coming towards their area. Destiny waited for a little bit to hope it was just some random Predacon, but her hopes ran short.

"How's our little prisoner doing?" asked a voice that made her freeze with horror.

"Well... So far so good..." Movor answered, a little unsure.

"If you don't mind... I would like to have a word with her." Galvatron asked.

Destiny shivered a little, he was going to try and persuade her to join him. She didn't like him at all, for the most part, he literally creeped her out. She found out that yesterday he was nothing but a pervert out to get her, to make her become his. She shivered again at the thought of it. The passcode was being typed in and she took a defensive stance, she wasn't going to give in without a fight. Seconds later, the door opened and there he stood, the same lustful look he had when he looked her over the first time. The only difference was that she didn't have her mask, that seemed to increase the look in the Predacon leaders' optics. He walked in a few steps and she immediately backed away until she pressed her back to the wall. She glared at him with hate full in her optics, she truly didn't like him.

"Perhaps we met the wrong way..." Galvatron said, slyly.

"I know what you want... and I'm still refusing you!" Destiny snapped.

"But look to the bright side! I can see you're strong... and to get stronger you must join forces with me." He held his hand out to her. "Do you care to change your mind?"

"No!" She stood against the wall, refusing to look to his hand.

"I'm a little disappointed to hear you say that..." Galvatron frowned and lowered his hand to his side. "But..." He again scanned her figure over.

Destiny pressed further into the wall as Galvatron again barricaded her in with his hands pressed to the wall as well. She wasn't sure if he was trying an advance or just waiting for the right moment to strike. Destiny kept her defense up just in case he tried something funny. He merely had a smug look with a dark smirk.

"You should know... I don't give up unless I get what I want. And I want you..." Each word made her cringe mentally. She fought back a shiver, when he said the words _'I want you'. _Destiny wasn't about to give in to him. She would escape some way and some how.

"...Keep dreaming you overgrown bat! I won't let you have me! I'd rather rust away then be with you!" She snapped at him.

"Fiesty are we? This makes you a even more desirable prize to win." He stroked her cheek with one finger, to which she slapped away. "I like the fiesty ones."

"Get the frag away from me!" Destiny snapped, again slapping away his hand. She was going to have to slap hard like she did yesterday, she went to slap him but this time he caught her wrist, stopping the small attack.

"Ah ah ah... I don't think so.. not this time." Galvatron said, leaning in towards her face. She quickly pulled her head away from his incoming advance, to which she quickly regretted. She shivered, feeling his rough breathing on her neck. She was starting to panic again, she had to think of something fast. Destiny also felt one of his fingers trail down her torso, to which she flinched. Then an idea came to her mind and she decided to use it. As soon as Galvatron lifted his head away from her neck, she threw an upward fist and connected with his bottom jaw. As a result, he stumbled backwards getting away from the femme, who was now on the defence.

"You'll regret doing that soon enough... I will make sure of it!" With that said, Galvatron stomped out of the room with the door closing behind him. He then snapped at Movor, who was currently awaking from recharge. "You better guard this cell!" And then the Predacon leader stomped off out of the area.

Destiny was again relieved to be left alone by him for awhile, but then she heard Movor walk to the cell but he didn't look in.

"Geez! What did you do to make him upset like that!?" Movor asked.

"I have my reasons! Why would YOU be interested anyways!?" Destiny said back.

"You have a point. I don't want to know." Movor said, sitting back down on something.

"So... you didn't hear the conversation we had earlier..." Destiny said.

"Conversation?" Movor asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Uh yeah. What were you asleep or something?" Destiny asked. 'Finally! I might get a conversation out of this sour bot!'

"That's none of your business!" Movor snapped.

"Okay fine... I'll leave it at that." She said, laying down on the berth. It was quiet for a few minutes, Destiny wasn't sure if she say something to bug him or just stay quiet. She looked to the ceiling of the dark cell and wondered how she was going to escape.

"...So... What was the conversation about?" Movor asked out of the blue.

'Wow, this is new.' Destiny thought sitting up slightly. "You're still interested?"

"It won't stop bugging me until I know the whole story here." Movor said.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you." She said. Destiny explained the whole story to Movor, through the door, seeing as he wouldn't even bother to look into the cell. She finished telling him and sat back waiting for his response.

"That's something you don't hear about everyday... But why on Cybertron would he want you? You're just an annoying femme!" Movor said.

"How should I know? I don't like him period! He's creepy!" Destiny snapped.

"Hmm..." She heard Movor stand and walk to the cell. And to her surprise, he actually looked in for once to see her. Then he snorted and stepped away from sight.

"What!?" Destiny asked.

"I don't see what's so pretty about you. You're just another femme to me." Movor said, snorting again. "And for the record I really don't like you."

"Look here you over grown tin can! I don't want anything to do with your leader!" Destiny snapped, standing from the berth. "I don't like you either!"

"Like I care. He's your problem not mine." Movor said.

"You're pretty sad as a warrior you know! I bet you can't fight without being threatened by your leader!" Destiny said, knowing that this would get a reaction. "You're a poor excuse for a fighter!"

"You better watch what you say, femme! or you'll regret it!" Movor growled.

"Oh really? That I'd love to see!" Destiny said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why you little-!" Movor started to say.

"What's the matter with you Movor? Don't argue with femme, it's pathetic." Said another voice.

"If you would have know what she's saying Armorhide, you'd be just as ready as I am to tear her apart!" Movor snapped.

"You are actually letting a femme get under your armor? That's ridiculous!" Said Armorhide.

Destiny came up with another idea, she knew that Armorhide wouldn't be able to resist the urge to open the door and try to kill her as well. She smirked knowing that this would work perfectly.

"You know what? I bet you're no different, Armorhide! You're probably just as a much of a poor excuse as he is!"

"What did you just say!?" growled Armorhide. It was working.

"I said, you're nothing but a weak warrior that probably can't shoot even if the target is just standing there right in front of him!" She said, smirking.

"You're really asking for an aft kicking femme!" Armorhide snarled. "I'll tear you apart! So don't test me!"

"Oh really? I bet you couldn't even do it if you wanted to!" She said.

"Okay that's it! I'm going to murder you!" Armorhide snarled. But he was stopped by Movor.

"Now wait a minute! Do you have any idea of how much trouble we'll be in if you open that door? Armorhide, she's messing with us!" Movor said, trying to reason with his comrade. "Scourge will have our heads!"

"But she's asking for it! Oh! Just let me at her! I'll show her that I'm no weakling!" Armorhide growled.

"No! If Scourge gets in trouble for our actions, he'll come after us!" Movor said, struggling to keep Armorhide from reaching the panel. Destiny knew her plan was working perfectly, when Armorhide opens the door she would make a run for it.

"Grr!" Armorhide sounded like he might be backing down. Movor released him and backed away.

'No! I have to make him unlock the cell!' Destiny thought. "What? You're soo scared of your leader that you won't fight! That's pretty lame!"

"THAT'S IT!! I don't care if we get in trouble, I'm teaching her a lesson!" Armorhide snarled, pressing the buttons to the panel. Destiny prepared to fight him first. The door slid open and a very angry Armorhide charged in at her, she smirked and dodged his punch. When he passed her by, she kicked him so he would hit the wall. And he hit it head first, making him groan in pain. She ran out of the cell to encounter Movor, who was surprised greatly by this. She dodged one of his punches and rammed him into another wall, almost knocking him out. Not taking any other chances with the two Decepticons, she ran down the dark hallway. She may have gotten out of the cell but that didn't stop anyone in the base from capturing her again, Destiny really didn't want to be captured with fear of what Galvatron might do to her. She stopped coming to another hallway that she had no idea where it lead, but she took it after hearing the running footsteps of Movor and Armorhide.

"ALERT! THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING!!" She heard Movor yell. That only made her quicken her pace, she would have no time to dwindle on her thoughts. She needed to get out fast. Being further down the hallway, she heard Galvatron roar in fury. That scared her, she knew he could get deadly if angry enough. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he caught her. Destiny knew everyone of the Predacons would hunt her down, as well as the Decepticons. She didn't even want to run into Mega-Octane, fearing of what he might do to her. She came to another unknown hallway that had three different paths, she was completely lost. She didn't know which way to take, but a sudden voice made her jump.

"Do you really think that I'll let you escape?" Galvatron said, coldly.

"I'm not staying here with the likes of you!" Destiny snapped, spinning around to see him.

"Oh you're staying here whether you like it or not!" Then his body shifted, transforming him into a twin headed dragon. "Twin Dragon Breath!"

Destiny ran down the hallway in front of her, to avoid the fire he blew out. She took off fast, hoping she wouldn't run into any of the Decepticons. The Predacons she could handle, they seemed to be a little to easy to take down. The Decepticons were much more violent, one other reason for Destiny to avoid them. Turning a sharp corner, she rounded to her right running down the narrow hallway. She stopped to think of how to escape this base of horrors, before she even had time to move her feet again, someone came up behind her and grabbed her. She went to scream but her captor covered her mouth before she could make the noise. Panicking, she tried to break free.

"Ssh! Look I'm not trying to keep you here!" Whispered a voice. "But you seem to be quite the fighter like a certain femme I used to know..."

Destiny paused, it must have been a Predacon by the way his tone sounded. But there was something different about this Predacon then the rest, something she could almost relate to. The mysterious Predacon looked around before letting her go. Before she even had time to ask anything, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway. She tried to get free, fearing that he would take her to Galvatron but instead he did just the opposite. He stopped short, kicking in a spot on the wall, opening a secret passage. Then he shoved the young femme into the passage lightly, she turned to him with a confused look. Why was he helping her? This Predacon was her exact size and he had claws and ears of a cat. He did have a long scar run down his face. He smiled and closed the passage, leaving Destiny in pure darkness. Even though she had night visor programmed into her optics, it was difficult to see down the hallway. She walked forward, her hands in front of her in attempt to find her way out which she found difficult. She wasn't fond of being in the dark, but if it meant getting out then she would take her chances. As she went further in, she noticed that the floor was beginning to tilt upward. She then began climbing up trying to find a way out, but with the passage becoming a little more narrow, she found this as an advantage. Slipping once in awhile, Destiny struggled upward reaching a spot where it looked like a fragile wall. At first she thought this was some sort of prank the Predacon pulled on her, she pushed on the wall hoping it would give out. But instead she went right through it, like it wasn't even there. She squeaked falling out and landing on her rear. She made a face sitting up, the Predacon did help her. She gasped in shock, realizing that she was on the outside of the base. She, in her mind, thanked the mysterious Predacon, and ran away from the base. But not without getting showered by gunfire. There were a few Predacons firing at the escaping prisoner, and Scourge was also firing. She barely dodged the missiles as they went zooming past her. But then a missile hit her in the leg, causing her to topple over in pain. Scourge, after seeing the missile hit her leg, found his spark aching in pain. Touching his chestplate in confusement, he looked back to see the femme back on her feet but with a limp. He couldn't understand why his spark acted the way it did. He took aim at the femme, hoping to shoot her and maybe bring her down. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't pull the trigger. His hands shook from holding the gun and trying to pull the trigger. But Destiny disappeared around the corner, making Scourge lower his weapon.

"Scourge! Why didn't you shoot her!?" Galvatron barked out.

"I'm not sure sir... My systems must be malfunctioning." Scourge replied.

"That could be possible... get them checked out." Galvatron said, stomping away to his throne room.

"What is wrong with me?" Scourge murmured, heading off to the repair room.

Meanwhile, Destiny was limping badly. The missile did some damage, and it was causing her all sorts of pain. It was sparking and leaking with Energon. She had fallen to her knees several times because her injury would cause her leg to stop functioning for a couple of seconds. She had to bite back several screams, when pain shot through her systems. Before she knew it, her side injury began acting up. It, like her leg wound, was sparking badly. The amount of pain she recieved was a bit unbearable, she gasped leaning into a building waiting for her side to stop sparking. She pressed a hand to her side in a bit of an angry gesture, to surpress the pain a bit more. After letting the sparking calm down, she limped quickly away from the building in fear that the Predacons would find her and capture her again. She didn't even want to think of what Galvatron would have in mind for her. Breaking into a run after hearing gunfire, Destiny tryed to outrun whatever would be firing the gunshots. She didn't even notice the break in the ground, she tripped sending herself down a hidden cavern. Hitting the ground roughly, Destiny groaned, finding it difficult to move her leg without having pain shooting through it. She leaned back, hiding herself even more into the shadows. She was completely covered in the dark shadows. She felt scared and lost, it was a feeling that she did not like. Her injurys caused her to run and hide and pray that one of her fellow Autobot companions would find her. She flinched at the sound of missiles exploding above her, but she was glad to be in hiding. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in them. She offlined her optics to let herself think. She had to get back to the base somehow, Destiny wanted to see Optimus and everyone again. A few hours passed and she was still in hiding. Destiny knew she would have to move soon, for fear of the Predacons or Decepticons finding her. She sighed quietly. But then a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to online her optics and flinch away from the touch. But quickly she became happy and relieved.

"S...Sideburn!" Destiny cried, throwing herself at the bot. She hugged him tightly.

"Destiny! I-It's actually you! I was so worried that I thought they killed you..." Sideburn said, returning the hug. "It's good to see you again...!"

"Sideburn... Sideburn, I really missed you guys!" Destiny cried. Tears seemed to pour down her face, she was happy to see another Autobot. Sideburn was relieved to find Destiny, though he wasn't too please about her injuries. Then the sudden flutter came back to his spark, to which he tried to shrug it off.

"Destiny.... I think we should get out of here before the Predacons show up." Sideburn said, pulling Destiny to where he could see her. Destiny nodded, letting Sideburn stand up. The moment she tried to stand, the pain in her leg and side came back, causing her fall back to the ground. Sideburn quickly helped her to her feet, letting her lean against the wall for support. She smiled weakly. Destiny whimpered slightly as her leg sparked up again, Sideburn was holding her up. Sideburn had a determined look on his face, he was going to get her back to base somehow. Then he moved in front of her and kneeled down so his back was to her. A look of confusement crossed her face as she looked down at him.

'What is he doing?' She thought. "Sideburn...?"

"I'll... carry you back." Sideburn said bluntly. "J-Just get onto my back."

"You sure?" Destiny was a bit surprised by his offer, he nodded. "Okay..." She leaned away from the wall and wrapped her arms around Sideburn's neck, not noticing his sudden blush. He quickly pulled his emotions together and wrapped his arms around her legs as he stood up with her on his back. Destiny truly was surprised at getting a piggy-back ride from Sideburn. Destiny pulled herself a little closer to Sideburn so it would be a little easier on his back. Sideburn checked to make sure she was comfortable before taking off to the base. He walked along the dark shadows of cavern, keeping them both hidden. She was glad to have a friend like Sideburn, who at moment was checking out the area for Predacons. The another shower of missiles exploded causing them both to jump. Destiny froze with Sideburn stopping in his tracks, a voice boomed out loudly.

"Where is that Autobot!?" shouted the voice. This made Destiny draw herself closer to Sideburn, almost hiding her face into his neck. Galvatron had entered out into the battlefield, no doubt looking for her.

"Easy Destiny.... I'll get us out of here I promise." Sideburn whispered to Destiny.

"Okay... I trust you." Destiny whispered back. "I really don't want to go back to that base..."

"I know... Did they do anything to you? You can tell me." Sideburn whispered, keeping his voice low whenever he heard Galvatron roar.

"W-Well.... Okay I'll tell you everything that happened, but promise me that you'll let me tell Optimus." Destiny whispered back. Sideburn nodded and Destiny explained everything that happened while she was held captive. She told him about Galvatron's offer and his want of her, as well as Mega-Octane's gestures. She even told him about Scourge and how he came to her rescue when she thought Mega-Octane would take advantage of her. The mysterious Predacon seemed to interest Sideburn, why would the enemy help out a captive?

"Destiny... I will do everything I can to keep you safe from Galvatron!" Sideburn said, keeping his voice low. "I won't let him get his dirty hands on you!"

"Thanks Sideburn... but I have a favor to ask..." Destiny said, quietly.

"Hm?"

"Don't tell Optimus about that Predacon... I want to keep that between you, me and him... Because it looked like he was already attacked by Galvatron... the scar seemed to prove that... I don't want to get him trouble for helping me." Destiny looked to Sideburn to see his face content. He smiled at her and nodded.

"You've got my word on it. I won't tell a soul. I just find that interesting to why a Predacon would help an Autobot." Sideburn said, reaching a corner of the cavern.

"Me too... That's what got me confused..." Destiny yawned after finishing her sentence. Sideburn chuckled softly.

"Get some recharge, I'll wake you when we reach the base." Sideburn said, reasuringly. "It looks like you might need it."

"Good idea... I trust you Sideburn... I really do." With that she fell into recharge, still keeping her arms around Sideburn's neck. Sideburn smiled, feeling his spark soften. It still did a couple of flutters, whenever he talked to her or he thought about her. He couldn't really determine what the feeling was, but he was going to get back to the base one way or another. With Destiny safe, everyone wouldn't worry anymore. Sideburn was already determined to protect her, hearing the whole story, he wasn't going to let Galvatron get his hands on her. He merely traveled in the shadows to avoid Predacons that seemed to be showing up even more. He was indeed taking a long way back to the base, but he had no other choice. He was going to keep her safe, one way or another.

* * *

Okay! There you have it. I'll try to update when I can I promise you guys!

Reveiw please. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7: Rescued and back home

Okay here's another chapter for you guys. When I did have a bit of time I updated with writing these chapters.

So Enjoy! Transformers is not owned by me.

* * *

It seemed like hours that Sideburn was wandering around, he wanted to get him and Destiny safely to the base without being spotted but it just lead him walking in the shadows forever. Predacons would show up as soon as he thought it would be safe to make a run for it. Destiny still stayed in recharge and Sideburn was relieved that she was resting. She looked like she really needed it too, her story of being captured made Sideburn a bit angry. He wouldn't let Galvatron or any of the Predacons or Decepticons touch her, he would protect her with his own life. Now time was starting to limit down for them, Sideburn had to get Destiny, quickly, back to the base before they were found. A soft sound was heard from Destiny, she was waking up from her recharge. Sideburn hid back into a dark shadow of a building before turning his head slightly to look at her.

"...Mmm... How long have I been out?" Destiny said, almost slurring the words.

"About 6 hours... you really needed it, eh?" Sideburn said, smiling a little bit.

"That's long enough for me until we get back to the base." Destiny said, onlining her optics brightly. She looked around, seeing that they were still in the shadows.

"Okay... you have any idea of how to get by these Predacons? They're everywhere!" Sideburn said, looking carefully around.

"Don't have a clue... I can't do any melee combat but I can still shoot with my blaster." Destiny said, holding her blaster up. She had kept it just in case she would need it but she had lost her sword.

"Good thing you have it... We may need it." Sideburn said, inching away from the wall. He noted her worried look with a smile. "Don't worry about your sword... it's back at base being tempered with."

"That's good... I was worried that I would have lost it." Destiny said, with a sigh. "I just... don't want to encounter Galvatron in my condition."

"That's why I'm going to protect you." Sideburn said. She blushed lightly but smiled, she was happy to have a friend like Sideburn. She kept her hold on Sideburn so she wouldn't fall but she knew Sideburn wouldn't drop her unless he had to. She looked around behind them scanning around the shadows just in case Predacons decided to fight with some intelligence. Which was very rare to meet a smart Predacon that actually knew how to fight, but they seemed to be pretty thick armored to which made it almost impossible to really destroy them. But to some Autobots, they were fun to throw across the battlefield. Hearing the stories from some of the more experienced Autobots, they would laugh at how their faces would fix into horror and they would scream a high-pitched scream as they went flying across the battlefield. Destiny couldn't wait to do that to one Predacons to see if she could get them to scream like little girls. But right at the moment, her attention was fixed onto the battlefield surroundings, looking for Predacons and keeping her optics opened for Galvatron or the Decepticons. Sideburn didn't bother pulling out his gun at the moment seeing as he was more focused on getting back to the base with Destiny in hand. He looked to another shadowed spot across from their current position, he bit his lower lip in a bit of doubts.

"Destiny... hang on tightly... I'm going to make a run for that area." Sideburn said, gesturing his head towards the shadowed spot across from them.

"Okay... Go for it Sideburn! I'll try not to fall off." Destiny said, wrapping her arms once again around Sideburns neck. She wanted to get out of the battlefield as soon as possible. She just felt more comfortable with another Autobot, especially since Galvatron was out in the battlefield looking for her. Sideburn then ran towards the spot, thinking that they wouldn't be seen. They both thought wrong.

"I SEE HER SIR!! THERE'S ANOTHER AUTOBOT SCUM ON THE FIELD AS WELL!!" yelled one of the Predacons.

"Oh slag! I thought they wouldn't spot us!" Sideburn said, running off quickly. Destiny held her blaster tightly, as the Predacons started screaming at each other and as the sound of running footsteps followed them.

"Hurry! Sideburn they're right behind us!" Destiny shouted panickly.

"Just hang on! I think I can outrun them!" Sideburn said, rounding a corner hiding back into a good hiding spot. They hid low against the building as the Predacons went running past them in a different direction. Both Sideburn and Destiny sighed, thinking that the Predacons had missed them. Sideburn stepped out of the shadows on full alert, with Destiny looking around for any signs of Predacons.

"We should be home free from here..." Sideburn said, turning his head to look at Destiny.

"That's good to hea-" She stopped short with a fear stricken face, looking ahead. Sideburn confused at her reaction decided to ask her.

"Destiny what's wrong?"

"G-Galvatron!" Destiny squeaked, pointing ahead. Sideburn looked ahead with his confused expression turning quickly into fear and shock. There standing with a smug look on his face was the giant leader of the Predacons, he was smiling a fanged smile. Sideburn's fear quickly turned into anger, he wasn't going to let him get Destiny. Destiny, on the other hand, was hanging onto Sideburn with some fear in her optics. She didn't want to go back to the enemy base, to where Galvatron could easily have his way with her. She then suddenly remembered that she was still holding her blaster and then she noticed Sideburns expression, it was determined and in a way, protective. She was extremely relieved to have Sideburn here by her side. Her expression turned to anger when looking back to Galvatron.

"Well, Well... What do we have here?" Galvatron said, with a bit of irritation in his voice. "A couple of wandering Autobots, how cute."

"You no good piece of flying junk!" Sideburn snapped. "You better scram if you know what's good for you!"

"You heard him, Bat-Boy... Beat it!" Destiny snapped as well, earning a smirk from Sideburn. Galvatron bared his fangs at the insult, he was going to get that little femme one way or another. Destiny held out her blaster and fired at the Predacon leader with Sideburn smirking at the Predacon leaders surprised expression. Galvatron yelped and cowered from the blasts covering his face to protect it. Destiny snorted at the sight from the big tough act he put on when she was solo, he was cowering and yipping like a cyber-dog that had just been sprayed with freezing cold water. She now knew he was a bit of a wimp when someone had the upper advantage against him. Sideburn was biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. When Galvatron stopped dancing around like an idiot, he turned to glare at the two Autobots.

"Why you little-" Destiny snorted, his voice sounded like it had risen two octaves. Sideburn, on the other hand, burst out laughing, never in his entire life had he heard Galvatrons voice sound high. Galvatron glared daggers at Sideburn.

"You're the first to go on my list!" Snarled Galvatron his voice returning back to it's normal tone. Both Destiny and Sideburn stopped laughing the second he pulled out his long double-sided lance. He spun it in a spinning vortex and aimed at them, but really he was aiming at Sideburn. Destiny screamed as Sideburn yelped in panic, dodging the spinning lance. Destiny kept her arms around Sideburns neck as he was backed into a corner by Galvatrons attacks. A cruel smile appeared on Galvatrons lips seeing the scene, a smile that neither of them liked. He walked menancingly closer to them.

"Trapped like the cyber-cats you are..." Galvatron said with a sneer. "But... only one of you will live after I'm done with you."

Destiny shivered, she knew that he wanted her alive. But she didn't want Sideburn to die at the hands of the power hungry lunatic. The moment Galvatrons lance started spinning was when she gasped and offlined her optics in pure fear for her friends life. She kept her grip tightly around her friend, as he as well offlined his optics in fear.

"Prepare to meet your fate!" Galvatron said.

'No..No, No No No NO! NOO!' Destiny screamed in her head. Then a sudden high-pitched scream was heard and both her and Sideburn jumped but did not online their optics. Then laughter was heard that both Autobot warriors reconized, it was Rapid Run. They onlined their optics and Destiny felt sudden joy appear. There stood team bullet train with looks of amusement on their faces. And Galvatron was sitting on his rearplating glaring with hatred in his eyes. Sideburn had the look of pure relief, his life had just been saved by his comrades. Rapid Run pulled out his shield with Midnight Express firing on Galvatron, Railspike trotted over to both Sideburn and Destiny. His face twisted in surprise the moment he saw Destiny. Destiny was once again overfilled with happiness.

"Hi Railspike..." Destiny said, through her excitment.

"D..Destiny... It's good to see you again kid!" Railspike said, quickly smiling. "We were worried sick over you! I'm glad to see you in one piece."

"I am too.." Destiny said, slowing getting down from Sideburn's back. With some help from Sideburn, she was on her two feet again. She flinched lightly at her leg and side starting spark up a little. "Ow..."

"We need to get you back to the base as soon as we can." Railspike said. "Those injuries look bad."

"I'll live.... Thanks." Destiny said, letting Sideburn know that he could let her go. Sideburn nodded and stepped away a few steps. Then suddenly a few missiles were fired, the three flinched and tried to dodge the missile fire. When they looked out, there stood three Predacons, one looked like it transform into a skunk, another looked like it could transform into a flying squirrel and the last one looked like it transform into a toad. They laughed and kept their weapons out.

"We'll get 'em this time!" Said the skunk Predacon.

"Yeah! You say it Gas Skunk!" Said the flying squirrel Predacon. "Let's get 'em Slapper! Gas Skunk!"

"Did you have to ask Dark Scream?" Said the toad who was called Slapper. Then again they fired their weapons on Destiny, Sideburn and Railspike. Then three Autobot warriors fired their own weapons at the Predacons. Galvatron began to fight back, forcing both Midnight and Rapid to fall back to where the elder Bullet Train was. Then more Predacons appeared and began to fire on them. Sideburn kept protecting Destiny, knowing that she wouldn't be able to run away with her current injuries. Railspike was trying to limit the Predacons so that they could get back to the base. But it seemed impossible. Galvatron took his chance as he seen that Sideburn was distracted, he lifted his lance and it began to spin rapidly. He grinned cruely walking towards Sideburn, he planned on destroying the four male Autobots so he could get his prize; the Autobot femme. Destiny saw him get closer behind Sideburn, but it was too late for her to stop him.

"Sideburn!" Destiny screamed in horror. Sideburn then noticed the shadow draw closer over him, he turned and saw Galvatron ready to destroy him. Destiny gasped and closed her optic shutters. She was afraid to watch her friend die at the hands of the enemy. She tried to fight back her tears. The three bullet trains gasped in surprise, making her re-open her optics. There Sideburn was sitting on the ground with a shocked look on his face. And who she saw next nearly brought her to tears. Optimus stood there with a pretty angry face, glaring at his rival as Galvatron was starting to get to his feet. Optimus had came in the nick of time and saved Sideburn from meeting his fate. Destiny had never been so happy to see her adopted father.

"How dare you interfer with me Prime!" Galvatron snarled, standing on his feet with an extremely angry look on his face.

"Leave my soliders alone!" Optimus snapped back. "Or you'll regret it."

"Oh really?" Galvatron smirked. "Predacons attack!"

Then the Predacons in the area started firing at the Autobots as their leader had ordered it. Galvatron then set his sights on Destiny, planning to take her when everyone's back had turned. Destiny was too busy firing at the Predacon called Gas Skunk to notice Galvatrons charge.

"You're mine Autobot!" Galvatron shouted making a grab for her wrist. Destiny saw this and screamed, but then everything seemed to stop as Optimus stepped in. He had tackled his rival before he could even touch Destiny, then lifted the Predacon leader over his head. Destiny fell back on her rearplating looking at Optimus with surprise and relief. All the Predacons froze seeing that their leader was starting to lose.

"You will keep your hands off her Galvatron!" Optimus said in a protective tone. Then to everyone's surprise, Optimus threw him away from their group. Galvatron yelped in shock as he hit a building after Optimus had thrown him. The Predacons looked at their leader in fear and then to Optimus in terror. Gas Skunk, Slapper and Dark Scream shrank back with nervous looks at Optimus. He turned his angry glare at them and they ran away screaming. Galvatron, whom was in shock at the moment, had never seen his rival do something that even struck fear into him. Optimus was extremely protective of his soliders whether their mechs or femmes. Galvatron ordered the retreat of his Predacons, which they did quickly. Once the enemy had left running away, Optimus relaxed his stance and turned to his daughter to see if she was okay. Destiny tried to stand but she had some difficulty doing so because of her injuries, so Optimus helped her to her feet. She threw her arms around him as she hugged him tightly. He returned the hug as he, as well held her tightly. Railspike was in a bit of shock at how Optimus acted when Galvatron had tried to make a grab at Destiny. He, in his entire life, never seen Optimus act that protectively. Sure Optimus was protective of his soliders as well as caring about them but never had Railspike seen him literally pick Galvatron off the ground and throw about a good 15 yards from their group. That was a pretty long distance.

"Thank you... sir." Sideburn said, standing on his feet. "I thought... I was done for."

"It's quite alright Sideburn. You're a part of this team and you mean a lot to all of us." Optimus said, letting Destiny turn her head towards her friend.

"We had better get back to the base. You'll need to be checked out for any major damage." Midnight said, leaning down and patting Sideburn on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Sideburn stated, touching his upper arm.

"It's good to see you again Destiny!" Rapid Run said.

"You too Rapid." Destiny said, smiling at the Bullet Train. Optimus smiled underneath his facemask, he was pleased to see Destiny in his arms again.

"Can you walk?" Midnight asked her, eyeing the injury on her leg.

"I... I don't know.." Destiny said, a bit quietly.

"I'll carry you back, don't worry about it." Optimus said.

"You sure Optimus?" Destiny asked, turning to look at him.

"Positive." With that Optimus lightly picked her up in a bridal style to which she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hid a light blush on her face, she never thought Optimus would actually carry her. Railspike nodded and lead the way back to the base, his weapons prepared. Sideburn, Rapid Run and Midnight did the same but they stayed behind Optimus as he carried Destiny in his arms. They made their back to their main base, keeping an eye out for any Predacons that might be lurking around. Within the hour, they made it back to the base in one piece. Optimus made towards the repair room with Destiny, so she could have her injuries healed up. Sideburn followed, seeing as he might as well get a check up on all of his systems and he was a little worried about Destiny. They reached the repair room and they got a really surprised reaction out of Red Alert as she dropped her wrench.

"D... De..Destiny!" She said, picking up her wrench and making her way towards Optimus. Destiny gave her a shy smile and waved slightly.

"Hi Red... It's good to see you again." Destiny said, letting some tears of joy free themselves. Red Alert hugged the femme in Optimus arms with an extremely happy expression on her face. Optimus started to get a little uncomfortable standing there. Red Alert noticed and let out a small snicker.

"Put over her here sir." Red Alert said, directing him to one of the tables setting there. Optimus nodded and placed Destiny on top of the table then stepped away, letting Red Alert do her job. She began working on her leg injury first, so that at least Destiny could walk again. It was a couple of hours of Red Alert working on Destiny's leg before moving up to her side. When the medic looked to Destiny's face, she frowned.

"Is something wrong Red?" Destiny asked.

"Destiny... what happened to your facemask?" Red Alert asked with a monotone voice. Destiny had forgotten all about her facemask, she placed a hand on her face in a bit of a sad gesture. Remembering that Mega-Octance had crushed it in his hand when he tried to take advantage of her. Optimus noticed this and walked over to the table where she was being repaired, Sideburn had already left the repair room after having a system check. Optimus sat on the opposite of where Red Alert was working and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Destiny looked to him and then she sighed.

"Well... will you listen to my story?" Destiny said a bit sadly. Optimus then put a comforting arm around her as Red Alert sat by her other side, with a worried expression on her face. They both nodded and Destiny explained everything about when she was captured. To Galvatrons offer and his advances, to Mega-Octane destroying her mask. She did mention the strange Predacon and asked if both of them would keep it quiet about it, seeing as the Predacon seemed have went through a rough punishment already. Optimus promised to keep it a secret and so did Red Alert. Optimus was indeed interested in the Predacon and from Destiny's description of him, it looked as if he had helped more of the enemies out and then was punished for it later. Red Alert was a little disappointed that Destiny's mask was destroyed but was happy that she was still in one piece. Red Alert returned to working on Destiny's side as Optimus stayed where he was.

"I'll make a new mask for you... Just don't let Mega-Octane get a hold of it." Red Alert said with a serious smile. "If he does... I'm going to beat him to the ground!"

"Ha ha! Thanks Red!" Destiny said, starting to return to her old self again. She turned her attention back to Optimus, who was started to stroke her helm. Optimus was just happy to have his daughter back.

"Okay... a few touchs here... annnnd it's finished! Okay your repairs are done. You're just going to feel a little stiff but in a few days you'll be back to normal." Red Alert said, walking away towards her tools.

"Mech... I can already feel the stiffness... but I can still train right?" Destiny asked, getting a disapproved look from Red Alert. "I'll take that as a no."

"You need to rest and let those injuries recover!" Red Alert said, waving a wrench at her. "This is the medic's orders!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I won't ask again!" Destiny said, leaning into Optimus with her hands up in surrender. Optimus just chuckled.

"I'll tell Magnus this..." Optimus said, again patting Destiny on her helm. "Besides... there is quite a few Autobots that want to see you."

"Oh yeah!" Destiny said. "But Optimus... there is something I wanted to ask you about..."

"Hm?"

"It... Well, it's got something to do with Scourge..." Destiny fidgetted a little with her hands. "I mean is that... when he could have easily killed me... he hesitated."

"What?" Optimus looked to Destiny with pure surprise in his optics.

"Not only that... he saved me from Mega-Octane as well." Destiny sighed and leaned on her adopted father's chest. "I'm just confused as he was."

"How strange... I'll keep an optic on his movements, this is some interesting information Destiny." Optimus said, trying to understand all of the new information about Scourge. "But please be careful the next time you go out into the battlefield."

"Maybe next time I can fight by your side?" Destiny said with a hopeful look in her optics as she looked up to meet his gaze. He nodded. Destiny let him stand up as she slowly stood, she was happy to not feel any pain but she wasn't too fond of all the stiffness in her leg and side. She crossed her hands behind her, as she looked to what Red Alert was doing. They heard the doors burst open and they all turned their gazes on who may have entered. There stood both Faststreak and Ironblast with looks of sparklings getting their first gift. Faststreak ran quickly over to Destiny and hugged his little sister. She squeaked but then laughed and returned his hug.

"Little sis! It's good to see you again!" Faststreak said, hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

"You too! I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Destiny said, almost letting tears of joy fall once again.

"My little sister!!" Ironblast said, taking both Destiny and Faststreak into a hug. To which Destiny, laughed happily and hugged back while Faststreak struggled to get away. Unlike Faststreak or Destiny, Ironblast was really crying tears of joy.

"AAW!! COME ON DUDE! I don't need a hug!" Faststreak said, failing at trying to get free. "This is ssooooo embarassing!"

"It's not my fault! I'm very emotionally sensitive!" Ironblast said.

"HA ha ha ha ha!" Destiny laughed. The trio was back together sharing a big hug together. Red Alert crossed her arms with a small smile on her face. Optimus chuckled. The trio separated with smiles of joy crossing their faces. Unfortunely Red Alert became strict and ordered the trio out of the med bay, with Optimus laughing at their reactions as she threatened to throw the wrench in her hand. They ran out with Optimus laughing and walking behind them. When Destiny entered the command center, she was bombarded by her fellow Autobots, each of them hugging into a group hug. She was so happy to see them as they were to see her. The only Autobot that wasn't present was Ultra Magnus and from what Optimus told her, he was in his quarters somewhere in the base. After everyone was happy to see her, they had to return to their duties. That gave Destiny the chance to aske Optimus on where Magnus's quarters were, she wanted to surprise him herself. Optimus told her and let go. She went alone, seeing if she could find them. The directions that Optimus had given her were a little complicated but she managed well, wandering for about an hour trying to find them. After reaching the door to which lead her to believe that she had reached it, Destiny knocked on the door to get his attention. Nothing. She knocked again and then listened for movement.

"...I don't want to bothered..." She heard Magnus say. She gave the door a glare before knocking again. He repeated the same saying.

"Just... leave me alone!" Magnus snapped from within the room.

"Magnus! Please open up! I want to see you!" Destiny called through the door. She stepped a little away from the door and waited for him to open up. The moment the door opened, she threw herself at him throwing both arms around his neck in a hug to which he was completely taken off guard. He fell back taking Destiny with him. He was such in a shock that he had problems trying to comprehend everything. Destiny just leaned back to see his surprised expression as she smiled back. He pulled her into another hug as he finally realized who it was. He couldn't believe it, she was back. Destiny was a little taken back by his reaction to her hug as he hugged her tightly to him. She couldn't move her hands from his chest as she was pressed tightly to him.

"Hey Magnus... I can't... I can't feel my arms!" Destiny said, failing at trying to shift in his grip.

"You're back...! You're back! I can't believe it.... you're really back!" Magnus said, refusing to let the femme go.

"I can't breathe here! Magnus!" Destiny complained.

"Ha ha... Sorry, I was just caught up in the moment Destiny." Magnus said, letting her go so that she could look at him. Destiny smiled and stood up also helping Magnus to his feet. He stroked the femme on her helm causing her to look at him with a sheepish smile. His mood had definetly brightened now that he knew that Destiny was back home with her fellow Autobots. She was more than happy to be to be back to where she knew where she belonged, with the Autobots. Then together they headed back to the command center where Destiny was once again bombarded by more of her fellow Autobots.

* * *

Well that's that! I hope you like it.

Reviews! (I think I misspelled that on a early chapter.)


	9. Chapter 8: Discovery found out

Here's another chapter for you. I'm starting to catch up on all of my stories, I'll get there I hope.

Well, Enjoy! Transformers is not owned by me.

* * *

A few weeks had past and the war against the Predacons stayed the same. Destiny had especially stayed close to Optimus, her step brothers and Magnus during the battles. She felt more secure with them. But as they battled, Destiny noticed a change in Magnus' attitude towards Optimus. It was almost like he was angry at him for something and would usually refuse to work with him. Destiny couldn't understand what was happening between them, why they were starting to grow further away from each other. Every time she, Magnus and Optimus came back to the base, Magnus would look to Optimus and growl before walking away from him. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but he would disappear when she finally got the chance. She didn't dare ask during her training with him, in fear that he may walk out on her. But when the training ended, he would walk away and she would lost her chance. She then quit trying to ask him, she figured she would ask Optimus instead but only when he had some free time. She wouldn't disturb him during when he was busy. Now her morning training just finished and, as always, Magnus walked out. Destiny sighed and decided to head off to the command center, where a few of the earlybird mechs should be. But when she reached it, she found it empty. Destiny had a discouraged look on her face, but walked towards one of the chairs and sat down in it.

"Mech... Why is that no one is ever up at this time?" Destiny sighed, placing her elbows on the edge of the control panel. She placed her chin on the palm of her hands in a bored manner.

"Sounds like you're not much of a morning person." Said a voice. Destiny glanced to her right and smiled.

"Hi T-AI. And no I'm never a morning bot."

"I see." T-AI said, returning the smile. "So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping to catch Optimus... I guess he's not up." Destiny said looking to the hologram.

"Did you want to talk to him? You know I can contact him." T-AI said, floating in front of Destiny.

"Oh no. That's okay!" Destiny said, putting her hands up. "Although I do want to talk to him about something."

"Does it have anything to do with Magnus by chance?" T-AI asked. Destiny looked, in surprise, at the hologram before her.

"How did you..." Destiny started.

"I can usually read people well, it's a special talent that Optimus says I have." T-AI said, giggling slightly.

"You know... you and me are a lot alike. How scary." Destiny said, giggling as well.

"I'll contact him for you... it's no problem really." T-AI said, floating towards a control panel and typing in something.

"Thanks T-AI. I owe you for this one." Destiny said, relaxing back in the chair. She offlined her optics as T-AI contacted Optimus and asked him to come to the command center. She knew what she wanted to ask him, she knew what she wanted to know. Was there a argument with Optimus and Magnus? But over what Destiny was not sure of. She wanted some answers about the conflict. She hoped Optimus would be willing to tell her. She was seemingly curious about her adopted father's past. Little did she know that someone had walked in the command center. She was deep in her thoughts. But then she got a surprise.

"Are you comfortable there?"

Destiny onlined her optics from her position to which she had leaned her head back and stared up to meet Optimus gaze. This surprised her by her falling out of the chair and looking up to his gaze. He chuckled at the young warriors reaction. She then realized at how ridiculous she looked and a light blush crossed her face. She stood up with Optimus helping her to her feet. Destiny's blush didn't disappear though, it seemed to want to stay on her face which earned another chuckle from Optimus.

"You wanted to talk?" Optimus asked.

"Oh yeah!" Destiny's blush faded. "Can I talk to you in private though?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Optimus asked, a little concerned.

"To your quarters... seeing as you have the soundproof system." Destiny asked.

"If that's where you want to go then sure. I'll meet you there." Optimus said.

"Okay!" Destiny walked off to where her father's quarters were located.

"Hmm. Odd. She's usually never like that." Optimus said. "I wonder what's bothering her?"

"Sir... I think it has something to do with the way Magnus acts towards you." T-AI said.

"I figured that would get to her..." Optimus sighed. "She doesn't know about the Matrix of Leadership yet."

"..And to why Magnus wants it." T-AI said, "That's why Magnus has been avoiding you all together."

"And Magnus doesn't want to upset Destiny by starting a fight. He cares about her, to him, he's trying to set an example for her."

"Right. So that's why he walks away when he has the chance. In fear of upsetting Destiny." T-AI said, returning back to her work.

Optimus nodded and headed down to where his quarters were, He knew he would have to tell Destiny. In the past, Magnus was the strongest fighter and he would have been the leader of the Autobots. But instead he, Optimus was chosen to lead the Autobots. This caused Magnus to leave him in fury. Magnus wanted the Matrix of Leadership but it had passed him over and went to Optimus, Magnus refused to follow any of Optimus's orders. Magnus was still desperate on getting the Matrix. After they returned from the planet called Earth, Magnus had met Lightstreak. And that took his mind off the Matrix when he began trying to train the femme warrior. That's when Optimus seen that a relationship was being built. He was happy for his brother to finally settle down about the Matrix, it was almost as Magnus had forgotten about it. Optimus clearly remembered seeing them getting closer and closer to each other, then they started dating. They had fallen in love but they never spark bonded to each other, both knowing they were not ready for that kind of relationship. The day that soldiers started to volunter was when Magnus became worried. Lightstreak said she would go and help out with the Northern base. Optimus even remembered Magnus talking to her later saying that it may not have been a good idea. But she said she wanted to do it, and Magnus told her to be careful. That was the last time Magnus had ever saw her. The base was attacked and she was taken hostage. Magnus was in shock and anger at how Galvatron took the hostages, including Lightstreak. But the last time that Optimus had seen her was when she was brought back to the base by X-Brawn and that's when she was on the verge of dieing. That was when Destiny had been born. He even remembered Magnus being upset about the fact that it had been Scourge that had killed her and that the sparkling was also his. But as she grew into a teenager, Magnus had already gotten attached to the youngling. Optimus sighed upon reaching his quarters, seeing Destiny leaning against the wall waiting for him. He typed in the password to his room and he entered with Destiny behind him. Optimus turned on the soundproof, knowing that Destiny had wanted him to. Destiny stood there waiting for him to respond.

"Dad..." Destiny started.

"You want to talk about Ultra Magnus, right?" Optimus said looking to her. She nodded. "It's bit complex at first to say this but... there's been a rivalry between me and my brother. He wants the Matrix of leadership, a symbol given to the bot who controls the Autobots. The day came when it had to chose a leader and it passed over him and came to me. He disappeared after I received it, then came looking for me in order to retrieve it. It seemed after we came back to Cybertron, he must of forgotten about it. Now he's starting to remember it after all these years here. I think he's only worried about upsetting you about this.. that's why he walks away quickly."

Destiny looked to her father in a bit of surprise. Then she folded her arms.

"Perhaps.... I shouldn't have told you..." Optimus said, wondering if it really had upset her.

"Are you kidding? That makes me mad! I'm not upset! He's angry at you for a little thing like that!?" Destiny said. Optimus was now surprised, he looked to Destiny, who was fuming at the moment. Then he laughed, she just had a temper flare like her mother always had. Lightstreak's mood swings and personality was running through her daughters systems.

"Wait till I find him!" Destiny said, heading for the door. Optimus stopped her short.

"Now wait... wait. Why don't you wait til your training starts up again?" Optimus said, noting his daughter's confused look. "You'll be able to talk to him directly."

"I guess I can wait." Destiny grumbled. Optimus chuckled at her mood swing again, seeing as he would probably see more of them. He let Destiny out of the room with him following behind. Destiny was planning on telling Magnus off for being immature over a little thing like not getting the Matrix. She couldn't wait to tell him off for it. Destiny walked back to the command center seeing the elder Autobot brother there talking to T-AI. She smiled and ran up behind him and jumped onto his back, he squawked waving his arms around before laughing. She kept her arms around X-Brawn's neck and threw her legs around his waist. X-Brawn laughed and just folded his arms.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you Optimus. I wanted to talk to you about something." X-Brawn said. But then his tone changed to serious. "But this is a private matter, about the enemy."

Optimus noted X-Brawns look and nodded.

"Destiny... I need to talk to X-Brawn alone." Optimus said. Destiny nodded, understanding. She got back to her feet and left the adults, heading to the infirmary. She hadn't talked to Red Alert in awhile so she thought she could hang out with her for awhile. Upon reaching the doors to the infirmary, the conversation inside caught Destiny's attention. She leaned down and gently touched her antenna to the door listening the conversation.

"...I know but... do you really think they're ready...?" Said a voice Destiny recognized as Prowl.

"Oh Prowl... They're bound to find out sometime! Please Prowl dear?" Said Red Alert's voice.

Destiny listened intently, she never heard Red Alert address Prowl like that. She was also curious about their secret that they have been keeping from everyone, it wasn't like them to keep a secret.

"I don't know... this is just... well..." Prowl sounded unsure.

"There's no reason to shy about it. You have me to back you up remember?" Red Alert said. It sounded like she had a loving tint to her voice. Destiny had leaned to hard on the door and she fell through when it opened, causing both Red Alert and Prowl to jump. Destiny looked up to see their surprised looks and she smiled sheepishly. Prowl stood there with a full blush on his face and the other fact was that he wasn't wearing a facemask, so Destiny could see his blush fully.

"Uh.... I probably should have knocked first...." Destiny said, out of the awkward moment.

"It's alright Destiny.... Besides... I think you can keep a secret." Red Alert said.

"Yeah!" Destiny got to her feet and let the doors shut behind her.

"You see here... Prowl is pretty embarrassed about this but I know I can trust you... you'll be the first to know anyways." Red Alert said with a smile as Destiny walked closer to the two of them.

"Cool! What's the big secret?" Destiny asked.

"Me and Prowl... we're mates." Red Alert said, with smile.

Destiny looked to Prowl and Red Alert in surprise, she had never known. Then she smiled and put her hand out to Prowl.

"Good for you, Police bot!" Destiny said, as Prowl's face went redder. Prowl sheepishly shook her hand and then rubbed the back of his head. Destiny giggled at the sight, never had she seen Prowl so embarrassed before.

"See? She took that well." Red Alert said.

"So if you're mates... that means that you're already spark-bonded right?" Destiny asked, earning a blush from both bots.

"Yes...." Prowl said, finally speaking up again. "Yes... we have..."

"I have never seen you this embarrassed before!" Destiny said, folding her arms and smiling an innocent smile.

"Well...." Prowl couldn't finish.

"You know Destiny... I wanted to ask you..." Red Alert said, placing a hand on the young femme's shoulder. Destiny looked to her, her expression becoming confused at the look on Red Alerts face. "I know I'm not due here but...."

Destiny's optics widened and she bit her lip to stop her excitement from exploding on her, but her frame gave her away. She shook with that overwhelming excitement. She knew what Red Alert was saying.

"You're having a sparkling!! Red! Prowl!!" Destiny let her excitement explode.

"Ha ha ha! Yes. I was going to ask if you wanted to help raise it a little... I mean.. if you wanted too." Red Alert said, placing a hand to her stomach. "I just found out today..."

Destiny jumped and hugged Prowl tightly that he squawked in surprise while Red Alert laughed. Prowl patted the young femme on the head lightly as she hugged him tighter. She was just appointed as a sister to the sparkling, even though it wasn't due for a long time to come.

"....Yeah... I only just found out today as well..." Prowl said, as Destiny finally released him. "I was just as happy as you are now."

"Wouldn't it be so cool, if you found out that it was twins!" Destiny said. Red Alert laughed.

"It would... Prowlie, you would probably faint if that was the case." Red Alert said, watching as Prowl smiled lovingly at her.

"You guys... are love birds!" Destiny said. Prowl kissed his mate on the cheek as Red Alert let him wrap his arms around her. Destiny giggled as Red Alert went back to the second medical room. Prowl put his facemask back on.

"...Would you really faint if it was twins?" Destiny asked. Prowl fell backwards in surprise, making Destiny laugh loudly. He sat there with dumbfound look on his face as he watched Destiny laugh at his reaction to her question.

"Well...! I... uh...um..." Prowl was a bit speechless.

"Your.... Your face! That was the funniest thing I had ever seen!" Destiny helped the Police bot to his feet as he sighed. He brushed himself off and left the infirmary with Destiny following him. Prowl knew that Destiny would keep a secret but he was a little flustered and a little embarrassed about his reaction to her question. Destiny and Prowl reached the command center where Destiny stopped. There stood Ultra Magnus, keeping his distance from Optimus with a bit of a tense expression on his face. Destiny's happy moment faltered and she felt a little angry again. She remembered what Optimus had told her and that seemed to anger her more. She folded her arms. Magnus just gave a glare at Optimus and nearly stomped away, he was heading to one of the training rooms. Destiny went after him but she looked around for a hand-held object she could use. Magnus entered the training area, not evening sensing that Destiny was behind him. Magnus stood there in the middle of the room with his back to her. She found a long pole used for close combat weaponry and picked it up. Destiny let her anger flare thinking about how Magnus could dislike Optimus over a petty thing such as the Matrix of Leadership, she thought that it wasn't fair on Optimus to have to deal with Magnus' wrath as he would attack Optimus over it. She brought the pole up and hit him hard on the head.

"OW! WHAT THE FRAG!?" Magnus said, rubbing the spot on his head as he turned around to face his intruder. His expression turned into surprise seeing Destiny with an angered look on her face and seeing her hold her make-shift bat.

"D-Destiny? Why are you attacking me?" Magnus asked, seriously.

"Why? WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Destiny snapped, swinging the pole at him again to which he dodged.

"What!?" Magnus was confused to why she was attacking him with a pole.

"You get mad at Optimus over the Matrix of Leadership! And you ask me why I'm angry!?" Destiny snapped, swinging the pole to where it nearly hit him again.

"Optimus told you!?" Magnus said, out of shock. The pole hit him again on the head.

"Yeah he told me! Because I asked him too!" Destiny said, preparing another swing at him. "And you thought I would get upset!? DO I LOOK UPSET!? I'm pretty slagging mad!"

Magnus was surprised that she got angry at him over that, then again her anger temper reminded him immediately of Lightstreak. Whenever he said or did something to get her mad, she come after him with what looked like a make-shift bat. He dodged another swing, taking a couple of steps back so he could actually be able to stop another attack on him. Destiny kept swinging the pole at him, hoping that this would teach him a lesson. Magnus blocked a couple of her swings by pushing the pole away quickly as she went to hit him. Destiny, deep down, was having a bit of fun trying to hit him and it seemed to help her frustration with him. But she was still angry with him. Another swing from the pole made Magnus dodge but then trip backwards and fall on his back. She went to hit him again but he caught it before it could touch his head. Now there seemed to be a bit of a fight of the pole, which seemed to try and inch it's way to Magnus' head and to where Magnus was keeping it away from him. He admitted that Destiny was getting stronger, seeing as she was using a lot of force to try and push the pole down. Magnus thought quickly and pushed the pole and Destiny away from him. Destiny then charged back at him with the pole raised behind her. Ultra Magnus got to his feet quickly, narrowly avoiding the attacking pole. Skidding to the side, Magnus went and made a grab at Destiny's shoulder. Upon grabbing her shoulder, he brought her down to her back roughly and then he pinned the pole above her with her hands trapped underneath it. Destiny glared at him, unable to use her hands.

"Again, I am going to ask you to NOT ATTACK ME." Magnus said, giving Destiny his usually teaching look.

"Just let me hit you! You really deserve it!" Destiny said, trying again to move her hands which failed horriblely.

"No. Don't go around attacking bots with poles." Magnus seemed to snap. Destiny growled and she offlined her optics laying her head back. Magnus raised an optic brow and leaned in closer to see if she was alright. His mistake. The moment he leaned closer to her was when she threw her forehead up, banging it into his face. He went back in surprise, now holding his head which was starting to give him a headache. Destiny onlined her optics, seeing that she was now free to attack him again. She jumped her feet and raised the pole, again wapping him on the top of the head.

"OW!" Magnus was rubbing the top of his head which his headache worsened after Destiny had wapped him. She then stopped her attack by placing the pole across her shoulders.

"There's no reason for you to get angry and attack Optimus! Come on Magnus! That's really being immature!" Destiny snapped at him. He looked up and met her gaze, to which he saw Lightstreak's expression whenever she was angry at him. He blinked a couple of times before his gaze softened. A bit of sadness crept into his optics, he truly missed his beloved.

"......" Magnus couldn't bring himself to say anything, he turned his gaze downward avoiding Destiny's all together. Destiny then felt regret and guilt as she seen him look downward. She bit her lip removing the pole from her shoulders and touching her upper arm. She kneeled down to Magnus's level trying to look at his expression, to which he had hidden from her.

"...I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." Destiny said, hoping that he would look at her again. Then she heard a soft chuckle out of him and had seen his smirk. Then he burst out laughing which caused her to fall back on her rearplating in surprise. He was laughing, in a bit of a happy tone. She looked at him in shock, she had just hit him numerous times and told him off, and yet he was laughing.

"I can't believe this! HA HA! Primus, she used to give me that speech all the time! HA HA HA! Oh mech, she'd even whap me with that make-shift bat! AHA HA HA HA!" Magnus was having problems speaking straight without laughing.

"What are you talking about!?" Destiny asked, as Magnus seemed to laugh harder. He stopped slowly looking to Destiny with a look of thanks and happiness.

"Your mother... Lightstreak. She would give me that speech and chase me with a wrench or long metal pole. That was whenever I made her angry and she would hit me really hard on the head. I had to fragging run as if my life depended on it." Magnus snickered a little more. "She would take Optimus side about the Matrix of Leadership then come after me with a wrench or something asking what was wrong with me."

"You mean.... you're not mad at me?" Destiny asked.

"Of course not. I shouldn't have avoided you and for that I apologize. I should have told you." Magnus said, getting to his feet.

"Soo... if you act like an aft again... I can come after you with a wrench?" Destiny said, standing as well with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't count on it. Ha ha ha." Magnus seemed to have cheered up a bit, and Destiny was happy to have whapped him a couple of times.

"I have a little favor to ask." Destiny said, as her and Magnus walked out of the training room together.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if you could treat Optimus a little better from now on? I mean he is my father!" Destiny said. "Please Magnus?"

"Alright. Alright. It's because you asked nicely and that I really care. And don't come after me again with a wrench or something... It will be a pain in the aft to outrun you." Magnus said, shaking his head. "I'll have to have the medic pound the dents out after the beating you gave me."

"Hey! You deserved it and you know it!" Destiny countered.

"Okay true." Magnus said as they reached the command center. To both their surprise, it was busier than ever with Autobots rushing back and forth. Optimus was looking a bit stressed over something. Destiny trotted to his side with a concerned look with Magnus right behind her.

"What's wrong? Optimus... you look really stressed..." Destiny asked, touching his arm.

"Optimus?" Magnus asked.

"It's Galvatron... he's just departed from the Planet with the Decepticons and a lot more Predacons..." Optimus said with a strained voice.

"Where is he headed now?" Magnus tone had turned serious.

"....He's headed back for Earth."

* * *

It's a cliffy I know! It gets you thinking too. Ha ha!

Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 9: On the move

Okay! For everyone that was waiting for a new chapter here it is! I'm trying to get everything updated, it's just been a bit chaotic lately.

Anyways here you go! Transformers is owned by Hasbro!

* * *

Destiny couldn't believe it, while Optimus a few more Autobots plus Magnus prepared a ship for Earth, she and a few others were to stay on Planet Cybertron. She didn't really think that it was fair, she really wanted to go. A lot of her friends were going but some had to stay behind as well. Faststreak and Ironblast were just as disappointed as her, seeing as they were also denied permission to go to Earth. Their scanners had told them that Galvatron plus the Decepticons and a few more Predacons had already set out for Earth. They didn't have much time to get ready. Destiny, Faststreak and Ironblast were in a training room discussing over how unfair it was for them.

"I don't understand why we can't go." Destiny said.

"I know sis! It's just totally unfair! Why can't they just let us go, you know?" Faststreak said, folding his arms.

"I do wish we could go... I would love to see this planet called Earth." Ironblast said, sighing.

"Me too, bro." Destiny said agreeing with him. She remembered the day they got the report of Galvatrons departure.

~Flashback~

"Where is he headed?" Magnus' tone had turned serious.

"....He's headed back for Earth." Optimus said.

Destiny gasped as well as Magnus had also. Optimus turned back to the monitor to see Galvatron's ship further out into space, it was on course. Optimus sighed and turned to Magnus with a serious look to which Magnus nodded.

"Prepare a ship for a course back to Earth! Get the necessary teams together! Team Bullet Train, the Build team, the Autobot Brothers, and the Spychangers! We also need Towline, Red Alert, Soundmaster, Highvolt, Sparkerstar, Gearshot, and R-Cee!" Optimus said.

"You got it. I'll have them get to the ship and we'll head out." Magnus said. "But I'm doing this as a favor to you! and I'm not following your orders."

"That's fine." Optimus said motioning at a couple of the Autobots to prepare a ship to which they nodded and headed off. Magnus ran off with those Autobots behind him. Destiny turned to Optimus.

"I would like to -" Destiny started.

"No. I need you to stay here." Optimus said, interupting her. Destiny looked at her father in disbelief.

"But I could help you! Please Optimus?" Destiny begged.

"I'm sorry Destiny but it's too risky. I may need you here with some of the other Autobots, you are just... I just can't bear to lose you." Optimus wanted more than anything to protect Destiny, he loved his daughter to much to lose her again.

"But..." She started.

"No. My word is final, I'm sorry. I need you to stay here okay?" Optimus said, touching her shoulders. Destiny went to argue but stopped seeing Optimus' look and she couldn't argue with him anymore. She knew he had a hard enough time to when she was first kidnapped by the Decepticons that she didn't want to get taken again. She sighed and nodded, he hugged her before leaving in the direction that Magnus had went. She stood there with disappointment written on her face. A hand on her shoulder, made her look to an elder Autobot; Sunfire.

"It's alright there Destiny, he just wants what's best for you." Sunfire said. He seemed to be as old as Railspike or maybe even older. His armor was yellow with some orange and white on it. He had a visor that was blue, and some of his armor looked woren from his age. He had jet-like wings sticking out of his back showing that he was a Seeker.

"I know... I do wish I could go..." She said, sighing.

"Don't worry... I'm not letting my two grandchildren go either." He said, patting the young femme on the shoulder.

"Okay... I'll stay here then." Destiny said. Sunfire chuckled before heading back off to his station. She looked back to the door where it lead to the ships before sighing and heading a different direction.

~End of Flashback~

Destiny sighed remembering that day clearly, it was only two days ago. When Faststreak and Ironblast heard the news, they went and tried to see if they could come along but they were immediately denied. But they were told that they needed some more training before they could go to other worlds, to which they thought that they actually didn't want them to get killed. So the trio stuck together and that's when they met Sunfire's grandchildren, Seeker twins by the names of Jetstorm and Jetstreak. Destiny wondered how Sunfire was able to tell them apart, sure they were both different in gender but they looked exactly alike despite the gender. They were also Destiny's age and they had gained the nickname, the Mischievous Twins, for their jokester like pranks. They were sly and smart, which scared the trio to a point. But they made friends with them quickly because they were fun and easy-going. They were also restricted from going to Earth as well, which they didn't take to well.

"Well... there's always next time you know?" Ironblast said.

"That's true." Destiny said.

"Or maybe.."

"We can go.."

The trio turned around to see who said those words, and they seen the Seeker twins standing there back to back with a smirk on their faces. Jetstorm had blue and black paintjob with jet wings sticking out from his back. He was the same size as his twin sister, Jetstreak, who had a dark purple and black armor with jet wings sticking out from her back. Their color schemes were so close in color that it made Destiny wonder who was who. And she wasn't the only one that had problems telling them apart, Faststreak and Ironblast had a hard time telling them apart. Their optic color was red.

"We just go without the adults noticing." They said in unison.

"Has your wiring gone nuts!? We can't do that! We'll get in so much trouble!" Destiny said, horror written all over her face.

"She's right! We can't go against their word!" Ironblast said, agreeing with Destiny.

"But don't you want to see the planet called Earth?" Said Jetstorm.

"We do but..." Ironblast started.

"Then let's go!" Jetstreak said. She and her twin brother strolled over to Destiny's side. Jetstorm on one and Jetstreak on the other, Destiny looked to the twins with a bit of a worried look. She turned and faced Faststreak and Ironblast who shared her same look. She did want to go but she didn't want to get in trouble with Optimus.

"I don't know dude and dudette... this seems a little fishy..." Faststreak said, rubbing the back of his head. Destiny nodded, but the expressions on the twins faces did not change. They had a flash in their optics and the trio knew they were desperate.

"...Alright what is the plan you have in mind?" Destiny asked and the twins faces lit up. "This doesn't mean I'm agreeing! I'm just curious."

"Right this way." Jetstorm said, grabbing around Destinys under arm as his sister did the same on the other side. Destiny was lucky to have her face mask on because her face fixed into a horror face that said 'What have I done?'. They then dragged her backwards so Destiny was looking to her step-brothers in horror. They quickly followed behind with worried expressions.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Destiny said, as they reached the ship hanger.

"You can trust us." Jetstreak said.

"We're not stupid." Jetstorm said a bit sarcastically.

"We know that." Ironblast said.

"Then here's what we can do..." Jetstreak said, letting Destiny go.

"We can sneak unto the ship." Jetstorm finished as he also released Destiny. Destiny stood by Faststreak and Ironblast with panicked stricken faces.

"We'll get caught that way though!" Ironblast said quickly.

"He's right! We can't do that!" Destiny said agreeing.

"We're not finished." The twins said in unison. They strolled closer to the trio with looks that said sly sneaks. They all leaned into a circle to which only they could hear each other.

"We don't get onto the big ship they are using." Jetstorm whispered.

"But we use one of the smaller ships that will be less noticeable." Jetstreak said.

"So we can go without them noticing." They said in unison.

"That... isn't a totally bad idea... I like it." Whispered Faststreak. Destiny and Ironblast were silent knowing that the twins were smart and that they would be able to come with a fool-proof plan like that. It did seem good to them as well and they both nodded.

"Better come prepared then... we'll leave immediately." The twins said, walking towards one of the smaller ships that were being ignored at the moment. The trio nodded and headed back up to the command center. Destiny thought about bringing her blaster and sword, seeing as she would need them when she got to Earth and faced off with the Predacons. Ironblast was going for his giant laser cannons that packed a powerful blow. Faststreak was going to bring his boosters for some extra speed. They hurried and gathered their equipment and when other Autobots asked what they were up to, they all said they were cleaning their equipment. They were still afraid of getting into trouble but they trusted the twins. They then quickly made their way back to where they got waved over to by Jetstorm. They quickly got aboard the ship the twins were busy hot-wiring at that moment. They had to set their equipment in the storage department so the twins had a lot more room to work around. Destiny was starting to get some doubts on their plan, would they get caught and how much trouble would they get in? She shook her head, trying to tell herself that the twins knew what they were doing. But she couldn't shake the guilty feeling of going against orders. Then twins finished hot-wiring the ship and just as they did the sound-off for the departure of the bigger ship, in which Optimus and the Autobots assigned to go. It was time, the twins motioned everyone to sit in one of the seats. Destiny took one of the higher seats that overlooked the small ships controls, to which she knew quite a few things about navigating. Ironblast sat at control panel that took care of shields and entrusted the ships layout. Faststreak sat at a weaponry panel that seemly controlled the lasers and firepower of the ship. Jetstorm sat at the boosters panel which controlled the boosters on the ship and Jetstreak took a seat at another layout panel that would tell her if something was wrong with anything on the ships layout. Jetstorm had the hatchet close so no-one else would enter the ship. The twins silently started all of the ships engines and quickly took off as soon as the bigger ship had taken flight. They had the ship flying in the shadow of the bigger one so they wouldn't be spotted. Destiny admitted that she was surprised, the twins were crafty, sly and pure geniuses. Then that guilty feeling hit her again, she started regretting about coming and became worried about getting caught. Then her private com-link went off and she answered it without anyone else in the ship noticing.

_'Yes?'_

_'Hey Destiny.. um... are you getting this guilty feeling right now? I know I am... Are we really doing the right thing?_

Destiny looked to Ironblast, seeing as he was getting her exact guilty feeling. He looked to her with a worried look and she returned it with one of her one.

_'To be honest... I don't know. I know Optimus is going to.... well.... he'll be pretty upset to find out that I'm leaving the base against his orders. I don't know if we're really doing to right thing or not.'_

_'Faststreak doesn't seem that worried and the twins are pretty content. I guess it's just us....'_

_'Yeah... We'll keep this to ourselves but I think that we probably should have waited.'_

_'Hey you're not alone sis, I feel the same way.'_

"What the... What are you and sis talking about? Are you guys using a private com-link or somethin?" Faststreak said, catching their attentions. They both jumped and looked to him and also noticed that the twins were looking at them with raised opticbrows.

"Um... We're just discussing uh what it would be like on Earth! Yeah!" Destiny said quickly.

"Yes! Yes!" Ironblast said agreeing.

"...Destiny you are such a horrible liar." Jetstorm said.

"We can tell." Jetstreak said nodding her head.

"Well, we've just been busted..." Destiny added with a nervous chuckle. "Look, we're just a little worried about what would happen if they caught us, and if this was really the right thing to do you know? We could have waited a little bit and then left. But I'll admit I'm a little scared and a little excited. But I guess... we have to follow our decision one way or another... Am I right?"

"I... I agree with her." Ironblast added.

The twins smirked and that earned confused looks from both Destiny and Ironblast, Faststreak was completely lost at this point.

"Well we know now..." Jetstreak started.

"Who our leader will be.." Jetstorm stared after his sister.

"Destiny will lead our tiny group." They said in unison.

Destiny sat there in shock, her confusement turned into surprise and complete shock, they had just nominated her to be leader. She was speechless, her systems told her that she wasn't ready to lead and she knew it. She shook her head to shake off her shock but couldn't find her voice.

"I second that!" Faststreak said.

"I also agree." Ironblast said, smiling.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! You guys aren't serious are you!?" Destiny had finally found her voice. "Me, lead? You're joking!"

"Oh no not at all." Said Jetstorm with a smirk.

"You are perfect." Said Jetstreak with the same identical smirk.

"But... But!" Destiny tried to argue but the twins had her set.

"What's the next order of plan o' great leader?" They said, in unison.

"Stop that! I can't lead!" Destiny said.

"I think you'd be great sis. You have that sense of leadership, I can tell." Ironblast said, smiling.

"Okay! Okay! I'll lead! Don't blame me if I screw up." Destiny said, giving up her arguement. The twins smirked in victory and went back to their stations. Destiny sighed, a leader she wasn't sure if she could do it or not. She decided to lead her group like Optimus had lead all of his Autobots, she had always known that he was a perfect role model. A sudden alarm went off that caught all of their attentions, Ironblast quickly checked it out to see what was causing it to go off and he came to a surprising discovery.

"We have someone aboard the ship!?" He said.

"What!? Where is the signal being detected?" Destiny asked, checking her on monitor as well.

"Sector 5. The drop off area?" Ironblast said, in question.

"Faststreak, Ironblast would you please check it out?" Destiny said.

"Yes m'am!" And they quickly headed off to the back of the ship.

"...That's going to take some getting used to." Destiny said.

"You're doing a pretty good job for a rookie leader." Jetstreak said.

"Oh thanks." Destiny smiling sarcasticly. Then the com-link on the ship went off, and Jetstorm opened the channel letting whoever was contacting them talk through. It was Faststreak.

"Looks like we had some hiding on this ship when we like took off. Here he is." Faststreak moved aside from the screen to let a small transformer Autobot with a maroon color scheme with some white and blue-green armor with a number plastered on his chest. His yellow optics looked to the screen with a sheepish look on his face.

"What the-!? Skid-Z!?" Destiny said quickly. "What are you-!?"

"Oh hi... um, sorry for, uh intruding on you, but uh, I know this is a little late in asking but... Can I join your crew?" He asked.

"Oh... sure." Destiny said, relaxing a little.

"Are you racing against the bigger ship? I love a good race." Skid-Z said.

"I know that. And no... we're trying not to be seen by them." Destiny said quickly.

"Oh I see."

"Can you come to the bridge? We could use a helping hand here." Destiny responded.

"Yes! Right away! ...Uh m'am!" Then the screen went blank. Skid-Z's was older than Destiny but he had also had a problem in his wiring about racing, it happened when he went to Earth the first time and scanned a vehicle. His knowledge on Earth would help them out to what they were up against when they got there. And she was still having problems getting used to the idea of being a leader. Skid-Z entered and she directed him to one of the empty seats, to which he took. They were now running smoothly. Until they reached a certain area. The alarms started to go crazy and everyone tried to calm them down but it failed. The ship was heading for a blue planet with what looked like it had some green and white on it. Before they could do anything the ship jumped making everyone panic and it went it a shock, sending everyone out of their chairs and seemingly knocking them all out.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Another chapter... with another cliffy. Yes I know that will probably one day come back and bite me in the butt but until it keeps you waiting.

Reviews please.


	11. Chapter 10: Back again

EAH! I know it's been a long time since I posted anything! I've been busy.

Graduation from highschool is almost here so yeah... I'll try to get it updated!

Scourge: I guess I have to say congrats?

BlackK: Aw! Thanks!

Scourge: ................

Anyways enjoy this chapter!

* * *

There on the planet of Earth, Optimus Prime sat there on a cliff side in his vehicle mode; a fire engine. A few weeks had past by since they have arrived on Earth and battling against Galvatron, who had recently became more aggressive. It was right after they had arrived on earth that Optimus heard the news that Destiny had gone missing. He was shocked and became extremely worried. Ultra Magnus, on the other hand, had laughed and said that Destiny takes to much after her mother. But Optimus couldn't help but worry. He would check into the Cybertron headquarters just to see if they had any leads on where Destiny could have disappeared to but they would always say that there wasn't anything. He sighed and reved up his engine and drove off back to base. A voice from down the street caught his attention, it was the young teenage boy, Koji Onishi waving at him. Optimus chuckled and slowed down when he had reached Koji, Earth years differed from Cybertrion years.

"Hey Optimus. What's up?" Koji asked. He had wild brown hair. And he was wearing his radio phone as always, with a pair of blue jeans with a white sleeveless shirt underneath a light red and yellow jacket. He wore jet black sneakers and he had a radio wrist watch as well, but Koji always stuck to his phone. The eight year old boy was now thirteen.

"Hello Koji, How's your father?" Optimus asked.

"He's actually doing really well. He was hoping to help you guys out again." Koji answered.

"That would be great. Does he want to come over to the base now?" Optimus asked.

"Uh... let me give him a call and ask." Koji quickly dialed on the phone and within a couple of seconds Doctor Onishi's face appeared on the small screen.

"Koji? Is something wrong?" He asked. He had looked the same since their last time on Earth.

"Hey dad. Um, Optimus was wondering if you still wanted to help out with their base." Koji asked, looking a little unsure at the fire engine.

"Well of course! I would be more than happy to help." Doctor Onishi stated.

"Thank you doctor. Perhaps I could come and get you?" Optimus asked.

"How about I meet you. The park?" Doctor Onishi asked.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there." Optimus said, as he started his engine again and started towards the park.

"And Koji..." Doctor Onishi said, from the phone.

"Yes?" Koji asked.

"Please stay out of trouble. I don't trust any of the Predacons or Decepticons." Doctor Onishi said. and then his face disappeared from the phone, meaning that he hung up to go and meet Optimus. Koji was alone so he decided to head off to do some sight-seeing around the cliffs. He promised his father to stay out of trouble really meaning run like there was no tomorrow if he ran into the Decepticons or Predacons. He ran towards the path leading up to mountains that was a bit out of town. He liked strolling around the forest, or at least staying away from the Predacons and Decepticons. Then he stopped and thought better of it, he would go skate-boarding around town. Koji thought that it would be a little safer, so he went and grabbed his helmet and skateboard, which he left them by the sidewalk when he spotted Optimus. Strapping on his safety gear, he finally put the skateboard down, hoped on and kicked off down the sidewalk to town. He liked skateboarding around town. A hour later, his happy moment was ruined.

"There he is!" Said a metallic voice. Koji froze on the road, and looked behind him and gasped. It was a black tanker truck with several other milatary vehicles behind it coming straight at him.

"OH CRAP!! The Decepticons!" Koji shouted, kicking off at a fast speed to try and out run them. Then the Decepticons split up, with Scourge gaining speed against Koji.

"HA HA HA! You can't escape boy!" Koji heard Scourge say. Koji panicked, he didn't really know what to do. He made the skateboard go faster but he still heard Scourge right behind him.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Scourge was laughing. Then Koji suddenly heard the horn honking of a semi-truck and loud crash, Koji skidded to a stop and looked behind him to see that a white semi-truck with some black had just rammed Scourge into a building. It backed up and pulled up beside him quickly, opening the door.

"Get in!" It said. It had a female voice, from what Koji could make out. He looked at the open compartment of the truck in shock.

"Do you WANT to get captured!?" It said. Koji jumped and shook his head.

"No way!" He then got into inside the semi-truck with his skateboard under his arm. There was no driver to the truck. This surprised Koji and he yelped in surprise as the seat belt suddenly strapped itself around him to keep him secure. Then he shook himself out of surprise as the truck took off. He looked to the screen of the truck as it sped up.

"Who are you? Are you a transformer?" Koji asked.

"You could say that. I'm one of the good guys!" It said, then a face appeared that made Koji yelp in shock. It looked like Scourge, but the she waved her hands in front of her.

"Hey! Easy! I'm one of the good guys!" She said.

"Y-You're... You're an Autobot!?" Koji asked.

"That's right!" She said. Koji sighed in relief but then they were bumped a little to the side, and Koji yelled out in shock. The twin cannoned vehicle, Mega-Octane was ramming them in the back.

"Hang on kid! This is going to get really rough!" Then the face disappeared from the screen and the truck sped up quickly. Avoiding Mega-Octane's second ram by nearly. Koji gripped the seat belt tightly in fear of falling out at any second. Then truck was taking a whole lot of sharp turns, to which the Decepticons were having problems keeping up. Koji was grateful for the mysterious Autobot to show up and save him. Then there was a small sports car with the colors of red, green and white coming beside the semi Koji was in. Koji looked out the window in confusement. Then the face appeared back on the screen.

"Relax... he's also a Autobot." She said.

"Oh okay." Koji was surprised to find out that there were more Autobots on Earth, they must have come prepared. The semi turned into a parking lot to a power plant, to where Koji heard and then saw two jets and a giant military airplane. Koji yelped when the semi did a sharp 180 degree turn as the sports car did the same, they were facing the main gates. Koji sat there confused, before the female Autobot caught his attention again.

"You better get to safety... things are going to get a little rough." She said.

"Okay..." Koji unbuckled the seat belt and hoped out of the semi-truck and ran for a couple of wooden crates. But stopped shortly to see the Autobots transform.

"Destiny Transform!" The white transformed into a female bot that looked almost like Scourge but was smaller, had more white and had more of a female build. Plus the blue optics.

"Faststreak Transform!" The sports car transformed into a male Autobot that was the same size as the female. He had two blue optics, and his wheels fitted on his shoulders and on the sides of his knees. The doors stuck out of his shoulders.

Then the jets and the military plane dived down and also started to transform.

"Jetstreak Transform!" The dark purple jet transformed into a female Autobot as well. She was taller than the other two and her jet wings stuck out from her back, and her cock pit was transformed down to wear her chest was. She had wing flaps on the back of her legs. She smiled cheekily and with a cocky attitude she folded her arms.

"Jetstorm Transform!" This was a male Autobot that looked just like the purple female jet, but was blue and he was male. But it looked hard to really tell them apart because they looked so much alike.

"Ironblast Transform!" The plane transformed into a really tall and build-out male Autobot. He had a orange visor with his wings folded downward and two large cannons on his wrists and shoulders. He did have a bulky frame and was the biggest out of the whole group of the Autobots there. Koji stood there amazed at the group of Autobots but he was quickly drawn away from their sight as the Decepticons made their appearence. They transformed and Scourge looked like he was ready to kill someone. He was pretty steamed, his sword was drawn out and he was giving the newest Autobots death glares.

"Ignorant Autobots! You will pay for making me look like a fool!" Scourge snarled. At this point, Koji was already hiding behind the crates looking out from the sides.

"That's what you get for being predictable!" Said the Autobot called Destiny.

"You dudes are going down!" Faststreak shouted and he fired his shoulder gun. "Laser blast!"

"Missile shower!" And a shower of missiles were fired at the Decepticons from Destiny.

"Plasma gun!" And the giant cannons fired off powerful blast causing the Decepticons to be blown back a couple of feet.

"Barage Attack!" Now Scourge was firing. He was pretty angry at being humiliated and he was going to make the Autobot Destiny pay dearly for it. Koji was shouting encourgements at the Autobots, seeing as he wanted them to win. Destiny and Scourge were sparing against each other using their swords, to Koji's opinion, he thought Destiny looked so much better than Scourge. The two bots spared hard, trying to knock the sword out of the other's hand. Koji rooted for Destiny, yelling and shouting for her to knock him off his feet. The other Autobots were easily keeping the Decepticons in line, they fired and almost threw them back. She pushed Scourge back with a lot of force, she had indeed improved on her fighting skills. She was almost evenly matched with Scourge on fighting close combat, Destiny was better than the last time he had fought against her. Koji had to constantly switch his hiding place because one of the Decepticons missiles would come at him and he would run out of there quickly. Soon he had no where to hide and he was in the open. Destiny noticed this quickly and forced Scourge back a great deal, making herself hope back. She then transformed into her vehicle mode and reved the engine, her first priority was to get Koji to safety. She opened the door for him and he didn't even hesitate to jump inside the compartment. She started forward and gained speed quickly, Scourge didn't plan on her leaving with the boy that easily. He was going to capture Koji and get him straight to Galvatron one way or another. He ran in front of Destiny, holding his hands out to stop her. She didn't slow down, she gained speed.

"He's not making this easy is he?" Koji said.

"Then he better move out of the way or I'll run him over!" Destiny said, gaining more speed.

"Run him over!" Koji shouted, he wanted to see Scourge get flattened.

"Your wish is my command!" Destiny said, happily.

Scourge didn't move and Destiny hit him hard, except now he was trying to slow her down and stop her. Sparks were coming all around his feet as he had grabbed the front of the vehicle in attempt to stop her, but she didn't slow down.

"Get out of my way you trash heap!" Destiny snapped.

"Give me the boy!" Scourge snarled.

"Never Decepi-creep!" She said, "Now let go! or I'll make you!"

"HA HA HA! You're foolish! You cannot get rid of me!" Scourge said, mockingly.

"Oh really? Here's my answer to that problem!" Destiny said, and out of her trailer back small laser blasts started firing on Scourge and he couldn't dodge them. Scourge grunted at the firing knowing that it wouldn't stop until he let go. Then he lost his footing, letting go of the Autobot altogether. Koji gasped in surprise that Scourge had fallen and then had to hold back from laughing as Destiny, literally didn't stop and drove right over him. It had been a rough drive over but then they were home-free, and the other four new Autobots transformed and followed Destiny out, and stayed away from Scourge all together. After driving a little further away, Koji couldn't hold back and he bursted out laughing. Destiny on the other hand, was quite proud of herself, she had just flattened the big hotheaded leader of the Decepticons. And she was quite happy about it. She even laughed along with Koji, who now had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Then her face appeared on the screen.

"Can you breathe there?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Give me a minute!" Koji managed to say between laughing.

"Okay, I'm starting the count down." She said.

"You know... you're pretty cool. Oh and I'm Koji Onishi by the way." Koji said, finally calming down.

"Koji eh? I'm Destiny. It's nice to meet you." She said. "And am I really that cool?"

"By far!" Koji said. Destiny was starting to like the kid even more, it was probably because he was, in a way, like her.

"Thanks!... Huh?" A sudden blue and white transport appeared right beside them. Koji immediately reconized who it was.

"Hey! That's Ultra Magnus!" Koji said. "This is probably the first time I've actually seen him up close before."

"Really?" She said. "I'm going to wait until we get up to that meadow field before I try this.."

"Huh? What are you planning?" Koji asked.

"Oh... You'll see." She said. "Just wait."

"Okay." Koji looked out the window watching Magnus drive right beside them, he was wondering what Destiny had in mind for him. It was a couple of minutes before she and Magnus had reached the meadow part of the road. The Koji looked back to Destiny's face on the screen.

"So..." Koji started.

"Hey are you wearing your seatbelt?" Destiny asked him.

"Yeah."

"Hang on then!" She shouted and then she rammed right into him to which Koji gasped in surprise, he watched Magnus drive straight into the bushes. Then seen as he transformed into robot mode looking fairly angry, and this time he took flight after them.

"Oh slag! And the chase is on! Hang on Koji!" Destiny said, a bit excitedly as she gained speed on the road.

"Why did you do that!?" Koji asked a little panicky.

"Well, because I wanted to get him back for all the times he's rolled me out of bed! When it was 4 o clock in the morning!" Destiny explained to Koji that she knew Magnus and her reasons for doing that. Koji then laughed a little but then yelped as Magnus fired a couple of missiles at them.

"Same old Magnus..." Destiny said, rolling her optics. "I'm heading for that hill top!"

"Oh! Country hill side! Cool!" Koji said. It was a couple of minutes before they reached the flat surface of the hilltop, to which Destiny skidded to a stop somewhere close in the middle. Magnus landed in front of them a couple of yards away, with the angriest face that Koji had ever seen. Koji didn't know if he should stop Magnus from hurting Destiny or not. As if she knew what he was thinking, she chuckled lightly causing him to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"Oh don't worry about me. Just leave this to me." Destiny said.

"Okay, if you say so." Koji undid his seat belt and got out of the white semi. Giving Magnus a surprise there.

"Koji Onishi? What are you doing?" Magnus asked, still with the angry look.

"Um...." Koji looked to Destiny for help.

She laughed, closing the door, and making Magnus look at her with narrowed optics. He stomped over to the semi, stopping right in front of it with his arms crossed. He didn't look to happy but was a little curious to who the semi was.

"Who do you think you are? State your name!" He snapped.

"Geez Magnus, can't you take a joke?" She said. Magnus expression turned into pure surprise, his anger gone. He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on the hood of the semi with the surprised expression still upon his face.

"It can't be...." He started. "Destiny... is that you?"

"The one and only! Now get your hands off the hood!" She said.

"I don't believe it.... You're... you've been here on Earth?" Magnus asked again.

"Well... I'll explain, but first..." Destiny started. "Get your hands OFF my HOOD!"

Magnus chuckled and stepped away from the semi with a relieved look on his face, Destiny was safe and on Earth.

"Destiny transform!" And there Destiny stood in her robot mode. Underneath her face mask was a smirk.

"Well... I'm now in robot mode here. Like the vehicle mode? I thought it would be good...." Destiny started but was cut off as Magnus had stepped forward, picked her up and hugged her. Destiny a little taken back and underneath her face mask she blushed. She remembered Koji was standing right to their left and he was probably watching this. She did glance down to Koji and saw that he was in pure surprise, which made her blush even further. Magnus was just happy to have her safe, to know that she hadn't been captured by the enemy. Destiny was still a little flustered and hoped that Magnus would drop her before the rest of her team showed up.

"Um... Magnus...?" Destiny started a little ackwardly.

"Hm?"

"If it wouldn't be too much for you .... Could you PLEASE put me down?" Destiny said.

At this reaction, Magnus laughed and set the femme down on her feet. She took a step back from him and placed her hands on her hips, she had a bit of a annoyed look on her face, to which also made Magnus laugh. Koji placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture.

"Okay... Now that we got that out of the way... Do you have any questions?" Destiny asked.

"Actually I have quite a few... My first one being, To how long have you been on Earth?" Magnus asked.

"About a good fourteen weeks... We sort of got here before you guys and my team and I were handling the enemy before you arrived." Destiny said.

"Your team?" Magnus raised a optic brow at that one.

"The jet twins, Ironblast, Faststreak and... Well, Skid-Z. And I got nominated for leader against my will."

"Ha! I bet you didn't see that one coming!" Magnus said, teasingly.

"Hey! The twins have their ways you know!" Destiny said back.

"Okay. Okay! Anyways... Why didn't you contact us when you arrived? You know we were all worried." Magnus said, folding his arms.

"Well.... I guess it was because I was a little scared to contact because I was kind of going against orders..." Destiny said a little uncomfortablely.

"...You are soo like your mother!" Magnus said in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Really? Now that's cool." Destiny said a little more relieved.

"Ha Ha! Anyways... I know Optimus would love to see you again." Magnus said, smirking at Destiny's shocked reaction. "He won't get angry at you but he just wants to know that you're safe that's all. You know so that he knows that you haven't been shredded into a thousand little pieces."

"Oh Thanks!" Destiny said, sarcasticly.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Koji had to laugh. Destiny giggled a bit, kneeled down to where Koji was.

"So... you're Koji Onishi right? I knew that but I wanted to make sure." Destiny said.

"Yeah, that's right." Koji said. Destiny picked him up by the back of his shirt and stood up with him in hand, placing him on her shoulder. Koji just smiled. Then the horn of a car sounded and shortly they were greeted by Faststreak, Ironblast, the jet twins and Skid-Z. Magnus nearly fell over at how tall and bulky Ironblast was, to which almost made Destiny laugh. Ironblast, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Magnus looked smaller than last time. That made Koji laugh. The whole group had the chance to explain what had happened, and Magnus was impressed by the fact that twins could hotwire a ship and actually fly it because new soliders to the Autobot army would take forever to learn how to fly the ship. Slowly, but eventually Magnus managed to convince all of them to come to the base to see Optimus. Destiny was looking forward to giving him a surprise and did they ever. Optimus, just like Magnus, had picked Destiny up into a giant bearhug. But she squeaked in surprise as he had done it. And of course everyone laughed at her reaction to it. It was like being home again for Destiny and her team.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after!.... Not.

That ends this chapter, please leave reviews! =)


	12. Chapter 11: Discovering the plan

Woo... Okay here is chapter 11 for you up and ready!

Scourge: About time!

BlackK: Dude what is your problem!?

Scourge: -grumbles-

BlackK: Fine be that way!

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

It had almost been a month on the planet Earth since Destiny's arrival, and the Autobots seemed to be doing fairly well in keeping the Predacons on the run and away from Earth's energy. But the Autobots were starting to realize that there was another objective that were driving the Predacons and the Decepticons, a objective they had to find out soon or it would be to late. The Autobots were working hard on their newest project with the help of T-AI, Doctor Onishi and Koji. Destiny and Koji were starting to become close friends and would usually always be together when they were found in town doing patrol. A few of the Autobots were at the base doing research and trying to figure out what the enemy was after, Destiny's team almost got the answer from the Predacon second-in-command, Sky-Byte. But he managed to retreat before they could retrieve it. So they had to work a lot harder in order to learn about what they were after. Doctor Onishi proved to be a big help for this project, all of his knowledge seemed to have kept them going. The Autobots would always have some sort of new lead whenever they almost reached a dead end. They were working harder to achieve the goal of finding out what the Predacons were truly after. But they also kept their eyes out for the enemy if they decided to show themselves. It has been a week since they last attacked, and they haven't attacked the city since then. Destiny was in the base trying to help her team with a few investigating with Koji helping them out a little.

"Oh... Mech, this is getting us almost no where!" Said Jetstorm as he stretched back in the work chair.

"I know... but we have to keep trying." Destiny said, walking over to the twins and setting some data-pads down. Koji sat there on her shoulder as she leaned against the computer desk.

"Yeah! We get soo close!" Koji said.

"He has a point there." Ironblast said, shuffling data pads around looking at them.

"But, we always get close to a dead end too bro." Faststreak said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well that's true..." Koji said.

"Mech... we need to capture a Predacon or something to get the info out of them...." Destiny said, folding her arms.

"Wait... THAT'S IT!" Jetstreak said, standing up quickly from her chair, causing it to clatter to the floor. Everyone in the room jumped at her sudden reaction except her brother. They all looked to her in surprise and then to each other and back to her. Koji was hanging onto one of Destiny's antenna's as he jumped in surprise when she did. Jetstreak and Jetstorm exchanged looks as if they knew what the other was thinking.

"That makes sense!" Jetstorm said.

"What? Someone here care to explain? I'm totally lost." Destiny said, looking at both the twins.

"You just gave us the perfect plan!" Jetstreak said, walking over to her. Destiny looked at her like she had grown a extra head. Koji was confused at the moment.

"Perfect plan?" Destiny said, confused. "What did I say!?" She looked Koji, who shrugged and shook his head. He had no idea either.

"Oh come on! You just said it!" Jetstreak said. "We capture one of the Predacons!"

"You really think that would work?" Destiny asked in curiosity. Jetstorm now stood up and nodded and then stood by his sister's side. Jetstorm and Jetstreak both nodded. Destiny sighed and offlined her optics, and started doing some deep thinking. The twins did seem to have a point, if they did capture one of the Predacons then they could get the information from them. After a few minutes of thinking about this, she onlined her optics and nodded to the twins, whom just started to get that look of a fool-proof plan in mind. They never failed once in their plans.

"Then let's go! I think we have to lure the Predacons out though first." Destiny said, leaning away from the computer desk and standing straight.

"Hey! Can I help out?" Koji asked.

"Sure! Why not? You're cool to stick around little dude." Faststreak said.

"Alright!" Koji said, as he stood up.

"So we better get a move on then." Destiny said, chuckling lightly as she helped Koji off her shoulder. She and her team transformed into their vehicle mode, and Destiny opened her doors to let Koji get in. Then they headed out into the warp gate to their next designation, to which the twins were leading the group. Destiny, as their leader, let them lead the way to the next designation. Koji, on the other hand, was brainstorming at which Predacon they could easily capture and get info out of. Everyone of the team were silent, into thinking of what they would do when they finally did learn about what the enemy was after. After a few minutes they reached their designation, to the hillside mountain where they got so close to getting the info off of Sky-Byte. Koji jumped out of Destiny's compartment so that she could transform. They all transformed and looked to one another. Then Destiny sat down on the grass, and the rest of her team followed suit. Koji sat next to Destiny and Ironblast.

"Okay... What's the plan here?" Destiny asked the twins, whom were sitting across from her.

"Well, here's what we had in mind..." They both started. They leaned closer to the group, to which it was packed closer already. Koji moved up and sat onto Destiny's knee getting a better hearing of the plan.

"But we have to whisper it." Jetstreak whispered

"Or we may have problems later." Jetstorm whispered.

"That makes sense." Ironblast whispered.

"It really does." Destiny whispered.

"So... now what's the plan?" Whispered Koji.

"Well, we have to lure one of those numb-skull Predacons here. Then we'll trap them. The Predacons seem that stupid anyways." Jetstreak whispered.

"True there. But which one should we get?" Ironblast asked.

"Um... We haven't thought of that yet." Jetstorm whispered honestly.

"Let's see.. name off the Predacons there are." Destiny whispered.

"There's Gas Skunk, Slapper, Dark Scream, Sky-Byte, Tigerstripe, uh.... that turtle dude..." Faststreak was trying to remember the six Predacons that arrived to the planet with Galvatron, seeing as Sky-Byte was already there from last time. "There's that.... Felix?"

"The Predacons, my dear slang friend, are Gas Skunk, Slapper, Dark Scream, Sky-Byte, Tiger Stripe, Webber and Flurry Bird." Jetstorm whispered, ranking up his CPU.

"Oh right." Faststreak whispered.

"Okay back onto the main topic here... how do we start?" Destiny whispered, looking back to the twins.

"We have to find a Predacon that would be stupid enough..." Jetstorm started.

"Oh Lookie here! I found a couple Autobots sitting around doing nothing! How convinent for me!" Said a loud voice. The group all turned their heads in the direction of the voice to find a blue, white and yellow looking Predacon with a long arm that has a spike at the end. He had a small spike on his back, with what looked a like a fin on his head. He had red optics and a row of teeth. It was Sky-Byte and he was, of course, alone. Destiny thought that this was a bit obvious for him but then again he seemed to be the type that always wanted to show off and prove to Galvatron that he was his right-hand man. She found his acts quite funny really.

"Oh look! You found us all! Great job! You want a fishy treat for you achievement?" Destiny said, making her group laugh out loud.

"That's not funny! And I like my fishy treats thank you!" Sky-Byte said, then he stopped realizing the last thing he said. "And forget I said anything about the fishy treats!"

"Whatever, Fish boy." Destiny said, bursting out laughing. Her group was starting to really laugh hard. Koji nearly fell off of Destiny's knee twice from laughing. Sky-Byte was starting to get angry at how they were laughing at him. Then he attacked. Destiny had to grab Koji in her hand before jumping out of the way of Sky-Byte's Shark Spike attack. Now they knew he meant business and they prepared their plan, and Koji ran into safety. They prepared their plan quickly and they put it into action. Destiny went face to face with Sky-Byte, taking him on in close combat. She distracted him while the rest of her team prepared to capture him. Destiny knew that out of all of the Predacons, except Tiger Stripe, that Sky-Byte was fairly strong. Destiny really had to pretty much defend against a couple of his attacks, which were fairly easy dodge. But she really forced him back when she went hand to hand with him, he was using most of his strength against her.

"Give it up Autobot! You can't win!" Sky-Byte said.

"Oh really? Are you so sure about that Sky-Byte?" Destiny countered.

"Uh... I'm pretty sure!" Sky-Byte said. He was a bit of a riot in battle, but he did seem a bit interested in Destiny. She found out the reason behind that was because of her appearance, to why she looked like Scourge. But in other words, he didn't have a thing of her. He just saw her as another annoying Autobot. But she was eveningly matched with him, which seemed to upset him a little bit.

"Give it up you fool of a Predacon!" Destiny said.

"Grr! I'll show you that I'm no fool!" Sky-Byte said. "Shark Spike!"

Destiny squeaked, barely missing the attack, making Sky-Byte laugh now. She fumed and then high kicked him in the chin sending him flying backwards, she smirked and was smiling at her comeback. She snorted and had to keep herself from laughing from the surprised look on Sky-Byte's face. He looked at her and was rubbing his chin.

"That really hurt you know..." He said, still in shock and rubbing his chin.

"That's what you get for attacking a lady, Sky-Byte!" Destiny said, placing her hands on her hips. Then the rest of her team put the plan into it's finale stage and they all jumped the fallen Predacon before he could get to his feet. He screamed and tried to escape but all of his efforts were failed attempts. Her team had bond him in ropes that seemed impossible to even try and get out of. Sky-Byte looked around to each of them and sighed in a defeated way. He looked at Destiny with a look that said, 'what do you want from me now?'

"Okay, listen here Sky-Byte.." Destiny started, walking closer to him. She kneeled down to his eye level, to which he raised a optic brow. "I have a few questions for you to answer."

"And if I refuse to answer?" Sky-Byte countered with a question.

"We'll probably shock the slag out of you." Said Jetstreak. Destiny nodded. Sky-Byte squeaked then shivered at the thought of that.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk... just don't hurt me!" Sky-Byte begged quickly. Destiny nearly snorted but she managed to keep composure over herself. Koji was now standing to Destiny's side. But Faststreak leaned over and picked him up, placing the boy on his shoulder.

"Okay, let the questioning begin! First off, I want to know what you guys are really up too..." Destiny said, kneeling on her knees. She stayed optic level with Sky-Byte. "What is your mission here?"

"That's easy.. to serve Galvatron!" Sky-Byte answered in a honest tone.

"We know that! But now what is your true mission here on Earth?" Destiny asked more seriously. Sky-Byte looked at her with a expression she had never seen from him before. He had a serious expression with almost a calm look to it. It was so odd to see him give her a look that Optimus had always given her.

"Is that what you really want to know?" Sky-Byte said, bluntly no sarcasm what so ever. The rest of team, except her, looked at him with surprise written all over their faces.

"Well yeah!" Destiny answered.

"Alright... I'll tell you. But release me first..." Sky-Byte said, getting a few growls from Destiny's team. "I'm not running away, trust me."

"........." Destiny had to think of a moment. She was debting on whether to truly trust the Predacon or not. Destiny knew what the risks could be but, she wasn't sure. Destiny looked at him, as he gazed back. He was serious. She sighed and folded her arms.

"Okay... release him..." Destiny was still not sure if she was doing the right thing or not.

"But..!" Ironblast started. Destiny looked to him with her look of unsureness as well, and he understood quickly. "Alright.."

Ironblast untied him and like he promised he didn't move. He just sat there crossed legged. They were all a bit surprised that he was actually staying true to his word. He didn't once take his optics away from Destiny's, he was going to tell her.

"Okay.. we kept our end here." Destiny said, looking back to him.

"Alright, We are looking for a powerful weapon... I'm being strictly honest here." Sky-Byte said. "They say it's the most powerful thing in the world... even more powerful the Fortress Maximus himself!"

"A weapon? Here on Earth?" Destiny asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. A powerful weapon know as the Matrix Hammer... I read all about it in our rumors from Cybertron as well did so research on that weapon. It's power is so incredible... that it can even destroy an army! The rumors state that hammer was created by Primus himself. But the other rumor is that he had to seal the hammer away from the evils of our people, to prevent them from destroying millions of innocent bots and planets. Some were angered by this, and that's when this war started... That's how the Predacons came to be.. through a descendant of ours, not necessary form Galvatron's origins. No that was determined through strength battles. But never mind that... back to the weapon, as you can see, Galvatron craves for that power and he wants that hammer." Sky-Byte explained. But then he opened a private com-link to Destiny, which took her a bit off guard.

_'But... to be frankly honest... I don't want him to get it... so please get to the hammer before he does. This stays between you and me! Only you and me!'_

_'Uh.... okay? I keep my promises. Don't worry about that. You better keep your end of the bargain then! You don't tell him that you told us willingly!'_

Sky-Byte nodded. She knew she would keep it quiet but she wasn't so sure about Sky-Byte. Destiny stood up and then Sky-Byte followed suit, he backed away from the group and stood.

"Okay... Blast me so this looks realistic..." He said rather quietly.

They all nodded and fired away. The missiles exploded around his feet making him jump and dance around like an idiot, but they kept firing. Then with a enough missile firing, they managed to blow Sky-Byte up into the air, with him yelling. Destiny felt better, but they had their info. They knew what the Predacons were after and they were going to stop them no matter what.

"Okay... We got the stuff!" Faststreak said.

"But let's tell everyone that did force it out of him." Destiny said. "Though in a way we kind of did..."

"That's a plan I know I can agree with!" Ironblast said. The twins nodded in approval. They transformed, and of course Destiny let Koji into her compartment, and they headed back to base with their news. Once arriving, they met a worried Optimus with Doctor Onishi. But their worried glances changed once they told them what the Predacons were after, telling of how they caught Sky-Byte and he told them. They were relieved and now they knew that they had to stop the Predacons. All of the Autobots began to prepare for battles against the Decepticons and Predacons, they were going to be ready one way or another.

* * *

That ends this chapter here.

BlackK: You going to tell me why you're being sour?

Scourge: I got no action in this chapter!

BlackK: ...You'll get some in the next chapter I promise.

Anyways ..Please review! =)


	13. Chapter 12: Secret Discovered

Okay again I'm so sorry this took so long to update, been really really busy.

Enjoy!

* * *

It now had been a week since the Autobots had found out about their enemies target had been; a weapon. They had worked quickly and had more luck in stopping the enemy from reaching their goal. On the other hand, both the Predacons and Decepticons had become frustrated. The Autobots had successfully been able to stop them in their tracks from reaching their goal. They couldn't move any further ahead with their plans because of it. Galvatron had become increasingly irritated with his rival, Optimus. No matter what he did, Optimus and his Autobots would stop him. Though he was surprised to see that Destiny, the young Autobot warrior was on Earth. He was fairly happy over that, seeing as he may be able to get her. But he didn't try to take her because of Optimus last tyrand after he tried to get her back on Cybertron. He had never seen Optimus get so protective of a young femme like that, though he figured that Optimus did have a parental sense in a way. Even the Decepticons were a bit irritated, especially Scourge. He remembered when Sky-Byte came running back to base looking horrified, and when he told them that the Autobots had forced the information out of him. Galvatron was furious seeing as they now had a problem. They had no luck in getting further with their plans. Scourge was now pacing back and forth down in the lower level of their base, with Mega-Octance in the corner watching him.

"Scourge... Calm down, we'll think of something." Mega-Octane said.

"Like the Pit we will!" Scourge snapped at him. He growled and continued his pacing, one arm behind his back the other hand on his chin. Mega-Octane sighed shakily, he didn't dare try his leader's temper.

"Scourge, I know this getting frustrating for all of us but we can up with something that may help us get a little closer to our goal." Mega-Octane said again

"Oh really? Do tell." Scourge growled, stopping his pacing to look at his second-in-command.

"Why don't we try 'limiting' the Autobots?" Mega-Octane said.

"'Limiting'?" Scourge asked, raising an optic brow.

"Let's take a few of the Autobots out of the picture. It may make things easier." Mega-Octane continued.

"Interesting. Continue." Scourge said, his interest perking up.

"We could capture a few of the newer Autobots, using them as hostages. I'm thinking of that femme and her group, they seem like easy targets." Mega-Octane said, deep in his mind he was wanting to get closer to the Autobot femme. Seeing as last time he failed to do so. He was trying to get her before Galvatron could, seeing as he thought he had more guts to get her.

"...That's not a bad idea. We better do it quick, I want my revenge on that little femme for humiliating me! I'll make her pay!" Scourge said, slightly growling. Mega-Octane semi flinched at that. He knew that Scourge wasn't someone to mess with, seeing as his temper would flare up quickly. He wasn't a weakling either, how a Autobot femme managed to make a fool out of him was beyond anyone.

"Gather the rest of the Decepticons. We're going to do some Autobot hunting." Scourge said.

"Yes sir!" Mega-Octane walked out of the room and left Scourge by himself. Scourge clenched his fists.

"You'll pay dearly you brat..." Scourge snarled. "I'll make sure of it!"

~Meanwhile at the Autobot headquarters~

It was quiet in the base until someone broke the silence.

"EEAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed a female voice. "Get that THING away from me!"

"Oh come on! It aint gonna bite you." Said a male voice.

"That is not cool!! Get it away!" It screamed again.

"What is going on!?" Destiny asked coming into the room at a run. She saw both Gearshot and Sparkerstar in room and Sparkerstar was backed up against the wall trying to stay away from what Gearshot was holding in his hand. It was a small robotic mouse-like creature to which made Destiny bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. It was one of Gearshots unusual pets. Sparkerstar was looking at the creature as if it was to explode. Sparkerstar was a bit smaller than Destiny but she was just a few years older than her. She had a red and white paintjob with a little black. Her bright green optics were glued on the creature as if it was going to attack her. Gearshot being almost as tall as Ironblast but was a little taller. He had a bright yellow color scheme with some white in it, he wore a blue visor. He had a big bulky frame that almost made him look menacing but in truth he was as gentle as a kitten. He was one of the medics they had brought to Earth. He looked to Destiny, smiled and waved at her.

"Hello Destiny. How are ya doing?" He said casually.

"I'm doing pretty good." Destiny barely said without laughing. Gearshot nodded and turned back to the horrorstruck Sparkerstar.

"Look it ain't going to hurt you, I promise." Gearshot said, holding out to her once more, to which she screamed.

"NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!" She said, backing closer into the wall away from the tiny creature. Gearshot just held it out to her even more. Destiny nearly let out a snicker, seeing as the robo mouse was merely a fake creation of his. Sparkerstar put her hands on her head, cowering with her back to Gearshot as he placed the fake creature on her neck.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She yelped, trying not to move.

"Okay.. Okay. Let me get for you Sparkstar." Destiny said, walking over to the older femme. She grabbed the toy by the tail and took it off her neck, meanwhile she was trying not to laugh.

"Thank Primus! Destiny, I really admire you for being brave! I'm surprised that it doesn't scare you!" Sparkerstar said, in a grateful way as Destiny held the toy's tail between her fingers.

"Yeah... I do think it's pretty cute though." Destiny said, looking at it. Sparkerstar made a gagging noise, to which made Gearshot snicker. Sparkstar started walking away, while Destiny handed the object back to Gearshot. Destiny told him not to use on her again, to which she knew he would anyways. Gearshot smirked and went back after Sparkstar with the mouse, while she ran from the room screaming. Destiny fell to the floor laughing after they had left the room, she held her sides from laughing so hard. Then Sideburn entered, looking at Destiny with a confused expression. So he decided to see if she needed any help getting back to her feet, but she was laughing way to hard. Sideburn then thought that she looked cute when she laughed, before he knew it, Sideburn blushed thinking that. He had grown to truly like her, almost as if he was falling in love with her. Destiny finally managed to calm down from laughing, also starting to notice that Sideburn was standing there looking down at her with a amused look on his face. She gave a sheepish look, to which Sideburn could easily tell that she was smiling. Destiny got to her feet and brushed herself off before facing Sideburn.

"So, what was so funny anyways?" Sideburn asked.

"Oh... the usually, Gearshot had a fake mouse and Sparkerstar screamed and ran from him." Destiny said, folding her hands behind her.

"Oh great! He doesn't quit does he?" Sideburn said, rolling his optics. Destiny giggled slightly. "Anyways... I was hoping to find you."

"Hm? Really?" Destiny sounded a bit surprised. Sideburn suddenly realized that telling her how he had felt about her wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, It was almost like he had just lost voice. Destiny looked at him with a curious look that made his spark do backflips.

"W-Well... You see, I wanted... t-to ask you something...." Sideburn said, almost trying to find the words. He rubbed the back of his head and Destiny looked to him still in both curiousity and concern.

"Is something wrong Sideburn?" Destiny asked, taking a few steps closer to him. She peered into his face, as he noticed her concern.

"Oh nothing's wrong really! It's just I'm a bit... interested in something." Sideburn said. "What I wanted to ask you was... well... how should I say it?"

"Hm?"

"...How did you manage to defeat Scourge?" Sideburn asked. He felt that he wasn't ready to tell her just yet about how he felt.

"Oh that! Um, let's see... I don't know really. It was really just luck. I mean sure, I've knocked him down and well... ran over him in my vehicle mode, to which Koji really found that funny. But that's it... it was pure luck." Destiny said, explaining her sitiution with that topic.

"Really? Just luck? I highly doubt it Destiny, I think it's because you're a better fighter than him." Sideburn said, not at all expecting her reaction. She widened her optics and blushed a deep crimson underneath her face mask. After seeing her reaction, Sideburn as well blushed and waved his hands in front of him.

"Whoa! Whoa! I didn't mean to embarass you! Really!" Sideburn said quickly.

"Well, I'm flattered. Thanks Sideburn." Destiny said, her expression turning calm. Sideburn took a breath of relief that made Destiny giggle just a little, he smiled at her.

"So... Do you maybe want to get out of the base for awhile? I mean I feel sort of trapped here after a little bit." Destiny asked.

"Why not? It sounds like a good idea." Sideburn said. He was going to get some time to be with Destiny by himself, he liked it when he was near her.

"Hey! Can I join you?" Said a incoming voice. Destiny turned her head to the left and smiled.

"Sure thing Wedge." Destiny said. Sideburn suddenly felt a little jealous on the inside, but remained pretty calm on the outside. He was hoping to get Destiny to himself and perhaps just be with her. Wedge felt a little edgy on the inside as well, he knew Sideburn was his friend but he couldn't help but feel jealous of him.

"Okay!.. Um, any ideas where we can go?" Destiny asked the two mechs.

"Hm.... I can't think of anywhere." Sideburn said, folding his arms.

"Let me think... Oh! How about place Koji described to us? You know where the cliff range is?" Wedge said.

"Oh! That cliff range! Yeah, I've been wanting to check that out for sometime now." Destiny said. She lead the way with both Sideburn and Wedge close behind her. They all chatted about their duties while they were on Earth, even some of their favorite pastimes while on the beautiful planet. It always made Destiny laugh when Sideburn said that he had yet to talk to a red sportscar. Wedge was enjoying every part of being on Earth. Destiny loved the planet for it's unique appearence and beings living on it. Destiny enjoyed being friends with Koji and some of his other human friends, she found everything about Earth wonderful. She was glad to be on the planet. They still chatted with each other after reaching the space bridge entrance. They entered their cordanates and transformed into their vehicle modes. Heading off down the space bridge, knowing that it would take a few minutes before reaching their destination. They all decided to play a word game, taught to them by Koji. They were having fun playing it until they reached their designation, to which the exited the space bridge onto the grassy area. They transformed into their robot modes and looked out across the sea from the viewpoint.

"Wow.... It's so beautiful here." Destiny said in awe.

"It is, isn't it?" Sideburn said, standing by her right side.

"Yeah." She said.

"It's amazing to find a planet as beautiful as Earth." Wedge answered standing by her left side.

"You got that right Wedge." Sideburn said. Destiny nodded, taking a couple of steps closer to the edge of the cliff. She truly admired the Earth's nature, it was beautiful.

"Why the Predacons try to destroy this planet is beyond me." Destiny said, turning towards her two friends.

"They're greedy for power. And they'll do anything to get it!" Wedge said. "That's why we have to stop them! So they don't destroy this planet, I love this place to much."

"You're right there, it's like a second home to me!" Sideburn said, clenching his fists.

"It is really." Destiny answered, smiling beneath her facemask.

Little did they know that they were now being watched from the skies, a enemy hidden in the clouds. Movor and Ro-Tor had spotted the Autobots, and immediately reported in.

"Scourge! This is Ro-Tor! Scourge respond!" Said the blue helicoppter. Then his com-link flared to life.

"What is it? This better be good or you're wasting my time!" Scourge's voice growled over the com-link.

"I've spotted that Autobot femme you've been after. She's at sector 15. You had better get here ASAP." Ro-Tor answered.

"Good! I'll be on my way." Scourge stated, before cutting the com-link.

"So? Is he coming?" Movor asked, as he was in his vehicle mode which was a space shuttle.

"He's coming alright. We better keep an eye on these Autobots, if they move to a different location we have to let Scourge know." Ro-Tor said.

"Point taken. If we didn't do our job here, he'd have our heads." Movor said. To which they both shuttered at that, they knew Scourge was a force not to be messed with. "So should we contact Mega-Octane too?"

"I think he's coming with Scourge. So is Rollbar and Armorhide. We don't have to worry about that." Ro-Tor answered.

"That just made our job easier." Movor stated. Ro-Tor had to laugh at that one, he knew it was all to true. They kept their watch on the Autobots, which to their luck they stayed in their area. They waited for a about another hour before their com-links once again flared to life.

"Movor! Ro-Tor! Come in! Movor and Ro-Tor!" Said the voice of Mega-Octane.

"We're here. What's going on?" Movor asked.

"We're almost to our designation. See if you can try and cut off any support for the those Autobots, we need to capture them. Understand?" Mega-Octane ordered.

"Yes sir!" answered both Movor and Ro-Tor.

Before long the rest of the Decepticons arrived and transformed, Scourge was glaring at the femme whom didn't even know that she was being watched. Movor and Ro-Tor arrived to where their comrades were and transformed also.

"That femme is mine. You take care of the other two." Scourge ordered, drawing his sword out.

"Yes sir!" They answered.

Not a moment later, Destiny, Wedge and Sideburn were bombarded by missile fire. They dodged and managed to see that the Decepticons had wasted no time firing at them. Destiny drew out her sword, while Sideburn and Wedge grabbed their guns. They were returning gun fire to one another, almost trying to outwit the other.

"You're mine femme!" Scourge snarled at Destiny, charging at her with his sword pointed at her. She dodged his strike, parrying it with her own sword. Sideburn and Wedge went help her as she was being parried back by Scourge's angry attacks, but they were stopped by the other Decepticons who immediately pushed them further from their comrade and their love. Seeing as they had no choice but to fight the Decepticons, they both prayed that she would be alright. Meanwhile, Destiny was doing quite well defending herself from Scourge's angry strikes. Even though it lead her further from her friends and comrades, she had no choice but to move back with each of his strikes. They then blocked each other's strikes, face to face with each other. Scourge growled at her.

"It's payback time, femme. You'll pay for making me look like a fool." He snarled.

"I'd like to see you try and defeat me! You aft of a Decepticon!" She snapped at him.

He forced her back with a lot of power, to which she stumbled back but kept her balance. Then he forced her to fall back onto her rearplating with another attack. He managed to knock her sword out of her hand, sitting on his knees over her, his hand at her throat. She grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off her neck but she couldn't do so. He chuckled darkly, his sword raised over his head keeping her pinned to the ground with his other hand. Destiny felt herself panic, offlining her optics and letting the barrier around her spark fall. To Scourge's surprise, her spark beat matched his. He froze there, it couldn't be possible there was no way he had ever bonded to the femme. He couldn't understand it. Destiny didn't even notice that his spark beat matched hers, she was too afraid that she would lose her life. He lowered his sword to the side, still holding on to it. Now looking at the femme, who was shaking there on the ground underneath him, he couldn't understand it. He was absolutely positive that he had never bonded to the femme. Seeing as she had not even sparked a interest to him, until now. He took in her appearance for the first time, her build looked a lot like his. Suddenly the pieces fell together, It hit him hard in the face. His spark reacting to when she was in danger, to why it forced ache when she was injured, her build. His hand holding the sword had to let it rest on the ground, why hadn't this occured to him before? Several thousand years ago when that one Autobot femme had fled from their base, even though he was a little hurt by that, he had never known. This must have been the sparkling she wanted to keep at the Autobots base.

This was his sparkling, his daughter.

* * *

Yes, it's a cliffy! They seem to like to creep into my stories.

Please leave reviews.


	14. Chapter 13: Comrades Captured

Okay! I know it's been awhile. Been busy.

So here is another wonderful and hopefully thrillering chapter for you patient viewers.

I do not own Transformers, I only own my characters.

~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~

Scourge was a bit dumbstruck, after all these years he had failed to notice that. But what bothered him was why he hadn't noticed this until he got to Earth. The hand that had his sword resting on the ground loosened the grip around his sword. Now that he had found out about Destiny, now he couldn't bring himself to kill her. It was true that he had always would have liked a sparkling but because he was wary of Galvatron, he never tried to find himself a mate. How ironic that it had to be the Autobot femme he bonded with, that was also suppose to be Magnus's mate. Scourge did some quick thinking, what if he tried to take the femme under his wing? But he thought better of it, seeing as she pretty much dedicated herself to the Autobot cause. He had wished that he would have at least tried to stop that one femme from running from the base, then he wouldn't have this problem. Little did he and the other Decepticons know that the Autobots were on their way to help their comrades. Scourge saw this as a opportunity to try and bond with the femme, or as those humans said, getting along with your children. He was at least going to try and gain her trust. Before he knew it, there was a screeching of tires. He looked to see who arrived and ended up growling at who he saw. Now Ultra Magnus arrived and he charged right at Scourge. Not even having enough time to dodge or block his attack. Scourge was knocked and thrown away from Destiny. After finally finding out that he had a sparkling, he was now going to have to escape and leave her behind again. Scourge getting back up to his two feet, he turned and glared at Magnus, who was glaring right back standing protectively in front of Destiny. Destiny finally managed to online her optics and felt relieved that she had been saved.

"Are you alright Destiny!?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Destiny said, reassuring him. She nodded to him. That made Scourge bubble up with fury, the femme was HIS daughter not Magnus's. He raised his sword and charged at Magnus with fury. Magnus managed to dodge as well as Destiny. She grabbed up her own sword, and striked out against Scourge. Scourge then managed to force her aside, seeing as deep down he wasn't about to let her fight and hopefully keep her out of the way.

"You son of a...!" Destiny started to say.

"Watch your language femme!" Scourge growled at her.

"You're not the boss of me!" Destiny said.

'Not now anyways... but I am your father!' Scourge thought as he eyed Destiny, carefully. Magnus managed to hit Scourge with a few missiles while he was distracted. Scourge once again directed his attention back at Magnus, to which he returned missile fire. Destiny took the chance and managed a give him a kick in the rear plates. Scourge, not expecting that, was thrown forward. Destiny smirked underneath her face mask, seeing the surprised look on Magnus. Then Magnus quickly smirked back, he remembered when she used that trick on him. Scourge again growled, though he knew that he couldn't exactly harm his daughter, but he had to do something. Getting back to his feet, he turned and faced the two Autobots, sword raised and ready to fire. He again charged forward, landing a strike to Magnus, which merely sent him back. Destiny decided to try and jump him from behind, but that ended in failure. Scourge managed to grab her on the arm and fling her across his shoulder to where Magnus was. To her luck, Magnus caught her, though she was upside down. Scourge, in his mind, did find that funny and smirked. Destiny glared at him, even though he looked upside down. Then another pair of tires were heard, and this made Scourge growl once again.

"Prime!" Scourge snarled, as the Autobot leader transformed and stood beside his brother.

"You're outnumbered this time Scourge!" Optimus said, meeting his gaze. Now Scourge and Optimus went hand-to-hand in combat, almost equal in strength. But Optimus proved to be the stronger in this battle, forcing Scourge back. Magnus set Destiny right side up and back on her feet. She gave Magnus a grateful look, as he nodded his head. Optimus managed to force Scourge back enough that the Decepticon had no choice but to call a retreat.

"You win this time Prime... But I'll be back!" Scourge warned, transforming and driving away from their group.

"Yeah! You better run!" Destiny shouted after the retreating Decepticons. Magnus laughed out loud while Optimus chuckled lightly, to which Destiny shrugged her shoulders in a bit of an embarrassed way. Then the rest of the group rejoined them later, both Sideburn and Wedge were relieved to see that Destiny was alright. The rest of the build team gave the thumbs up, showing that they were able to handle the Decepticons with ease. X-Brawn and Prowl nodded.

"Let's head back to base." Optimus said, transforming into his vehicle mode. The others followed suit, and they headed back to base through the space bridge. They all seemed to chat about the Decepticons daily activity, which got Wedge, Destiny and Sideburn curious. How did they know that they were in trouble?

"Hey.. I have a question." Destiny said.

"Yes Destiny?" Optimus answered.

"I'm curious here... How DID you know that the three of us were in danger?" She asked. To their surprise, no one was really that shocked that she had asked the question.

"We got a message from some unknown source that said you were in danger, It was quite strange to be honest. It was a male and a transformer, but we couldn't depict on who it was. T-AI couldn't even figure that out." Optimus explained.

"That was a real shock on T-AI's part. She was really in a bundle with that one. She couldn't locate it and before she could get a trace on the unknown person, he disappeared! I mean we really lost contact with him." X-Brawn said, stepping in.

"Yes and now, we're trying everything we can before we can lose the information that we have on him." Optimus once again said.

"Huh.. That's odd." Destiny said.

"It sure is." Said Heavyload.

Then from there they drove back to the base in silence, almost pondering on whom the mysterious caller was. Upon reaching the base, they transformed and parted ways, leaving Optimus, Destiny, X-Brawn and Magnus. They all headed to the control room where T-AI was busy looking through locations and data codes. She seemed to be working harder than usual, but she didn't fail to notice the group come in.

"Hello everyone." T-AI said.

"Hey T-AI, you find anything yet?" X-Brawn asked.

"Not yet, X-Brawn. I'm still working on it." T-AI sighed.

"Maybe we can give you a hand?" Destiny asked.

"That would be great Destiny." T-AI replied.

"Let's get to work on it." X-Brawn answered, as he went to the nearest stack of data pads. They all nodded and went to work.

Meanwhile at the Predacon main base of operations, Mega-Octane was fuming a bit at how they were so foolish enough to let their enemy get the best of them. So were the other Decepticons, except Scourge. He was leaning against the walls, his arms crossed and was in thought. He could care less if the rest of the Decepticons fumed. His mind was on his sparkling, to which he had just found out that he had a sparkling only a little while ago. He couldn't understand the fact that he hadn't even noticed the similarities until now. Now this bothered him, seeing that it may be impossible to even get her to join them because she has grown close to the rest of the Autobots. But perhaps there was a way for him to somehow get closer to her. He shook his head, by the looks of it the Autobots weren't going to let him near her. He offlined his optics to do some deeper thinking, how was he going to get closer to her without getting blasted by the Autobots? He kept thinking up ideas, not knowing if they would work or not.

"..rge. Scourge!" Said a voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He onlined his optics and glared at his second-in-command.

"What?" He asked.

"You zoned out there. I was asking you if you had any luck getting revenge on that femme warrior. Well did you?" Mega-Octane asked.

"Heh. I would have succeeded if Ultra Magnus hadn't showed up and saved the day." Scourge growled, he wasn't about to let anyone in the base know that he had a daughter.

"Figures. No matter what we do, those Autobots just get in the way! We have to do something!" Mega-Octane stated.

"Yes, we do. But what would actually work?" He asked, getting a surprised jump out of Mega-Octane. "We need new tactics, or we'll never defeat the Autobots."

"Point taken..." Mega-Octane said, almost in defeat. Scourge nodded, and went back to thinking after Mega-Octane decided to leave him alone. What could they do? Scourge wanted to defeat and destroy Optimus but he couldn't and wouldn't dare try to injury his daughter. Again offlining his optics, he went back to coming up with ideas to get his daughter back to his side or at least try to. But once again his concentration was shattered by someone.

"Scourge! This is no time for a nap!" Said a voice. Scourge growled and onlined his optics to glare at the shark Predacon.

"Sky-Byte, if you don't want to lose your head.." He said, threateningly.

"I'm here to tell you that Galvatron wants to see us!" Sky-Byte said quickly. Scourge gave him a straight look, before brushing past him to Galvatrons throne room also the computer control center. Sky-Byte was right behind him. Scourge didn't like the Predacon as much as Sky-Byte didn't like him. Both saw each other as a rival, but Sky-Byte saw Scourge as a more deadly rival and force to reckoned with. They reached the control room or Galvatrons throne room, with the big boss himself waiting.

"What do you have to report Scourge?" Galvatron asked him.

"So far our tactics need upgrading, the Autobots seemed to be getting more and more of an advantage against us. Perhaps there is a way to limit their tactics and another way to get around them without getting noticed." Scourge started.

"Yes, it does seem that they are getting to be quite annoying." Galvatron said, folding his arms.

"Perhaps we can use that to our advantage..." Scourge murmured to himself.

"What? Do you have a plan?" Galvatron asked, giving the Decepticon warrior a look.

"What if we captured some of the Autobots, and used them against Prime? If he knew that they were in trouble, then he wouldn't bother doing anything to stop us." Scourge suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. But will it work?" Galvatron asked.

"Yes, if I'm given some time my lord.." Scourge started.

"Take as much time as you need, we need to stop the Autobots one way or another. Do what you must." Galvatron said. "And as for the Predacons, you will help him with their plan."

"Yes sir!" Sky-Byte said. 'I'm getting that really bad feeling...'

"You're dismissed!" Galvatron said, turning back to the control room screens. Both Scourge and Sky-byte bowed and left the room. Once out, Scourge turned to Sky-byte.

"Gather the Predacons, this plan is now in action." He said. "Meet us outside the base."

"Yeah..." Sky-byte said, after Scourge walked the opposite way of him. "How do you plan to really pull this out?"

Back at Autobot HQ, everyone was running around doing errands. They were busy as bees, for they were trying to come up with battle tactics and strategeries that would help them against their foes. Destiny's group was working with the Spychangers at that moment, both working up their processors to figure out a battle tactic that would most definitely work. In another corner was Sideburn searching through data files, trying find some useful information. Every once in a while he would glance to where Destiny was and sigh. He still didn't have the systems to tell her how he felt about her. Gathering some files together he left the room and nearly ran into Wedge in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh sorry about that Wedge." Sideburn said, with a goofy look on his face.

"That's okay Sideburn." Wedge said with a smile. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sideburn asked, giving the Build-team leader a confused look.

"Well, I would like to talk to you in private if that's okay." Wedge said, looking around.

"Okay, just let me set these files down somewhere and I'll meet you outside the base. Sound good?" Sideburn said, walking slightly past Wedge.

"That would be great. See you later." Wedge said, heading for the exit to the base.

That got Sideburn a little curious, what did Wedge want to talk to him privately for? He guessed that he would find out when he met up with Wedge. He set the data files on a desk, not realizing that it was his brother's desk with all of his other police files on it. Then he headed out to meet with Wedge. They both met up, transformed and headed off. They that the best place to talk in private would be outside of town. It stayed silent for both of them, which did make both uncomfortable. They each thought that maybe the other was angry with them. They reached their designation, transforming into robot mode. Again it was silent between them. Then Sideburn decided to break the silence.

"So... What did you want to talk about?"

"Well.... I was first going to ask if you were just angry. You were quiet on the way down here." Wedge said, folding his arms.

"Huh? I thought you were angry Wedge. I'm not." Sideburn said a little surprised.

"What? No of course not!" Wedge said, just as surprised.

"Wow that's a definite misunderstanding." Sideburn said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways... What did you want to talk to me in private about?"

"Yeah about that... I feel a little guilty for leaving Destiny to deal with Scourge on her own. I mean I really wanted to help her out, but you know... we couldn't because of the Decepticons." Wedge said.

"I know exactly what you mean..." Sideburn said, looking down. "You don't think she's upset at us do you?"

"Well... I don't really know to honest Sideburn. Maybe we should at least try and make it up to her." Wedge said. "Do you... want to give a hand on that?"

"Of course. What are friends for?" Sideburn said, smiling. Wedge smiled back.

"Oh... look at what we have here." Said a voice that made both Wedge and Sideburn freeze. They turned their heads and saw their worst nightmare. The Decepticons and the Predacons. Mega-Octane laughed a bit darkly.

"You two will do perfectly!" He said. They didn't know what to do, both Wedge and Sideburn were faced with their worst enemy.

~~~~~~~Back at Autobot HQ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny and the jet twins went to the command center to speak with T-AI about their current battle stratergy, they had Hot shot and Crosswire with them as well. They found T-AI busy with her station as usual.

"Hello Everyone." T-AI said greeting them with a smile and open arms.

"Hey T-AI." Said the twins. Before anymore was said, a small alarm went off. T-AI quickly checked it out, it was a communication signal.

"Who would..." Started Crosswire.

Then the face of Sky-Byte appeared, making them all jump a little.

"Well, hello Autobots, I bring a message to you." He said his face holding a sinsiter look on it.

"What the frag?" Jetstorm and Jetstreak said at the same time.

"I come to speak to you about dropping your mission of getting that weapon!" Sky-Byte demanded.

"Why should we, Guppy boy?" Destiny asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Why? Why should stop your mission? Because if you value the lives of your precious comrades then you will!" Sky-Byte said darkly. That made everyone in the room freeze.

"What did he say!?" Hot Shot said, shocked. Then Optimus, Prowl, X-Brawn and the Build team entered the room, they also found Sky-Byte's face appearance on their screen a bit odd.

"Oh you heard me... You either drop the mission or your friends pay the price!" Sky-Byte said.

"You aren't pulling our crank shafts are you now?" X-Brawn asked, walking up and standing beside Destiny.

"If I was, then you wouldn't be seeing... this!" He stepped aside and everyone in the room gasped, there in the corner was both Sideburn and Wedge bound in energon chains. Both bots look fairly beaten up, Mega-Octane and Dark scream were standing on either side of them. Destiny covered her mouth in shock and X-Brawn was just horrified. Both of their comrades were damaged pretty badly but they looked like they were still online.

"What did you do to them!?" X-Brawn demanded, his tone showing the anger he was feeling.

"We merely just proved our point." Scourge said, now standing clear in the distance. "You either give up your mission or these two will become spare parts."

"Then we can negotiate..." Optimus said. "I will meet up with you."

Destiny and X-Brawn turned around and looked at Optimus with horror in their optics. Prowl was staring just as horrified at Optimus, and everyone else in the room was just confused on what to do. Sky-Byte had a dark sneer on his face.

"Alright then Optimus... Meet us at the bay in the old warehouse. Come alone." And with that the transmission was cut off. Everyone was silent, even after Koji and Doctor Onishi arrived. They were told of the situation, they became worried.

"There must be another way to get to them..." Doctor Onishi said, folding his arms.

"I'll try to negotiate with them... maybe there is another way.." Optimus said.

"But Optimus! It's too risky! We're coming with you!" Destiny said.

"She's right! Sideburn is our brother." Prowl said, taking Destiny's side on the matter.

"No. I'm going alone... I have to in order to save both Sideburn and Wedge." Optimus stated, walking out of the control room. Everyone was lost on what they should do. Destiny looked to both X-Brawn and Prowl for advice, seeing as Optimus was like a father to her, she couldn't bear to lose him. Prowl met her gaze and he had a sad tint in his optics. X-Brawn, on the other hand, was working up his CPU for a plan. They didn't realize that the twins, had already thought of something. Jetstreak cleared her throat to catch their attention, when everyone looked to them, they both had the same identical smile which meant they had something worked out.

"We have a plan..." They both said at the same time.

~~~~~~~000~~~~000~~~00~~~

It's a... cliffy! Ha ha! I know I'm bad but this gives ya something to look forward to.

To which I will try and have the next chapter ASAP. Until then.. See ya!

Reviews please!


	15. Chapter 14: Rescued

Okay! Here's another chapter for all of you patient viewers!

I do not own Transformers, that would Hasbro.

~~~~~00000~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe they're making us do this!" Destiny said, as she tried to stay as still as she could in Ironblast's arms, to which he cradled her.

"I can agree with you there sis.." He said, agreeing. She, Ironblast and Faststreak were all in hiding, but it was a tight space to which it fit only Ironblast. So he was holding his sister, and Faststreak was on his back looking over his shoulder by barely.

"Sh! They might hear us, Dude!" Faststreak said.

Then her com-link went off.

"Destiny. Can you hear me?" Said X-Brawn.

"Perfectly. What's your status?" She whispered into her com-link

"We're nearing the warehouse where Optimus went to meet up with them, we're in disguises so they won't notice us. How's you status?" He asked.

"A little cramped, but we're hidden. We're all ready near the warehouse and we've seen Optimus enter already. We're waiting for you and Prowl to arrive, Spychangers are in position and ready to go! Jetstorm and Jetstreak are out of sight watching for any sudden movements from the enemy...... Is that Prowl in the background complaining?" Destiny asked, a little curious.

"Yep that's him alright.." X-Brawn said. He turned up his comlink volume so the three of them could hear.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this ridiculous get-up! I look like a buffoon! This is too embarrassing...."

"It can't be that bad Prowl." Destiny said, hoping that he could hear her over the comlink.

"WHAT!? DESTINY!? X-Brawn!" Prowl's voice changed from the shock to a little anger, which made the trio snicker. "Whatever, we're in sight of the warehouse you should be able to see us from you current hiding place. We are in vehicle mode so.... look for some ridiculous-looking cars."

"Will do." Destiny answered then her comlink was cut short. She looked around for any sign of Prowl and X-Brawn, but didn't see anything. Then a couple of cars, both looking a little silly appeared. One was brown with green making it look camflauge and the other was purple with green, yellow and red on it. Destiny then thought that it was both Prowl and X-Brawn in their disguises. They did well with them really. Now they had to wait for the next part of the twins plan to come into action. Both X-Brawn and Prowl stoppped, then a few minutes later a giant white and black jet appeared and transformed into Galvatron. He landed on the ground, smirking a bit and headed into the warehouse. Destiny suddenly got that bad feeling in her processors, and she knew she wasn't alone. Both Ironblast and Faststreak were a little worried. But they waited before they saw Prowl and X-Brawn move slowly towards the warehouse. After the two of them went out of sight, the trio waited for further instructions. Not a minute later, did their com-links fire to life.

"Alright, it's time. Move in!" They heard Jetstorm say. They moved from their hiding spot, Ironblast set Destiny down and they went to their desinations. Destiny was now standing beside Mirage, while Ironblast went to go join with Crosswire and Faststreak to Hot Shot. Destiny pulled out her gun and stayed hidden, while Mirage did the same. They waited till either Prowl or X-Brawn gave the signal. She looked in staying in hidden sight. She spotted both Wedge and Sideburn and that their guards were Scourge and Movor. Then Scourge glance once in her direction, as if he sensed something and he did a double-glance as Destiny went back into hiding behind the window.

"Shoot!" She whispered loudly. "I think he saw me! That's bad!"

"Calm down Destiny... It's fine, we're not worried about being caught... if he did see you then he should have fired." Mirage said, reassuring her.

"Yeah, but they'll know we're here! You know we are going against Optimus's orders. I'm just worried about getting caught." She shivered after saying that, remembering her last capture by the Decepticons.

"Point taken.." He said, looking in through the window quickly then back out of sight of the window. "You may be right... Scourge seems a bit weary, he's got his blaster out and he's looking through the windows. But if we stay out of sight for just a few more minutes before one of the twins give the signal to attack... you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be..." Destiny said, making the Spychanger chuckle at that. They readied the weapons and waited till the first order was given out and both Ironblast and Crosswire made their move. Galvatron was attacking Optimus with his lance as Optimus refused to fight back, that pained Destiny a little bit. Suddenly she and Mirage heard the heavy footsteps of Ironblast on the roof and they knew it was getting closer to putting the plan into action. Then right on cue, the two of them busted down the roof with two fear stricken Predacons, Gas Skunk and Slapper, running out of the way. Then it was their turn, they busted in through the window, aiming their weapons at their enemy. Prowl and X-Brawn had already transformed, holding their weapons out in front of them. Now the rest of the Spychangers appeared with their weapons out and aimed. The twins arrived shortly after and were aiming their weapons as well. Optimus looked a bit surprised at seeing some of his team there.

"...I knew I saw an Autobot!" Scourge growled.

"Fire!" Destiny said, and the firing began. Prowl shot out the generater that was composing the energon chains, and that freed Wedge, Sideburn and Optimus. And they joined the fight. Destiny ended up facing one of the Predacons, a more experienced and strong Predacon. Tiger Stripe, a more older Predacon, seemed oddly familiar to Destiny, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The Predacon was nearly her size with grey armor that almost looked like fur. He had almost giant cat ears, with yellow optics. The thing that got her was his scar, she thought she had seen it before. Like her, he was quick on his feet and had better defense then most of his comrades. She found it a bit difficult to land a good hit on him, seeing as he dodged. She managed to chase him outside, leaving most of the Autobots to deal with the rest of the enemy. She drew out her sword, gripping it with both hands, as she faced him. She charged with a quick plan of action, but she came up short as he dodged her strike with ease. Then he knocked her off her feet, letting her land roughly on her back. As she went to swipe at him again with her sword, did she find out that it wasn't in her hands. She gave a panicked look in Tiger Stripes direction only to come face her own sword. She leaned back towards the ground again away from the point of her sword. Then Tiger Stripe smiled a gentle smile that really threw Destiny off guard, he lowered the point of her sword to the ground and then he offered her a hand up. She gave him a confused look as she wearily accepted his help. He lifted her up to her feet, before backing away. Then he flipped the sword over, handing the handle of it back to Destiny. She took it, before giving him another confused look.

"You have a lot to learn young one..." He said.

"What..." She started. Why was the enemy being all friendly now?

"I see much potential in you.. You remind me so much of that young femme I used to know." He said.

Destiny took two steps back from him, what was he trying to do? She was lost but she didn't put down her guard once she got her sword back.

"Don't get me wrong young Destiny, I know who you are... We've met once before." He said, also taking two steps away. "You are the sparkling of the young Lightstreak... and you are also special. We will meet again young one." Then he transformed into a grey leapard, and walked away leaving Destiny shocked where she stood. So he did know her, and what surprised her the most is that he knew more about her than anything. She stayed rooted in her spot, letting her sword tip rest on the ground. Who was he really? And whose side was he on? These were questions she was going to have to figure out on her own time. She shook her head and brought herself back into reality, charging back into the base now facing off against Mega-Octane. She groaned mentally knowing that she was definetly going to have problems with him. He had that look that she absolutely abhored, his lustful look for her. She was just glad that she could outrun him and even knock him off his feet, after all he was a lot bigger than her. She rammed into him, knocking down to his rearplating.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Destiny said. She laughed at his shocked face expression before it turned angry. He got to his feet once again and charged at her to which she dodged, she was going to have to be quick on her feet. She found it amusing that he was having a few problems trying to keep up and attack her. She was just lucky to be quick on her feet, otherwise, she'd be doomed. Now Mega-Octane was getting a bit desparate as he made his attacks more quick and now trying to grab her. Destiny saw this and did the best she could avoiding him, as she would plant a few attacks of her own. She knew that it wouldn't be too long until he caught her, but she prayed that he wouldn't even get close to it. She then tried to avoid him once more before tripping backwards onto her own rear-plating. Mega-Octane lowered the two cannons on his back and aimed at her. She gasped in horror before sighing relief as Mega-Octane missed his shot, the bigger Decepticon was blown to the side and into Ro-Tor by none other than Ultra Magnus. He gave the young femme a lift to her feet and they continued fighting.

"We can't take much more of this!" Squeaked Sky-Byte.

"You have a point... Decepticons! Predacons! RETREAT!" Galvatron shouted, as he and the rest of his team ran out of the warehouse, retreating. All of the Autobots gave a whoop of victory. Optimus patted his brother on the shoulder as Magnus lightly punched him on the arm. X-Brawn and Prowl ran over to Sideburn and pulled him into a giant hug, the build team did the same with Wedge. Destiny joined both Faststreak and Ironblast as high-fived each other. The Spychangers laughed together as the twins joined Destiny and her brothers in their happy party of theirs. They all calmed down and headed back to base, all but Ultra Magnus, whom merely went in a different direction seeing as he rarely to almost never came to the Autobot HQ. The rest of the gang headed back to their base and went back to their posts, now Destiny, Sideburn and Wedge stayed in the area. They were quiet almost as if they were waiting for something to happen. Destiny looked to the floor, avoiding gazes with her two friends as they did the same. Both Sideburn and Wedge were worried that Destiny really was upset with them.

"Sideburn...? Wedge...?" Destiny said a bit quietly. They froze, they prepared for the worst. "...What the frag were you doing?"

"D-Destiny... We're really.. really sorry! We didn't mean to-" Wedge started.

"You idiots! You nearly got killed! Why did you do that!? Why did you guys run off like that?" She said, her voice sounding a little strained. They flinched at the tone in her voice.

"..We were... we were just worried that you really angry at us for not being able to help you... when the three of us were attacked by the Decepticons and you had to deal with Scourge... We're..." Sideburn said, trailing off at the edge.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? It's not your fault, I understand you were pinned down with the Decepticons attacking you. And it's not the first time I had to deal with Scourge you know...." Destiny said. "But... going and getting yourselves captured was a really stupid move on your part! Do you have any idea on how worried I was!? I don't want to lose my two best friends!"

They were both surprised but they quickly regained themselves and apoligized as many times as they could.

"Destiny.... We're really sorry!" Sideburn said.

"Really Really Really sorry!" Wedge said as well. Then they both got on their hands and knees and were still apoligizing, Destiny a little surprised at them, quickly grinned behind her face mask.

"Hee hee... okay, you guys are forgiven... Just promise me you won't do that again." She said, helping the two of them to their feet. "Now let's get to the medical bay before you guys go offline on me."

They did laugh at this, both mechs had to admit they did look pretty worse for wear. The scraped armor, with dents everywhere wasn't gone unnoticed. Destiny chuckled taking both mechs by their arms and lead them to the medical bay. They were laughing and chatting like as if nothing had ever happened, but that was cut short as they reached the medical bay. They stopped and unlinked arms, opening the door and in time to dodge a large wrench thrown at them. Destiny nearly burst out laughing remember that Red Alert now had her different mood swings ever since Destiny had found out that she was preganant with a sparkling. She found it hilarious as she would spot a panicken stricken Midnight Express running for his life and then hide behind Destiny in fear of Red Alert's deadly mood swings. Destiny recovered the wrench and entered to find Red Alert now calm and watching her expression fall at the sight of Sideburn and Wedge. She put her hands on her hips and stared both mechs down as they inched behind Destiny with a little fear in their optics.

"Okay... What happened now?" Red Alert asked, a little strictly. Both mechs flinched, but Destiny just bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"They were captured by the enemy and.... they kind of got beat up." Destiny said, shrugging.

"AUGH! The life of a medic is never easy!... Okay you two and get yourselves laid out on those berths, Destiny come with me." She said with a grumble. Destiny snickered a bit and followed the moody medic to the back while Sideburn and Wedge did what they were told quickly. It took a few minutes but the two femme's reached the back and Red Alert closed the door behind them. Destiny finally had the chance to really talk with her, she had scanned a medical car with a red, blue and white paintjob. The medics yellow optics looked at her with now a calm happy touch, another mood swing to which Destiny knew of. A symbol of a plus sign was on her forehead, with blue and white door wings sticking out from her waist. Red Alert just smiled at Destiny's sheepish look as she sat down. Red Alert leaned back and put a hand to her stomach.

"So... when's the little guy coming?" Destiny asked. Red Alert looked as if she was about to burst out laughing, to which confused Destiny to no end.

"Destiny, sweetspark.... I didn't tell Prowl but..." Red Alert let Destiny wonder the rest.

"Wait... It's a girl?" Destiny guessed, earning another laugh from the medic.

"No silly... It's twins." She said, watching Destiny start to bubble up with joy.

"Oh..My... Goodness! Red! That's awesome!" Destiny said, almost jumping up and down. "I wonder... do you think Prowl may really faint?"

"I have no idea... hold on a minute." She went silent, Destiny watching her with curiousity. It looked almost as if she was starting to space out, but Destiny figured that she was just contacting Prowl through a private com-link. Then she moved, like she was coming back to life and a small smile crossed her lips, then she opened her com-link once again.

"Gearshot, can you take care of the two mechs in the infirmary?" She said over the com-link. "Alright, thank you." Then it was cut off.

"So..." Destiny started but she was interrupted by the medic.

"Prowl's on his way.. Like I said, he doesn't know that it's twins." Red Alert putting her hand once again on her stomach. Then she jumped a little, putting both hands on there. She smiled widely and motioned Destiny over. Destiny kneeled down, and Red Alert grabbed the femme's hands and put them lightly on her stomach. Destiny looked to Red Alert a little confused before looking quickly back to the spot with widened optics.

"I...I felt a jolt of their sparks..." Destiny said a bit surprised. She giggled laying an antenna light there, listening to the two spark beats of sparklings. Not before long, Prowl entered with a bit of a worried face. Both femme's looked up with calm expressions, Destiny stood up and let Prowl through to his mate. Prowl removed his face mask, kissing his mate on the top of the head, before looking deeply into her optics. Destiny also took off her mask and set it off to the side, watching the two.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked with a bit of worry. Red Alert just chuckled and nodded.

"I'm fine, love. But I wanted to talk to you about the sparkling..." She said, winking at Destiny who walked over to Prowl's side.

"Yes?" His tone was soft.

"Instead of one sparkling... there's two. You and me... are having twins." She said. Prowl looked surprised and then he seemed to wobble a little on his feet. Destiny held him up by his arm, while he suddenly used her for support. He was overwelmed with gladness. Red Alert stood up as well.

"I can't believe it... Twins! This is absolutely a happy day for me!" Prowl said, laughing gleefully. Destiny joined in laughing with him as well, then Prowl must have gained his strength back because he leaned his weight back onto his feet and pulled his mate into a loving hug. Destiny took a few steps away and let them two of them have their moment. She then grabbed her mask, leaving the two alone. When Destiny reached the infirmary, she saw that Gearshot was going over a few reports while both Sideburn and Wedge were deep in recharge. She waved and left down one of the hallways, to which lead to the training arena. She was in thought when she felt something odd. She stopped and waited for it to happen again, and it did. Then she spun around noting that there was no one there.

"...It must just be my imagination...." She said to herself and continued walking wearily to the arena. Again she stopped and spun around, she started to panic a bit.

"W-Who... Who's there...?" She said in a bit of a shaking voice. No answer. Now Destiny was worried, she continued to the arena at a fast walk, putting her sensors at high alert. She reached the arena, getting the odd feeling again.

"Okay, that's seriously not funny..." She said, now getting a bit angry. She forgotten that she let the barrier around her spark fall, and a unknown feeling came pouring in through her spark. She looked to the compartment with confusement, before a voice was heard in her head.

_**'Finally... you let me through...'**_ Said the voice. She froze.

"Who are you?" She asked with alertness.

_**'..I'm... that is to say.. oh forget it, I am your father!'**_Said the voice. Destiny quickly blocked the strange communication and put the defenses around her spark once again. She fell to her knees in a bit of a panic. Then the strange feeling must have broken through her bond defense for the voice let out a loud sigh.

_**'That was just plain rude....'**_ It said. Suddenly Destiny got a little angry at the voice.

"Just leave me alone!" She snapped at it before blocking it once more. She waited to see if it would speak but it didn't, to which she sighed with relief. Not a second later, Destiny contacted Optimus through her com-link.

"Destiny? Is something wrong?" Said Optimus's voice over the com-link.

"I really really need to talk to you about something... it's a bit private so could you come to the training arena?" She asked a bit quickly then normal.

"Destiny, you sound a little panicked... Are you alright?" Optimus said, worry and concern entering into his voice.

"It's something I have to talk to you about.... Please, can you come?" She asked, looking around.

"Alright, stay put. I'm on my way down there." He said, before letting the com-link be cut off. Destiny then waited, grabbing both of her upper arms in a bit of a calming technique. She then realized that she was shaking a bit, she took some deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Not a few minutes later, Optimus entered and quickly walked over to where Destiny was. He helped the femme to her feet, looking at her with worry written all over his face. She had to tell him about the voice.

"Optimus... this.. this really hard to say but... I don't know, is it normal for transformers to hear voices?" She asked, looking up at him to see his surprised look.

"Not unless they're bonded to another... you're not.." He started to say with a more worry than necessary. She assured him quickly.

"No! No! I'm not bonded to anyone!" She said, quickly. "But... I got this really odd feeling... then I heard the voice... Dad... I'm starting to get scared..."

He pulled the quivering femme into a hug before she broke down, he did the best he could comfort her as she began to cry out of fear. He stroked her helm and went into thought, he also knew that the parents of the sparkling could also communicate through the bond as well. And after Destiny had mentioned that she hadn't bonded to anyone, let him know that Scourge may have been trying to connect her through his bond to her. So he had found out about Destiny, and then accidentally scared her by trying to contact her. Optimus just did what he could to calm the young femme as she clinged to him.

"Easy Destiny... Listen." He said, soothingly to her. "Do what you can and keep the voice or whoever is trying to contact you blocked until we can figure out who it may be."

'I won't let you get hurt... not how he easily hurt Lightstreak... I can't bear to lose another to him like that... that was hard enough...' Optimus thought, still comforting the femme. 'I can't lose you Destiny...'

It had been awhile before Destiny had finally calmed down, and before she knew it she was back to herself. But the matter of the voice stayed between her and Optimus only. Optimus knew who it was, but Destiny did not. If she was ready or not to face the truth about Scourge would she really panic. Her whole life had been spent with the Autobots, and Destiny was going to stick with them til the end. After awhile, Optimus and Destiny headed back but she was fairly tired. She nearly fell asleep walking earning a chuckle from Optimus. So he picked her up into a bridal style and carried her to her quarters, to which fell asleep in his arms. Instead of taking her to her quarters, he headed for his. He knew he had a lot more work to catch up on and for the time being she could sleep in his room until he would come to wake her up. Entering his quarters he set her on the berth and left her there with a smile. He stopped outside the door after it had closed, there was something he had to settle with someone. He headed to the command center and opened a channel on his own, T-AI was currently on stand-by with a recharge process so this would make things easier for him. And not to mention that most of his team had already went out on patrol while the others were in recharge. Opening the channel he stood waiting, then the bot he had contacted appeared on the screen.

"You rang?" Said the elder Predacon.

"Yes, Tiger Stripe I have a favor to ask of you." He started. He sighed. " I need to talk with Scourge about something..."

"My, My... taking risks for the daughter of Lightstreak are we?" The elder Predacon chuckled. "Just be careful, Great leader of the Autobots, for I worry on your safety."

"I'm still surprised that you have lived this far without Galvatron knowing that you keep communicating with the enemy..." Optimus said.

"I know the punishment for it... but I am quite interested in how the daughter of Lightstreak will prevail... That is why I ask that you let me watch her." Tiger Stripe said.

"Now I'm curious... why Destiny though?" Optimus asked.

"It is for this old bot to know that there is still a spirit strong like her... I would also perhaps train her... I am quite distressed over how my former leader has become so power hungry... for that saddens me."

"What? You are planning to betray Galvatron?" Optimus said almost in surprise.

"Only when the time requires it... which that time is close at hand. Will you, O'Great leader of the Autobots allow me to join you?" Tiger Stripe asked.

"You are more than welcome but... how do I not know that you won't betray us like you will him?" Optimus asked of the Predacon.

"For I am wiser than he. I have always found the Autobots to be more interesting then the Predacons or the Decepticons together." The elder Predacon said.

"You've got more credit than I can give you..." Optimus said. "I do need to talk to Scourge though... It's risky but... I have to do this!"

"I shall have him meet you in mountain forest area where it will be hard for both groups to find you..." Tiger Stripe said. "I will send him... is this what you truly wish to do? O' Great leader of the Autobots?"

"It is..." Optimus said. "...Thank you old friend."

"The honor is all mine..." And with that he disappeared. Optimus sighed and headed for the space bridge, transforming and heading out to his destination. He knew his signal would be gone by the time he arrived there, this was his only chance that he would get. And he prayed that it would work.

~~~~~0000~~~000~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~

Weeeeell? Did I do good? Anyways if it seems like it's yet another cliffy I can't help it!

I swear they make their own way in there. Anyways.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 15: Starting to unfold

Well! Here's another chapter!

I do now own Transformers, that would be Hasbro.

Scourge: She still wishes she did though.

BlackK: Oh be quiet you!

~~~~~00000~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~00000000~~~

In the Autobot HQ, X-Brawn was pacing back and forth. He was worried, and Destiny was seated on a bench, shaking her head as if she was trying not to break down crying. Prowl was sitting next to her doing what he could to try and comfort the femme. At that moment, they were all worried about one person; Optimus. He was still in the infirmary badly damaged and still trying to be repaired. They couldn't understand it, why had Optimus suddenly show up in the morning badly damaged? They couldn't understand it and the last bot to see him was Destiny. She didn't even know the answer to that question, she had suddenly panicked when he had showed up in horrible shape. He didn't even say what happened as he took one step into the room and collapse with X-Brawn, Prowl and Destiny running to his side to get him to the infirmary. Destiny remembered that morning clearly to.

~Early that day in the morning.~

Destiny stirred and awoke, with a sleepy confused expression on her face. Why was she in her father's room? Had he put her there after she had passed out into a slumbering recharge? He must of, seeing as when she awoke more. She got off the berth stretching and headed out of the room to the command center. It was a daily thing for her ever since she had arrived on Earth. When she entered she saw both X-Brawn and Prowl chatting with one another. They were the only two up and about. She stretched once more to get more kinks out of her back.

"Mm.. Mornin'.." She said, strolling in.

"Heh, heh. Mornin' sleepy bot." X-Brawn said. She put her hands behind her back.

"Are you two the only ones up?" She asked.

"Nah. Red and Gearshot are up as well, other than that yeah, we're the only ones up and about." X-Brawn said. "What about you? Get a good recharge there darling?"

"Yep. I feel like a million bolts!" She said, flexing her arms out in a sheepish manner. Prowl laughed.

"Hey..." Destiny said looking around. "Where's Optimus?"

"Huh?... You don't know either?" Prowl said a bit surprised.

"Prowl I TOLD you she wouldn't know!" X-Brawn said.

"I didn't know that!" Prowl snapped at him.

"Easy Prowl, don't blow a fuse please..." Destiny said, raising her hands slightly in defense. "What in the world happened to him? I thought he would be here..."

"So did I, sweetspark.." X-Brawn stated.

"That seems a bit unlike him to just... disappear." Destiny stated with her arms crossed.

"It does... I've been asking T-AI to try and see if she can get a hold of him. She hasn't had any luck so far... I'm starting to get a little worried." Prowl said.

"Hmm. Have you tried contacting Magnus?" X-Brawn asked.

"Magnus? Right... he's always out on patrol or something like that... Why not? Give it a shot and call him." Destiny said.

"It's not a bad idea. Hold on a minute.." Prowl said, walking over to the computer controls. As usual, T-AI appeared. She shook her head, they all know that she wasn't having luck in trying to contact him.

"T-AI, can you contact Magnus? He may know something of Optimus' disappearance." Prowl asked the hologram.

"Not a bad idea... I'll try to see what I can do. I'll contact him." She floated over to a different control panel and began to get to work. X-Brawn put a comforting around Destiny, as she was starting to worry a little more. Not a minute later did Magnus' face appear on the screen.

"What's going here? Why are you contacting me like this?" He asked, in a bit of a strained voice. He wasn't too fond of being contacted by the HQ's computer.

"Look, Magnus we need to ask you a few things.." Prowl started.

"If this has anything to do with me joining up with you at the base, forget it." Magnus said, interrupting Prowl.

"Magnus, Optimus has gone missing!" Destiny said quickly. Magnus seemed to froze before a look or realization came unto to his face.

"What? Optimus is missing?" He sounded a bit shocked.

"Yeah.. We can't get a hold of him... And telling by the sound of your voice, you don't know where he is either." X-Brawn stated.

"You're right there... But I'll keep a optic out for him. I'll contact you if I find him." Magnus said reassuringly. His response was directed to Destiny and X-Brawn knew this. And with that, his face disappeared. Prowl turned around to face his older brother and Destiny. They didn't know what was going on, their leader was missing and it was starting to get unsettling for them to just worry about the worst case scenario. Prowl began pacing back and forth in an attempt to calm his systems and think of something. Destiny was trying to rank up her CPU in a way they may be able to find Optimus, X-Brawn was merely waiting to hear back from Magnus to see if he had found Optimus. It was a few hours before a signal came up on the screen, it was chatting channel. T-AI answered it quickly. Magnus appeared back on the screen and his face was twisted into mere shock and extreme worry.

"I've got bad news and good news..." Magnus said.

"Tell us the good news..." X-Brawn said.

"Well I found Optimus.." Magnus said hesitating.

"Great! and the bad news?" X-Brawn asked.

"...He's badly damaged, he's unconscious right now..." Magnus said. Destiny and Prowl gasped in shock.

"Bring him here to HQ.. meet us in the entrance and we'll take him from there.." X-Brawn said as calmly as he could.

"You got it." And Magnus disappeared from the screen once more. They were more worried than ever. They ran to the entrance to the base, and then waited for Magnus to arrive with Optimus. They never would have thought that Optimus was injuried. Within a few more minutes Magnus arrived carrying the unconscious Autobot leader to them. They each helped him set the Autobot leader down on the floor carefully. Prowl was dumbstruck, why Optimus not contact them when was under attack?

"...He sure is worse for wear..." X-Brawn said.

"You bet he is. I get the feeling Decepticons are behind this." Magnus said, kneeling on one knee.

"I was just thinking the same thing." X-Brawn stated.

"I'll head back out and keep an eye out for those Decepticons... I'll let you know of their whereabouts when I find them." Magnus said, standing back up and walking back out. He activated his jet packs and flew off. Optimus seemed to come back online, for he groaned slightly.

"Optimus! Are you alright partner?" X-Brawn asked.

"My systems... seem a little weak... but I should be fine." He said.

"I think we need to get you to the infirmary, Optimus..." Prowl said, giving the leader and hand up to his feet.

Optimus wavered a bit on his feet, he was to badly damaged to really do anything. His helm was cracked with most of his other armor totally cracked. In his side was a deep gash with energon leaking out, both his arms and legs sparked with large cracks in them. They knew he was too badly damaged to walk into the base by himself.

"No... it's alright." Optimus said. But the three warriors didn't believe him.

"Ugh... my systems seem to be... trying to shut down for a while.." Optimus said. And with that his optics dimed and he fell forward, but the three warriors were quicker than him and caught him. He was out cold.

"I'll carry him in from the head and shoulders, can you two each carry him in by his legs?" X-Brawn asked. Destiny and Prowl nodded and each grabbed a leg. They carried him carefully and slowly back into the base. They had to get him to the infirmary fast, as if something bad may happen to him while he's damaged and unconscious. The infirmary doors opened and Prowl yelled in before a wrench was thrown at them.

"RED! Not now! Optimus is injured!" He shouted. She stopped in mid-swing and looked horrified at the Autobot leader.

"Put him on the berth, Gearshot, give me a hand over here." Red Alert stated, hurrying around to get the medical supplies.

"You got it." Gearshot said, waving them over. They set Optimus carefully on the medical berth.

"Okay, leave the rest to us." Red Alert said. The three warriors nodded and left without a word.

~To now~

Destiny had bitten her lower lip, she was getting more worried about him every minute. X-Brawn kept up his pacing as it only seemed to worsen his worry. Prowl was trying what he could do to keep Destiny calm. It seemed like ages since Optimus was brought into the infirmary. It was taking the toll worse on Destiny, knowing that she adored and loved Optimus as her father. The minute the doors to the infirmary opened, she bolted upright standing ready on her feet. Prowl stood up and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Gearshot stood in the doorway, looking as calm as ever.

"There's no worries, they were minor battle damages. You can go ahead and see him but BE CAREFUL!" Gearshot said as Destiny rushed past him to Optimus. Destiny now right by his side, Optimus did look better than then he did earlier.

"I apoligize if I made you worry." Optimus said, trying to sit up. But it seemed to put a strain on his systems, so Destiny light put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from hurting himself further.

"It's alright... As long as you stay online I'll won't worry." Destiny said. "Just... try to relax..."

"Alright I will." He said laying back on the berth. Destiny nodded, then Optimus just shut off his optics, seemingly falling into a recharge.

"Okay, he needs his rest, so if you would please leave for a little bit. I'll let you all know on his condition when re-awakes from recharge." Gearshot said, shooing both X-Brawn and Prowl out of the room. Destiny nodded and slowly left his side following X-Brawn and Prowl out of the room. She was relieved that he was going to make a good recovery, but it worried her that he was weak at the moment. She wouldn't know what to do if the enemy decided to attack a power plant looking for energy. She headed in a opposite direction of the two Autobot brothers, who were discussing on how they were going to break the news to the whole base about Optimus' condition. She wandered down a empty hallway, just stuck in her thoughts. She kept going not even noticing that someone was standing there. Then she bumped into them.

"Oh!" She said, looking up and meeting Wedge's confused gaze. "Sorry about that..."

"It's okay, but..." Wedge started, looking at her down expression. "Are you alright?"

"Huh! Me? Yeah I'm fine." Destiny said, thinking that he meant if she was injured when running into him.

"I didn't mean physically... You seem down." Wedge said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She just turned her optics to the side to avoid his own, but she nodded.

"..But... I won't worry you on my problems okay?" She said. She tried to break away from his one hand but he quickly put the other on her free shoulder. Now she looked to him with a emotion mixed with surprise and confusement. Wedge looked a bit determined.

"Don't say that... Destiny, I want to help you with your problems. I worry about you all the time, So I'll help you with your problems. It's not a burden for me." He said. Destiny was taken back by his offer.

"Wedge... Thank you really..." She said, in awe. Wedge found himself blushing, earning a confused look from Destiny. "Um... Wedge?"

"Destiny... I have a confession to make." He said, "...You can slap me later for this.."

"What?" She said. Before she could say anything more, he leaned forward so that their faces were no more than a few inches apart. Destiny immediately panicked and managed to break away from her best friend quickly and back up right into the wall. She looked at him with shock as he looked a little flustered.

"What in the world!" She asked a little high pitched.

"I'm really sorry Destiny! I-I don't know what came over me really!" Wedge said trying to apologize.

"You could have given me a fair warning! Oh... I nearly had a sparkattack!" She said, putting a hand on her chestplate.

"I'm really really sorry!" Wedge said coming closer to his friend.

"You idiot!" She said lightly punching him in the chest.

"Ow!" He said, "I swear you keep getting stronger."

"Well I do silly." She said with a smile.

"That's good... nice punch." He said. "But..."

Destiny's smile faded quickly as she waited for him to say something. But he seemed a bit quiet. She placed her free hand over her other one as it stayed rested on her chestplating. She redirected her optics to the side, did she hurt his feelings? She hoped not.

"Um.. Wedge?" She asked a little softly. Then his hands seemed to have blocked her in, this time she didn't panic. She trusted Wedge.

"...L-Look... I'm just a little flustered about this okay?" Wedge said quietly.

"It's okay... Just... don't do any surprises like that.." She said, looking back up to meet his gaze.

"Okay, I promise." Wedge said, nodding and now backing away so Destiny had some room.

"Good. Don't... lose control of your actions again, kay?" Destiny said.

"I promise!" Wedge said, putting a hand over his spark and raising a hand up. "I cross my spark."

"Good! Otherwise I'll have to punch you harder next time." She said teasingly, jabbing a finger in his chest. He laughed. "Aw, what are friends for?"

"They're not punching bags." Wedge said teasingly back.

"No, That's Magnus' job." She said. Wedge laughed over that one, and Destiny joined in. Their laughter was cut short by the alarm going off. They looked to each other and nodded, then they ran off to the command center. There X-Brawn was at the screen. She guessed that he was taking over slightly for Optimus.

"What's going on X-Brawn?" She asked him.

"We just got word that Decepticons are attacking the local mines and caves. Why they're attacking them I don't know." X-Brawn said. "Oh and Magnus is taking over temporarily for Optimus."

"Oh lovely." Sideburn commented, crossing his arms.

"Quit with the smartaft talk." X-Brawn stated bluntly. "Look we need to get out there and meet up with Magnus. Destiny and her team, Sideburn, Prowl, Towline, Bullet trains and myself are going out there to meet with him."

"You got it!" Rapid Run said.

"Then let's go!" X-Brawn said. "The rest of you who are not coming keep an optic on Optimus."

"Understood!" They all replied. X-Brawn, Destiny and everyone who was called headed out to the exit to transform and meet up with Magnus.

"You know... I'm surprised you didn't take over X-Brawn." Destiny said.

"Same here." Sideburn commented.

"Heh heh, I'm not good at giving orders." X-Brawn said.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure." Destiny said, earning a laugh from all of them.

~Over close to the caves~

The Decepticons and Predacons were busy trying to dig open the cavern. Tiger Stripe wasn't part of the digging crew and neither were Scourge or Mega-Octane. Mega-Octane had gotten a sudden dislike of the elder Predacon.

"Quit sitting on your aft, Tiger Stripe! And get out there and dig!" Mega-Octane snarled at him.

"I'm afraid I cannot comply to your request impatient one." Tiger Stripe answered calmly. Mega-Octane growled at him.

"Listen Predacon, in case you haven't noticed, Galvatron put you under the Decepticons command!" He once again snapped at him.

"Hmm. I believe that order wasn't directed at me but at the other Predacons." Tiger Stripe once again said calmly.

"Why you-" Mega-Octane started.

"That's enough Mega-Octane." Scourge snapped this time. "Leave him alone, we have more important things to do."

"Yes sir." Mega-Octane said, giving Tiger Stripe one last glare before stomping off to order the others around.

"...What are you trying to do Tiger Stripe?" Scourge asked, once Mega-Octane was out of listening range.

"I'm only fulfilling my duty... that is all." Tiger Stripe answered.

"Your duty? What? Do you have your own mission that deviates from Galvatrons?" Scourge growled.

"Maybe... Maybe not. That depends on how you look at it." Tiger Stripe said, turning his attention towards the human town.

"Whatever, it doesn't concern me on what you plan to do... It's up to you on whether you want to get destroyed or not." Scourge said, shrugging. "I don't care what happens to you."

"I expected you to say something like that." Tiger Stripe said, calmly.

"...You'd better keep your opinions to yourself otherwise you will be heading to the strap heap." Scourge threatened lightly. Tiger Stripe just chuckled and walked away. Scourge growled and turned his attention back to the caves and saw that the group had stopped and rested for awhile. This made him furious, he started to stomp over.

"What the slag are you metal morons think you're doing!" Scourge snapped at them making them all jump.

"Look we're tired!" Sky-Byte complained. "Give us a five minute break!"

"What kind of slag are you trying to pull Predacon?" Scourge snarled. "Galvatron put you under Decepticon command, and you realize that I lead the Decepticons correct?"

"Well yeah but..." Sky-Byte started.

"Then get off your lazy afts and get back to work!" Scourge ordered. As they got to their feet, a hail of missiles were fired on them. Scourge cursed a series of swears as the Autobots pulled up and once again they got the missile fire from the Autobot jet twins. They all transformed and Scourge nearly froze, there stood his daughter now aiming her blaster at them. Scourge knew he wasn't going to hurt her but he couldn't say the same for the others. Destiny on the other hand was more than willing to fire at them with Magnus right by her side.

"Fire!" Magnus shouted and that's just what the Autobots did.

"Since when did Ultra Magnus give the Autobots orders!" Sky-Byte said, yipping at a missile landing and exploding off to his right.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Scourge shouted. "Get them!"

As usual he charged at Destiny, only by the fact that he wasn't going to allow any of the others fight her. That and he didn't like the last time that she faced off against Mega-Octane and he had that look upon his face. He wasn't going to allow that. She had drawn her sword and charged towards him as well. He had pulled his own sword and brought it up and took a swipe at her. She blocked it out of defense.

'Why does he always target me?' Destiny thought as she took a couple of back steps towards the cave.

"Don't even think about running Autobot!" Scourge snapped, attacking her again with his sword.

"I don't run like you cowards do every fight!" Destiny snapped back. Scourge in his mind did have to agree with that one, Galvatron had always made them retreat when they had the chance. It always angers him to have to run from a fight but he couldn't exactly betray Galvatron, that would be suicide for him. He had pushed Destiny back under the entrance to the cave. Armorhide, not seeing Scourge, spotted Destiny and aimed a missile at the top of the cave.

"So much for our hard work, but it will be worth it to end a Autobot's life!" Armorhide said. He fired and made a direct hit. The cave started to crumble down, Destiny panicked knowing that she probably wouldn't make it out. She offlined her optics and quickly tried to back inside the cave, but a sudden push forced her into the cave further. Then it collapsed down, trapping her inside the cave ruins. Outside, Magnus was horrified. Then he turned his anger back to the enemy with hatred that definitely scared the Predacons.

"You!" He snarled unleashing a fury of missiles at them causing them to retreat for their lives. Ironblast and X-Brawn ran desperately towards the cave in and tried to dig it out. But they were failing badly.

"DESTINY!" They both shouted into the rocks.

~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~0000000000000~~~

I know it's another cliffy!

Scourge: Why are you so happy?

BlackK: Because... I'll tell you later.

Anyways please review!


	17. Chapter 16: Trying to reveal the truth

Okay I know it's been awhile I've been really busy with working and everything.

Scourge: ...Seriously though what are you so excited about?

BlackK: Weeeeeeeeeeelllll~ If you really want to know... then I'll keep it a secret a little while longer.

Scourge: *faceplams*

I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~000000~~~

It seemed like forever but Destiny slowly onlined her optics groaning. She pushed herself off the ground but carefully, she was on all fours now. Touching her head still trying to get herself fully back online. Finally she decided to take in her surroundings, the inner cave. Looking at the entrance she knew it would a be a long time to come before she got out. As she tried to stand, her leg sparked up causing her to winch at it. She gingerly touched it, looking right back at the blocked entrance. She had to temporarily forget about her pain sparking leg and see if she could find a way out, she got to her feet a little wobbly but managed to stay standing. She never truly realized how bad her leg injury was until she stood up. Leaning almost all of her weight off, she quickly limped over to the rubble and climbed on it slightly. To her disappointment, there was no opening.

"Aw mech... This seriously bites..." She said. Then her audio receptors picked up a few voices, to which she recognized.

"Destiny! Destiny!" The voices were muffled because of rubble but she could tell that it was X-Brawn and Ironblast.

"..X-Brawn! X-Brawn! Can you hear me!" She shouted, hoping that they would hear her.

"Destiny! You alright!" Asked X-Brawn, again through the rubble.

"Yeah! I've got a injured and sparking leg but other then that I'm fine!" She shouted.

"Alright, hang in there darling. We'll get you out!" He said.

"Okay... Please hurry!" She responded. She climbed slightly down from the rubble, looking up slightly wondering if they would come in from the top. Then she came up with an idea.

"Hey! You guys want me to try and see if I can dig my way out so you'll have a better chance of getting me out?" She called out.

"That's not a bad idea Destiny! Try it!" Ironblast responded this time.

"Alright!" She got to work climbing back up and then removing a few of the rocks. Little did she know that there was someone else in the cave with her. Scourge slowly came back online himself. Getting to all fours he shook his head trying to clear out the static. Looking around he already knew that he was trapped inside the cavern, he was going to make Armorhide pay for that. He got up at least to one knee scanning around for his daughter, he knew he pushed her and himself in the cavern before the rocks collapsed over the entrance. He heard the sound of rocks slowly crumbling and rolling down the blocked entrance that caused him to turn and look. There he saw that his daughter was trying to dig her way out. He would have laughed if the rocks blocking the entrance weren't unstable. Scourge got to his feet watching the rocks carefully so if he had to, he would pull Destiny out of the way. Destiny, on the other hand, was busy and did not notice Scourge but kept trying to dig her way out. She picked up one of the rocks that, unknowingly to her, was one of the main supporters for keeping the blockade up. A crumbling and cracking noise was heard that made both her and Scourge jump. She dropped the rock and nearly fell back as the top of the entrance was cracking and starting to split open. Scourge didn't even know when he reacted but he nearly ran up the slope grabbing his daughter around the waist hoisting her back down out of the danger. Destiny squeaked at the sudden movement and was literally pulled out of the falling rocks ways. It all tumbled downwards barely missing both of them. Growling, he forced his daughter against the back of the wall now using himself to protect her from some of the oncoming rocks, which pelted him rather hard in the back. Destiny kept her optics offline and her arms over her head, to semi-protect herself from the falling rocks. Once the trembling sound of rocks stopped, Destiny thought that maybe it was safe to now look. She onlined one optic looking in front of her and then semi-behind her. She nearly froze with fear, why was the big bad leader of the Decepticons standing guard over her? She shook her head quickly and stumbled out into the open of the cave. She was horrified to see that not only was there nearly millions of rocks scattered everywhere but the entrance was completely gone. She waited and listened for her friends voices. By barely, she could hear someone yelling sounding panicked but she couldn't make out who it was, or hear clearly on what they were yelling about. Scourge turned and saw the now completely blocked entrance, sighing he already knew they weren't getting out that way. Destiny took one limping step towards the rubble.

"Hymph forget it. There's no way you can dig yourself out of there. Neither of us can." Scourge said fairly calmly. In his mind he was swearing that he would make sure Armorhide knew that he was trapped inside the cavern and make sure he doesn't try it again. Destiny froze upon hearing him speak, she turned and glared at him.

"Shut up, I know I'll get out of here... My friends will help get me out... And hopefully you go to the trash-heap." She said threateningly that made Scourge raise an opticbrow at her.

"I will admit you are so confident that they will help you... How do you not know that they'll just leave you to rust away here?" He asked seeing if that would get a response out of her. And it did.

"You slagger! Of course they'll do what they can! I trust them with my life!" She snapped, taking one step and regretting it quickly. It took all the systems in his body to stop him from running to her side and help his sparkling. She winced slightly at her pain but regained herself quickly. "Unlike you..."

Scourge wasn't affected by her hostility towards him to which he really did expect it after all. He oddly kept calm to which had Destiny taken off guard and she was surprised that he didn't attack her like he usually did. She spotted her sword but didn't try for it until she knew what he was going to do. He watched her for any kind of movements she may make, also noticing that she was starting to eye at her sword.

"Forget it.. You won't be able to do me a scratch in your current weakened state." He stated.

"What in the pit is with you? You act all calm and serene when you fragging attack me on the battlefield!" Destiny shouted out. She had never felt more confused in all of her life. As long as she had seen Scourge on the battlefield he recklessly attacked her and/or any other Autobot, but here he was calm almost like a parent was to a child. She couldn't figure out what he was up to.

"...I get it.. This is some stupid plan to get me to drop my guard so you can hack me into little itsy bitsy pieces!" She snapped backing up one step. For a second she thought a look of horror crossed his face before it was his normal expression again. Wordlessly he walked forward towards her and she backed up. This brought her closer to her sword to which she had to press her back to the wall as he finally stopped advancing on her. She put her hand behind her and gripped the handle of the sword tightly, to her relief Scourge didn't take notice of this.

"Why would you think that? That may hurt my feelings.." He said. She scowled, gripping the handle a bit tighter. Before he could react she charged forward her sword behind her and she swung right towards him. Literally taken off guard, he barely dodged her attack. She swung her sword at him again and this time he caught it with one hand, keeping a strong grip on blade. She tried to free the blade by pushing him back but he didn't let it slide. He smirked and pulled the blade to where it was behind him and forced his free hand behind Destiny's neck, so there were face-to-face. She mentally cursed herself for being vulnerable, Destiny was not to fond of having her forehead pressed to his. She tried to do some quick thinking but either way she had to break free of his grip. He had the expression of almost pure amusement. He lightened his grip and then forced her back, making her fall to her rear-plating with a full smirk under his faceguard. She glared up at him, trying to get back to her feet. She used her sword to help herself back to her feet.

"Come on... I can still take you..!" She said, trying to keep herself steady. He didn't move, he observed her waiting for her to react. He then took a few careful steps towards her and she gripped the handle of her sword tightly. He noticed this and still carefully advanced on her. He was almost a few feet in front of her. Destiny now swung the sword at him but he caught it quickly and managed to yank it from her grip. She stumbled backwards and Scourge reacted grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards him. She didn't know how to react to what had just happened. Scourge had dropped Destiny's sword, now trying to hold his sparkling up on her feet. Destiny regained herself and tried to struggle her way out of his grip to which she found difficult.

"Quit struggling... You're worse than a sparkling.." She heard him mutter. She kept cursing herself out in her mind, while still trying to get out of his grip. She couldn't quit, not daring to allow herself to become vulnerable. Despite her injury, she still felt strong trying to push herself away from the Decepticon leader. She wasn't so lucky as to get away, he kept a strong grip on her. She heard him growl and then he picked her up unexpectedly and threw her across his shoulder, to which she squeaked in surprise and shock. Her surprise turned into anger as she tried to struggle her way out of this but it was useless.

"Gr.. Put me down!" She snapped at him. "Put me down now!"

Scourge didn't respond, that seemed to make her angry. She tried elbowing him the back but he seemed unaffected, so she tried again a bit harder, still no response. Scourge didn't say anything but he was a bit surprised that she was that strong, her two blows did some-what hurt him. Now he walked in the opposite way of the rubble. Destiny didn't like that. She used as much force as she could and elbowed him again in the back, to which he grunted out of response to. She was making a bit of damage, but it wasn't enough for him to drop her. She tried again, doing the same amount of force to elbow him in the back. This time he didn't say anything, to which only added to her frustration.

"...You can keep elbowing all you want but I'm not letting you down." Scourge bluntly replied.

"You just wait..! My friends won't let you get away with anything! And neither will I!" She stated.

~~~Outside the cavern~~

It took two bullet trains to hold Ironblast back from trying to go to the already unstable cavern, he desperately wanted to dig out his sister. Heavyload had to hold Wedge back from doing the same, as Prowl did the same with Sideburn. They were all desperately worried and wanted to free their trapped comrade. X-Brawn was looking for another way to get into the cavern, but it was no use. The entrance was gone.

"This is bad.." He stated. He activated his comlink. "T-AI can you hear me?"

"Yes X-Brawn?" Said the holograms voice.

"I need you to see if you can track Destiny and then see if you can help us out with getting a way into the cavern through another entrance.. She's trapped." X-Brawn stated rather quickly.

"On it." Then he shut off his comlink and waited, seeing as that was the only thing he could do.

"..You guys have to stop this! We'll get her out!" Said Rapid Run, still keeping a strong grip on Ironblast.

"But she's my sister! She could need our help right now!" Ironblast replied frantically.

"He's right! You have to let us try!" Sideburn stated.

"No! That will only make that cavern's entrance split and fall in more! It's just way to unstable!" Heavyload answered a little bit more calmly. Magnus returned to the group to find the three struggling bots being held back. He already knew that Destiny was trapped and he wanted more than anything to free her. X-Brawn already caught onto this and he crossed his arms in thought also waiting for T-AI's reply.

"We'll get her out..." He murmured quietly. Magnus was able to catch it and he agreed. Then it was silent, except for the constant arguing with the three struggling bots. Magnus didn't know whether to be worried or calm, the unsettling feeling his spark gave off made his decision difficult. Suddenly X-Brawn picked his head up, looking in a different direction, that was usually out of character for him to suddenly react with alert without a reason. His being seemed frozen in place, not even removing his gaze from the direction. Out of confusement, Ultra Magnus looked in the same direction and then back to the elder Autobot brother with the same confusment.

"Hey.." Magnus started. No response came from the Autobot brother, that was still a bit out of character for him. He didn't even move as Magnus walked up to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder armor.

"Hey." Magnus said a bit louder. Still nothing. Now something was wrong.

"Magnus I think you better head off towards the north..." Said X-Brawn in a calm voice that took the powerful Autobot off his guard. "I just got the report from T-AI. There's entrance over there and it's a bit hidden but you should be able to get to it... Magnus, I'm telling you this is because... T-AI didn't just pick up Destiny's ID but another... It was Scourge's..."

Magnus froze, Scourge's ID was found along with Destiny's? That only meant one thing, Scourge was trapped in the cavern with Destiny. Magnus knew what he had to do, and it was to save Destiny and get her away from Scourge. He didn't need to be told twice, so he kicked on his flight boosters and headed in the direction that X-Brawn was looking. X-Brawn smiled under his faceguard, he knew Magnus was a bit too soft-sparked for Destiny. And that he would be the only one that probably could save her as well as Optimus.

"Good luck Magnus... Bring her home safely..." X-Brawn murmured softly and quietly to himself.

Ultra Magnus keep both his optics out for the entrance that X-Brawn had mentioned, he was going to find it. He had to, in order to save Destiny from the enemies hands. He wasn't about to trust Scourge with Destiny's safety at risk.

~~~~In the cavern~~~

It still seemed like a never ending struggle, Destiny tried so hard to get away from Scourge. But being on his shoulder was one thing, getting down and escaping was the other. Every once in awhile she would try to elbow him hard in the back in hope that he would let go but it was a failed attempt each time. She told herself that she wouldn't give up.

"..I swear to it that I'm going to kick your sorry aft all the way back to Cybertron!" She threatened. Destiny hoped that would work, but he just snorted.

"You? Please... You need a bit more training before you can do that.." Scourge stated rather bluntly.

"Oh really? You weren't so tough talking when I handed your aft to you when I ran you over flatter than a pancake.." She said. Scourge paused, that memory came back to him. He groaned mentally at that knowing it was not one of his best moments. His temper did flare up a bit over it, she really had no respect for him what so ever.

"Arrogant brat.. Watch what you say or else you'll regret it.." He growled.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it? Lecture me? Ha!" Destiny snorted. "You're mostly all talk!"

Scourge shifted Destiny on his shoulder to which she squeaked. Once more she had nailed him in the back with her elbow.

"Keep trying.. you'll never get yourself free." Scourge stated.

"Primus you are the biggest son of a slagger that has the worst fragging temper! Put me down now!" She snapped at him.

"Watch your language kid.. It's rude to talk back at your superiors."

"You're not my superior! You're a fragging Decepticon!"

"Doesn't matter sweetspark.." He stated, absent-minded.

"Oh you did not just call me that..." She said, a little shocked. He paused and then realized that he had said that out loud, mentally cursing at himself. He remained silent.

'Primus don't tell me he's going to be just as perverted as Galvatron and Mega-Octane... I'm so screwed if he is...' She thought.

"Whatever... it doesn't matter because you are a lower level warrior.." Scourge said.

"Says you! You coward!" She snapped. She was going to figure out a way to free herself.

"Oh quit being such a sparkling... Listen sweetspark you really have no idea of anything.." He grunted as she somehow managed to hit the back of his head with her elbow.

"Quit calling me that! I bet you're a pervert if anything! Frag! You're going to just like those two..." She trailed off. It took almost everything she had to not shudder at the thought of both Galvatrons' and Mega-Octane's lustful looks as they would always eye her on the battlefield.

"Excuse me?" There was a hint of both anger and concern in his voice.

"Your fragging second-in-command is a overgrown pervert! That's what!" She snapped out. Scourge's temper bubbled quickly to the surface, he was going to make sure Mega-Octane didn't try anything funny when he was around with Destiny. Remembering that she didn't know of her origins, he somehow managed to regain his temper back down to a calm level. Finally he managed to find an exit to the cave. He kept walking a smirk on his face as he walked out into the open where the sun was setting. This got him thinking, what if he told her of her origins? Would that bring her to his side finally? He wanted to try a short simple experiment, he sent a soft nudge with his spark to hers but found that she had a pretty strong barrier around it. He wanted to at least make a connection to her, the day he heard both their sparks in rhythm it was when she had dropped her barrier. He kept sending small nudges to her spark with his own. Destiny wasn't sure what was trying to enter in her spark, but she kept the barrier strong. She remembered the last time she had dropped the barrier, she heard that strange voice telling her that it was her father.

"... Lift the barrier around your spark.." He said softly. She wasn't expecting such a soft tone to his voice, it had completely taken her off guard.

"..W... W-What..?" She stuttered out.

"Let her go Scourge!"

Destiny recognized the voice immediately, her spark nearly made a leap of joy. It was Ultra Magnus, finally someone had come to save her. She felt relieved but that moment ended shortly, with Scourge now getting out his blaster and aiming it at Magnus.

"Move one step... and her life ends.." Scourge threatened, he truly was going to do it but he wanted anything to bring his daughter with him back to their base. There he could protect her from all of his Decepticons and the Predacons as well as Galvatron. But then it occurred to him, but what would happen if he couldn't protect her? He was now in doubt, she was pretty well protected with the Autobots. He had seen that she was attached to them, his blaster lowered slightly as he was thinking. Magnus admitted that he was a bit surprised that Scourge was hesitating with something. Did he find out that Destiny was his sparkling? Magnus wasn't completely sure. Scourge managed to dim his optics down, still in thought. After a few silent moments, both Magnus and Destiny were feeling a bit edgy; neither knowing what the Decepticon leader was thinking. Brightening his optics back, he had finally decided. It was too risky to bring Destiny back with him, so he completely put his blaster away and set Destiny carefully on her feet. It brought both Autobots off their guard and it had completely taken them by surprised. Turning her around, he pushed her lightly towards Magnus. Luckily he came out of his surprise and caught a still-surprised Destiny. Scourge, while Magnus was distracted with worrying about Destiny, left the scene. Destiny had finally managed to shake herself out of surprise. Both turned their heads to where Scourge was standing to find that he was gone.

"...He left.. I don't get it.. Why did he do that?" Destiny asked.

"I wish I had an answer for you Destiny, but I don't.." Magnus answered. He was now curious, why had Scourge have a change of spark? He pressed his lips into a thin line out of confusement. "..Anyways, let's not worry about it... I need to get you back to everyone."

"Yeah okay.." She said, trying to stand up on both her feet. The moment she put weight on her foot she quickly regretted it, she gasped in pain and fell back into Magnus. "Ow... I guess... I can't walk.."

"It's no worries.. I'll just carry you." With that he quickly picked her up with one arm and steadied her with the other. She kept her arms around his neck. She glanced back to where Scourge was standing and wondered, What did he mean by 'lift the barrier around your spark?'. She would figure it out later when there was a chance. For now she kept focused on reality, getting back to the Autobot HQ.

~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~~0000000000000~~~~~

Well was it good? I hope so I'll try to update all the stories I'm falling behind on.

Scourge: Alright not just TELL me!

BlackK: Okay fine! I'm getting ready for college.

Scourge: ...And that was so hard to say?

BlackK: Shut up and yes it was!

Anyways! Please leave reviews.


	18. Chapter 17: In the battlefield again

Sorry for the wait! I've been chaoticly busy. And this was the only chapter I got done within that time frame. Anyways.. I'll try to work on the rest but for now enjoy!

BlackK does not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro.

~~~~000000~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~

The sun was still setting and soon night would be upon them. Destiny felt safe no matter where she was, as long as she had Magnus or another Autobot with her. She was quiet though, deep in thought. Scourge's actions confused her, he would attack her on the battlefield when all the Autobots were around, but back in the cavern he had a completely different attitude towards her. It was more calm and serene, something she did not expect out of the Decepticon leader. It was difficult even to try and find a reason for it. And when he could have kidnapped her, he sent her back to Magnus without a fight. So much was happening to her that it almost felt like a slap in the face. Magnus wasn't too concerned on Scourge's behavior but one thing bothered him about it. The way the Decepticon leader had acted either proved that he had a change of heart or he knew about Destiny being his sparkling. He figured that he would just talk it over with Optimus and see what he thought. Magnus glanced towards the darkening sky wondering if it would be safe to stop and rest, he figured that Destiny probably needed it after the long day.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He decided to ask her. Destiny didn't respond right away. "Hey Destiny."

"Huh! Sorry did you say something?" She said, jolting out of her thoughts with a small jump.

"You've got a lot on your mind don't you? Listen, do you want to stop and rest up for a bit? Or just keep going?" He asked.

"...I guess we could stop if you wanted to give your arm a rest from carrying me around." She answered. She still had her injury but she wasn't to fond of making Magnus carry her like a small sparkling. Magnus laughed, he had to. Somehow he remembered that it was something her mother had said the same thing one of those days when she was being stubborn about a injury. Destiny gave him a confused look as he shook his head.

"It's alright. And I'll let you down here... That way you have a chance to rest from being carried." He walked over to the rock boulder and set her carefully down on it so she was sitting on it and so she could lean back against the rockface. She gave him a sour look to which he had to laugh again. "Don't worry.. I won't leave you alone, I promise this.." He touched the top of her head lightly.

"Alright.. I trust you Magnus." She said, letting herself smile under her faceguard. He nodded and walked away a few feet looking around with his back to her. She leaned back and went into thought. Then Scourge's words somehow returned to her mind, she couldn't figure out what he meant by 'lift the barrier around your spark'. Then she got a idea but it was a faint one. She looked down to her chest resting a hand on it where her spark laid.

'I wonder..' She wasn't sure if she was right or not but she had to try. If her conclusion was correct, then she would prove Scourge's words true in a way. Glancing in Magnus' direction and was a bit relieved that he still had his back to her. She sighed carefully and lifted the barrier around spark. A slow and warm feeling brushed against it that she was not familiar with, it made her shudder slightly but kept it un-noticeable. It was a kind feeling that she was feeling almost as if the someone had sent it to reassure her. She waited a few cycles seeing someone would respond.

_**'..You finally let me through once more.'**_ Said the voice, she had heard once before. She tried to not let herself panic remembering that she had to find out more about this strange voice and who it belonged to.

_'Yeah.. I know I did.. Just who are you?' _She asked to the strange voice.

_**'I thought I told you once before.. I'm your father, remember?' **_The voice stated rather calmly.

_'I know that... But that's not answering my question.' _She thought back. '_Who are you really?'_

_**'It's no fun if I tell you right away.. I'll keep you guessing.' **_

_'Oh that's not fair..' _She folded her arms now dimming her optics down, still trying to figure out who the bot was that kept saying that it was her father. She would find out one way or another. Now she had complete offlined them trying to figure out a way that would reveal the bot to her. She couldn't understand it, who was he really? From what she had remembered asking Prowl earlier before this happened is that the parents of a sparkling could communicate with with each other through a bondlink. It was only evident that it had to be her father one way or the other because she had learned about her mother's death on Cybertron.

_'..Just so this is easier.. Are you an Autobot? Or Predacon?'_ She asked, she was hoping for the Autobot answer but her hopes dropped when she recieved her answer.

_**'Neither one.' **_That limited her opinions greatly. She was a little shocked to know that this bot... was a Decepticon. She sighed shakily to herself, and then jolted herself out of her thoughts. It couldn't be possible, but somehow it was. She knew there was probably some connection but it wasn't made clear until now. How could she of not seen this? She sent an apoligetic wave down the strange bond and shut it out once more lifting the barrier around her spark once more.

'I don't believe this... Him? Of all bots... I'm related to the Decepticon leader!' She still couldn't believe it was possible. She understood why Optimus had told her that she wasn't ready to hear about her father as well as her origins. But that didn't really change anything, she felt more attached to the Autobots than ever before. Even though she now knew who her real father was, it didn't change the fact that she still saw Optimus as a father to her. She onlined her optics feeling almost a little more relieved but she didn't know how Optimus would react to her discovery. She'd have to tell him. She looked to the sky that was filled with stars, it was truly beautiful in her optics. She removed her mask from her face and relaxed back into the rockface. Before she knew it, she let a yawn escape earning a chuckle from Magnus.

"Tired are we?" He asked, walking carefully to her side.

"Mmm... A little bit." She answered a bit honestly. He chuckled again, this time carefully picking her up into his arms once again. She retacted her facemask as Magnus began to walk forward.

"Let's find a spot where we both can be safe and sound." Magnus said. "That is... if those lousy Predacons don't come by looking for a fight."

Destiny laughed, knowing that it was all to true. Except for that one Predacon, the older and probably more wiser one; Tigerstripe. He seemed to be more serene and always looked as if he had a plan of action for anything. She seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face, knowing that she was trying to rank up her CPU on where she had seen him before. Nothing really rang a bell. She mentally shrugged and wrapped her arms around Magnus neck to keep herself from falling though she knew Magnus wouldn't drop her. Magnus knew the Predacons would be annoying if they attacked them now but that wasn't what he was worried about, it was the Decepticons that made him worry. If they found them, they would be in trouble. And Magnus knew he would do anything to prevent them from touching Destiny, he wasn't going to lose her. It felt almost like forever since it had turned dark with the moon high in the sky. Destiny was slightly alert looking around at her surroundings the best she could seeing as Magnus was carrying her. She could have sworen that she heard something like a helicopters blade whirling somewhere to their far right.

"Magnus wait a sec.." She said, to which he stopped. She was looking towards the right, craning her neck to try and see fully.

"What is it?" He asked, she couldn't tell if he was paranoid or now really on alert.

"...I think I heard helicopter blades to the right.." She stated, still looking in that direction. They both paused and looked in that direction, after awhile Destiny could hear the sound more clearly as well as Magnus could. Before they knew it, Ro-tor appeared in their view. Apparently he didn't see them because he would have attacked. Magnus took a few steps back and then ran in the opposite direction before Ro-tor let his vehicle form's spotlight see them. It may have taken a few minutes but they found a small rift in a hill side that would hide even a transformer out of sight. Magnus put Destiny down and glanced over to see that Ro-tor was making his way closer to their general area.

"..Magnus... This only fits one.." Destiny said, trying not to wince at her injury as she kneeled down to the opening.

"Then you go.. I'll make sure they don't find you." Magnus stated keeping his gaze locked on the flying Decepticon.

"But...But what about -" Before she could finish, Magnus quickly pushed her into the small cavern hole to which she was going to have to lay on her stomach. She didn't argue seeing as she really couldn't this time. She crawled into further into the hole with the sides almost hugging her form.

"Oh.. This is ridiculous..." She whispered to herself as she tried to turn around. After awhile she gave up, and just sighed quietly out of frustration. She stayed put for a few more cycles but then decided that it would be better if she moved a little more away from the small opening that she was literally pushed through.

'I'm very lucky to be this size... otherwise.. I'd be stuck.' She kept crawling forward. It was dark but she could see with her night vision in gear, in the dark her blue optics shined brightly. Destiny kept crawling until another opening appeared in her view, she would have rejoiced only until she saw a pair of feet standing right in front of it. The feet were facing away from her but she could easily tell who they belonged to. She dimmed her optics down so they weren't going to be noticed if Mega-Octane decided to look into the small cave. And she was also lucky that her white armor wasn't going to be noticeable, it was far to dusty and dirty for anyone to spot her. She watched Mega-Octane's feet to see what he was doing.

"Well? Have you found anything?" She heard him snap at someone.

"Sorry I've got nothing." She heard what sounded like Movor.

"Well... Keep searching! They've got to be around here somewhere."

'I wonder who they're looking for?' Destiny thought, watching Mega-Octane's feet stomp out of her sight. She waited and stayed put, she was more worried about what would happen if they found her. She knew it wouldn't be pretty. And she was glad she didn't decide to move because Mega-Octanes feet paced past and forth in front of the entrance to where she was hiding. By the way he was pacing, Destiny could easily tell that he was frustrated about something. She didn't dare move, not even a system in her body would allow her to move because her life depended on it, literally. She never forgot that Mega-Octance nearly got her in his clutches, she nearly shivered thinking about that but she had to stay still in order for him not to find her. The constant pacing lasted for a few more cycles, which really began to annoy Destiny.

'Holy slag... how long is he seriously going to pace back and forth?' She thought, still watching his pacing feet. Suddenly they stopped and then missile fire was heard. The explosions were so loud and so close that Destiny jumped and hit her head fairly hard on the ceiling of the small tunnel. She groaned massaging her throbbing head.

"Heh heh heh.. I was wondering when we'd see you Ultra Magnus." She heard Mega-Octane say really smugly. She froze.

"Oh really? You were so ready to get your aft handed to you again?" She heard Magnus say. She smirked and nearly snickered at that. Then Mega-Octane growled and then the sound of gunfire was heard. Destiny felt scared, should she leave the cavern or should she stay hidden? Then there was more gunfire, Destiny started getting very worried. She was more worried for Magnus, he was probably getting outnumbered.

'Oh... What should I do..? I want to help Magnus but.. I'm afraid I'll get in his way with my injury and all... Oh! I hate being on the side-lines!' She thought, really debating on what to do. After hearing more gunfire she couldn't stand it. She crawled closer to the opening and pulled out her blaster, she had to help Magnus somehow. She got in sight of the Decepticons feet and luckily they were further from her little opening. She aimed right at Armorhides feet, she waited for a bit. Magnus kept firing off his missiles and own gunfire at the Decepticons. She took and blasted and hit Armorhide's foot to which he howled in pain, hopping on one foot.

"Son of a glitch! Sweet mother fragger!" The Decepticon yelled, still hopping up and down. she chuckled quietly as the other Decepticons tried to ignore him. But with the yelling he was doing it was very difficult to ignore him. As soon as he put his foot back down, Destiny blasted at it again, making the Decepticon curse with a fury. Now Mega-Octane was getting furious, he started looking around for who was shooting his commando. That made it easier for Ultra Magnus, it was less fire-power. Destiny had to bite on her lower lip hard in order to keep herself from laughing as Mega-Octane back-handed Armorhide in the back of the head hard enough to make the Decepticon fall on his face. After Armorhide stood back up with Mega-Octane turning back to Ultra Magnus, Destiny fired her blaster again.

"UUURAAAGGHHH! That's it!" Armorhide snarled. He started stalking back, unfortunately, right back to where Destiny was hiding. She crawled backwards as fast as she could, but she was a little too late. Armorhide spotted her just as she disappeared into the small cavern hole. He stalked over to the cavern entrance and kneeled down in front of it.

"Nice try femme. I saw you." He snarled. She gasped as his hand reached into the cavern, she wasn't quick enough this time to avoid it. He dragged her out into the opening and Magnus, as soon as he saw her, froze. The Decepticon commando roughly dragged her on her feet which was unbearablely painful.

"Hey Mega-Octane! Look what just found trying to be sneaky!" Armorhide shouted, ignoring the small pain in his foot after Destiny stomped her foot on it. The tall Decepticon commando leader turned around and got that look that Destiny always hated.

"Not so tough now are you Magnus? Now that we have your little femme.." He stated smugly as he turned back around to face a horror-stricken Magnus. Destiny felt scared but she wasn't going to show it. Now the missile fires were worst now that Magnus wasn't going to fight back. He covered his face protecting it as missiles exploded all around him. She fought hard against Armorhides tough grip praying to get through and help Magnus. But it was to no avail, no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get free. She shut off her optics in frustration. Then suddenly Armorhide released her with a yelp. She nearly fell over but a pair of strong arms caught her. She onlined her optics and tried to turn around to see her saved her. When she finally turned to see who it was, she nearly cried with relief and joy.

"Optimus!" She breathed, her joy at it's highest peak. He came in the nick of time, he fired his own small blaster at the Decepticons. He had one arm around Destiny's waist to keep her held up on her feet and fired his blaster with his free hand. Ultra Magnus smirked and attacked the Decepticons with some major fire power. Destiny fired her own blaster at the Decepticons seeing as Optimus was holding her up and she didnt have as much pain on her injured leg.

"Enough is enough..!" Mega-Octane snarled. "Let's take care of these two personally!"

Then the commandos combined into the Ruination, Destiny couldn't help but gawk. She had never seen Ruination up close before and to her, he was HUGE.

"This doesn't look good..." Optimus said.

"No it doesn't..." Destiny agreed. Ruination fired off his powerful missiles at them, to which Optimus had to throw Destiny into a bridal style carry to avoid any in coming missiles. She held on tightly as Optimus protected her from getting worse than what she was already. Ultra Magnus was trying to help take some of the missile fire to keep it from injuring them. Now Ultra Magnus was getting pounded with missile fire, while Optimus quickly got out of sight with Destiny.

"Optimus.. you have to help Magnus! I know he's strong but he can't take a serious beating like he is now!" Destiny told Optimus as soon as they were both out of Ruinations sight range.

"Destiny you may be surprised at Magnus can do. And trust me he can take care of Ruination with out my help." Optimus explained calmly.

"But... But..!" She started but a loud explosion caused her to stop and Ruinations voice was heard yipping out. Optimus was right and Magnus was taking very good care of himself. Destiny still couldn't help the feeling that they should help him somehow.

"Hey Optimus!" Both Destiny and Optimus turned and saw the three Autobot brothers with Red Alert coming their way.

"We just saw Bat-boy on his way here with the Predacons and Scourge. You better go help Magnus, we'll take care of our little princess here." X-Brawn said.

"Oh ha ha, X-Brawn." Destiny stated sarcastically. Optimus nodded and handed Destiny over to Prowl, while he disappeared around the corner to help his brother. Red Alert kneeled beside the younger femme and began to work on repairing Destiny's leg. Prowl stood guard with his two brothers.

"Boy I am glad to see you in one piece." Sideburn stated. "You know we were really worried about you.."

"Sorry about that Sideburn, apparently something's up with my commincation link, it stopped working after that incident with the cavern." Destiny sighed and then winced. "Ow!"

"You're lucky this injure isn't worse that it could be." The medic femme stated, still repairing the leg. "For all you know I could be taking it off."

"WHAT!"

"She's kidding, Destiny." X-Brawn laughed. "Don't take it seriously."

"There are times she doesn't kid though..." Destiny stated.

"Trust me she's kidding." X-Brawn stated again.

Then missile fire started to flare up around the brother's feet, causing both femme's to yip in fright. The Predacons, Galvatron and Scourge were heading their way.

"Prowl you stay here! Sideburn come with me!" X-Brawn stated running into the battle ahead of them.

"Right behind ya!" Sideburn followed his elder brother towards the advancing enemy. Prowl stood there protecting both his mate and his friend. They all knew they were doomed if Scourge attacked them, Prowl was strong but he couldn't handle Scourge on his own. But then it hit her, Scourge wouldn't harm her since she now knew that he was her true father.

'But that won't stop him from destroying my friends..! I have to tell them!' She thought. She touched Red's arm, now gripping it with both hands. The Autobot medic looked to her in a confused manner.

"Red listen... I know this sounds crazy but... Scourge won't do anything while I'm sitting right here." Destiny whispered.

"Destiny you don't.."

"Actually I do.. I... I kind of found out that he's... well... my dad..."

Red looked surprised and then sighed, shaking her head.

"I knew you were bound to find out.."

"Wait.. you knew?" Now it was Destiny's turn to be confused.

"Yes, sweetspark. I've known since the day you were born. Prowl, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, X-Brawn.. heck even Sideburn knows.. Most of us here knew."

"Whoa... talk about major surprises.. So.. who doesn't know?"

Before Red Alert could even say another word, missile fire exploded very closely to where they were. Again both femmes yipped in fright grabbing each other's arms. Prowl was doing the best he could to protect them from being hit with missile fire. It was scary enough that they were starting to get hammered with missile fire. Destiny knew Red Alert was in no shape to defend her while she was in spark, and Prowl wouldn't let anyone near them while he stood there defending them. Sideburn and X-Brawn were busy holding off the Predacons. So that left both Galvatron and Scourge to stalk towards them. Destiny wasn't afraid of Scourge but Galvatron presented a different problem, she couldn't help but shutter at what he tried the last time he had her cornered. She just prayed that he wouldn't kidnap them both, who knows what he would do with the two femmes. Destiny was relieved that Red Alert was safe, the big Predacon leader had no interest in her what so ever. He was more interested in Destiny. But both femme's knew one thing was certain, Prowl was in deep trouble. They were walking closer and closer, Galvatron had his evil little smirk on his face.

"Step aside Autobot... Or perish." Galvatron growled.

"You're not getting through Galvatron! Not while I stand here!" Prowl stood his ground. With his mate in danger of course he would, Destiny figured that out pretty quickly seeing that Prowl was determined.

"Alright have it your way.. Scourge care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure Galvatron." Scourge drew out his sword and charged at Prowl with it raised. The police bot still didn't move, he held up a defense against the strike of the blade. Destiny swore she heard a crack in Prowl's armor around the shoulder area. He still didn't move. With a lot of force, Scourge managed to push the police bot to the side. He glanced once in Destiny's direction and found his spark aching at the sight, she was gripping the Autobot medic femme's arms with both hands as the medic was doing the same. Her leg was sparking.

"Take care of that Autobot brother, Scourge. I'll deal with the two femmes." Galvatron said, darkly.

"Yes sir!" With that he charged after Prowl again, whom kept getting pushed back further and further. Destiny was worried now, Red Alert was in trouble and Destiny knew she was in spark. She glared at the Predacon leader who advanced them with his lance in both hands looking quite menacing. Destiny was more scared for Red Alert than herself.

"Hmm.. I guess two femmes may be better than one. But.. I only have plans for one of you.." Galvatron smirked darkly. Destiny restrained a shutter.

"I don't think so you freak!" Destiny spat at him. He merely chuckled.

"We'll see about that." He raised the lance, and Red Alert was now hugging Destiny out of fear. Suddenly a grey flash appeared and Galvatron was sent flying backwards. Destiny didn't think she could get anymore surprised than she was, how could he have protected them? Galvatron was shocked, he sat there looking almost in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Y-You.." He suddenly growled.

"I'm afraid I cannot serve you any longer... You are far to power-hungry Galvatron."

"Tiger Stripe... YOU TRAITOR!" Galvatron bellowed in rage.

~~~~00000~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~

Of course... the famous cliff hanger. I swear these things stalk me. Anyways, I hope it was good.

Reviews are appreciated. *smile*


	19. Chapter 18: A new comrade?

Yo! Sorry this was so late! College keeps me busy. Hee hee ~Sweatdrop~

Anyways~ I finally have at least ONE update done! I shall try and work on the rest!

Anyways~ Enjoy~ I do not own Transformers.

~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Autobot femmes were shocked, almost beyond shocked. Tiger Stripe stood in front of them looking towards his fuming angry leader, who if looks could kill, the Predacon would be dead. Destiny still couldn't believe her optics, why had a Predacon defended them?

"Tiger Stripe... What are you trying to do? Is this one of your little schemes?" Galvatron snarled, with a dangerous smile on his face.

"Oh not at all, Galvatron... I can no longer serve your cause." He said, his grey tail swishing back and forth. The Predacon leader growled, and drew out his lance. He was dead angry. Destiny figured that he had never been betrayed before.

"Alright then, traitor... I'll make sure all of your parts go to the recycling bin and are burned to the Pit!" With that he charged with his fangs bared, the lance spinning. Tiger Stripe stood his ground and with a leap and a swift kick sent Galvatron back again. The grey leopard Predacon landed on his feet gracefully, with a calm expression. Destiny didn't really know what to expect out of this, and neither did Red Alert. Galvatron was raging mad, he roared and charged again. When he took a swipe at Tiger Stripe, the Predacon vanished! Destiny always believed that she was the fastest thing on her feet but the elder Predacon proved her wrong big time. Galvatron fell to his knees, Tiger Stripe kneeling on his shoulders, a hand on the back of his head. And then the Predacon jumped off Galvatron's shoulders landing gracefully on his feet in front of him a few feet away. Galvatron growled and snarled, he glared a dark look at the Predacon. Tiger Stripe flexed out his claws, and looked ready to fight.

"You two had better get out of here... I do not want you harmed." Tiger Stripe stated, just tilting his head in their direction. She tried to tell him that she would but her voice box didn't seem to want to work. Red Alert, however, managed to pull her to her feet and then dragged her out of the way slightly. The Predacon leader once again snarled viciously and charged. There was a playful smirk on the elder Predacon's lips as he flexed his sharp claws.

'What is he doing!' the young femme thought. He didn't move not as the enraged leader advanced on him quickly with his lance raised.

"What are you doing! Run!" She screamed finally. He didn't budge, he was standing there still with that smirk on his face. Destiny gasped as Galvatron brought his lance down. Then before anyone knew it, Tiger Stripe moved and inserted two sharp clawed fingers into the Predacon leader rib cage. Galvatron was standing there, immobilized and looking shocked beyond anything. Then with several quick swifts of his hands, Tiger Stripe hopped back looking rather calm. Galvatron didn't move, instead now he fell forward not even making a sound more than a grunt.

"He... He paralyzed him?" Red Alert murmured. She had her hands on Destiny's upper arm and around her waist.

"Is that possible?" Destiny asked the medic, facing her now.

"It's a special technique that only a few know how to do... It's not permanent but... very effective.." the medic explained.

"..." Destiny felt speechless. She turned back to watch Tiger Stripe, whom just stood there. Galvatron's form was shaking but everyone knew it was from rage and trying to move out of the frozen state he was in.

"You'll pay for this... You'll pay for this you traitorous feline!" Galvatron bellowed with rage.

"It will not hold him for long.. I suggest we make a hasty retreat my dear comrades." Tiger Stripe stated, looking to the shocked femmes. "I guarantee you that I am no enemy to you now."

The former Predacon waltzed up to them, gazing from one to the other.

"Okay... If you say so..." Destiny finally said. She slowly walked away from Red Alert to receive a shocking pain their her injured leg. She yelped and nearly fell, but both the medic and the Predacon caught her.

"She cannot walk in this state.. I will take her from here.. I suggest you tell the others that we must leave now." Tiger Stripe stated calmly and gently to Red Alert.

"You be careful with her..." Red Alert warned. "She gets one more injury and I'll -"

"You need not worry.. I will take care of her." The Predacon said. Destiny squeaked as Tiger Stripe now held her in a bridal style, she responded to that by wrapping her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling. He nodded once to the medic and took off faster than Destiny had expected. Within minutes they were away from the battle grounds and Destiny couldn't help but worry about her friends. He got them to a hidden area and he carefully set Destiny down on the ground. She was still a little shocked about all that was happening.

"Hey..." She said, rather softly. "W-Why did you help us?"

"I thought I made my statement rather clear in front of Galvatron.." He stated calmly and gently. "I am tired of his merciless games and hunger for power... It saddens me really to see someone grow that demented.."

She felt bad for him in a way, now he was a betrayer to his fellow Predacons. But she knew his reasoning for betraying Galvatron was understandable, she had seen first-hand how Galvatron was if he wanted something. She shuttered at the thought of it. Now this elder Predacon was the new target for his wrath and he had protected her and Red Alert from the enraged Predacon leader. The Predacon stood with his back to Destiny, surveying the scenery in front of him. She found him so strange, the Predacons were usually a very lousy fighting group and didn't do to much. But this one was different, his behavior was more calm and old-fashioned. He talked like he had seen a lot before anyone's time, and he seemed to have a wise aura around him. She sighed and started to unclip the mask, taking it off for a bit. She found that she was near some smaller rocks and used them as a back rest. She looked up to the sky and watched the clouds float by slowly, they reminded her of the human food marshmallows. It seemed so peaceful there, it was peaceful here on Earth for her. That's what she loved about the Earth, no matter what it was beautiful. She could easily let her worries drift away, while just sitting there watching the clouds pass. For a minute she thought she'd seen Tiger Stripe perk up at something coming from a different direction, but she thought it was her imagination. Then the sound of tires were headed their way, she froze and almost panicked thinking it was the enemy. She quickly got to her feet and instantly regretted it as pain shot through her leg, Tiger Stripe was already by her side and caught her before she fell. She relaxed as the vehicles that approached them were in fact Optimus and a few of the Autobots. The Autobot brothers were with him as well as Red Alert and Magnus. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed to see them. The moment they reached the two, they transformed. Red Alert immediately ran to Destiny with Magnus on her heels. He carefully took the young femme out of the arms of the former Predacon. Tiger Stripe strolled over to Optimus and then the two engaged in a very quiet conversation. Magnus kept Destiny close to him, while Red Alert checked her for more injuries.

"Destiny..." Magnus started.

"Um.. yes?" She looked up and found him looking worried and a bit upset. She was confused, what happened she wondered?

"I wish you would please stay out of trouble..."

"Huh? ...Oh." She realized now, he had pushed her into that small cavern hole. He forced her through there so she would be safe, he didn't want to get her involved with the battle.

"Um.. oops?" She stated.

"Yeah 'oops' is right.."

"I'm sorry?" She made a pouting look that she knew he couldn't resist, but he tried to. He groaned.

"Destiny... Please don't do that look when I'm trying to be more strict... It doesn't help."

"You just can't resist the puppy-eyed look and you know it." Destiny knew she had won, Magnus' attempted anger look proved it. She just laughed, as he just chuckled actually admitting to his lost to her. After awhile she just smiled as Red Alert checked her injuries and did what she could to fix them up. Magnus glanced over and frowned, why would his brother talk to a Predacon like this?

"Ow! Okay that hurt just a bit Red..."

"Hey I'm just doing my job!"

"I know.. but still could be a little easier on me? Ow!" Destiny winced just a bit as Red Alert was fixing up her leg.

"I swear... you've also inherited your mother's tolerance to pain!"

"Hee hee hee! Ow!" Red Alert finished the repairs on Destinys leg and it finally was healed. Destiny sighed and leaned back into one of Magnus' arms, just feeling relaxed after finally being able to relax after all that has happened to her. The absence of Magnus arm, Destiny fell backwards on the ground. She was about to send him a glare when suddenly seeing Optimus and Tiger Stripe walking towards them caught her attention. She watched them as they approached, it made her wonder what they were going to say. She finally sat up and with the help of Sideburn got to her feet, she turned her attention to them. Sideburn was close to her side putting a hand on her shoulder, she had noticed that he seemed a bit uncomfortable because of the Predacon. They reached the group and both of them had content looks on their faces.

"Everyone.. I know you might argue against this idea, Tiger Stripe is going to be joining us on the Autobot side."

"What!" Destiny jumped and so did Red Alert and X-Brawn as the other mechs shouted. They were angry and confused, Destiny didn't know what she should be feeling. She was confused yet, she felt that she shouldn't be.

"Optimus you can't be serious! He's a Predacon!" Sideburn stated.

"He was."

"Huh! What do you mean by that!" Prowl was the one to speak this time.

"He betrayed Galvatron." That seemed to make everyone freeze, except Destiny, Optimus and Red Alert.

"Yes... I turned my back on the power-hungry warlord... he has changed greatly within his years. He is worse than ever. I knew the day would come when I would stand out from my fellow Predacons. I have a permanent reason now." Tiger Stripe answered calmly.

"Why should we trust the likes of you?" Magnus stated coldly, moving closer to the former Predacon. "You could be a double agent for all we know."

"I understand your cold attitude towards me... But I assure you that I will not will return to his domain and serve him." The Predacon said.

"...I think I believe you Tiger Stripe.." Destiny said. Everyone except Optimus and Tiger Stripe looked shocked. Destiny just looked around at them all taking in their surprised looks. "Really I do believe him."

"Destiny..." Magnus for once was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing her say, trusting a Predacon? That was insane and he knew it, then again he knew Lightstreak would have done the same thing. Now he just sighed, putting his hand over his optics, he couldn't always be prepared for what she was going to say or do. She then looked back to the elder Predacon, who just looked calm standing there despite he was hated by the Autobots that were standing around him other than Optimus and herself. Destiny felt that he should at least be given a chance.

"Well... I think we should at least give him a chance."

"Destiny that's insane.." Magnus spoke up.

"I'm willing to give him a chance!" She argued.

"Destiny please..." He started back.

"Why are you guys so intent on not giving him a chance to prove himself?"

"That's not -"

"Guys! Come on please! I don't care on what you think is insane or not! I just..."

"Destiny stop." The tone Magnus used was firm. "You know it's not possible for us to trust him! He could be a double agent for Galvatron and he could be just using us to get information out of. Face the facts, Predacons are low dirt-bags. They care about nothing else other than power and serving Galvatron!"

"I see that my presence here is only complicating your mission.. Fair enough. I shall leave. I will deal with Galvatron and the Decepticons on my own then." With that Tiger Stripe left walking away from the group. Destiny watched him leave, feeling quite bad that now he had no choice but to deal with Galvatron on his own. Once he was out of sight, everyone seemed rather relieved except for Destiny and Optimus.

"Good riddance Predacon." Magnus stated firmly. He transformed and headed off. The Autobot brothers and Red Alert transformed as well. They waited a few more minutes and then decided to leave back to base. That left Optimus and Destiny standing by themselves. Destiny felt guilty for her comrades behavior towards Tiger Stripe when she knew that several times he didn't harm her but instead helped them. She knew he saved her life.

"I wish there was a way for the Autobots to accept him..." Optimus stated quietly.

"I know... I guarantee I'll do something about this..! I have to.. He saved my life." Destiny looked to her guardian for an answer. He wore a calm expression.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go after him, Destiny... He already knows a lot about you."

"But... Optimus how does he?... You two seem to be kind of close.."

"Actually he was an old drinking buddy of mine." Optimus chuckled. "Destiny... Tiger Stripe knew your mother quite well.. In fact... he was partically her mentor. I bet he is also helped your mother escape when she was in spark with you.. That must explain that scar.. As far as I was concerned he never liked Galvatron, it was as if he already knew something horrible was going to happen."

Destiny was surprised, so Optimus knew Tiger Stripe personally. And what made even more surprising was that Tiger Strip knew her mother and taught her how to fight. She nodded to him and transformed and drove in the direction that Tiger Stripe had left in. She wasn't afraid of him and she didn't hate him either, she had to find out so much more. She drove along seeing if she could find him on the side roads. She kept driving around, she was going to find him one way or another. She kept on alert, she had to find him though and there was nothing that could make her stop. Finally she picked up a signal and locked onto it, she drove unto the side roads and up the hill to where the signal was coming from. She reached the top of the hill and there she spotted Tiger Strip perched on a rock in meditation, she put on her brakes and transformed into robot mode. She watched him carefully as she approached where he was sitting in meditation. Destiny stood by the rock looking at him with uncertainty, her hands were clenched tightly together. What could she say to him, a former Predacon whom was being ridiculed by some of the Autobots and now on the run away from the Predacons and Decepticons? She wanted to ask so many questions but not one was going to come into words from her mouth. All she could do was stare at him trying to find a way to say something to him. She glanced away from him and looked out towards the horizon where the forest lay there with it's numerous trees spread out the small area it preoccupied.

"Heh heh heh... Beautiful isn't it?" The question made Destiny jump and she glanced back up to the elder Predacon, she hadn't expected him to speak. His gaze was focused on the scenery before him.

"Yeah... it is." She didn't really know what to say to him. He offlined his optics and then jumped down gracefully from the rock to his feet. He then onlined his optics looking Destiny directly in the optics, she felt as if he had seen so much more in all his years. Then she knew this was it, she was going to ask him. Just because some of her comrades wouldn't except him didn't mean she couldn't, She knew Optimus had excepted him.

"Tiger Stripe... I.. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"..Will.. Will you train me as well?" With the training she got in with Magnus, a little more could help. Besides he rarely trained her twice a day now or even once a day because of the constant patrols he was on. This would help improve her fighting skills. He stayed still, no expression on his face what so ever. Destiny started feeling worried that she asked something she probably shouldn't have asked. Then he smiled and chuckled a bit, throwing Destiny completely off her guard.

"Oh course I will train you. Does Optimus my old friend know of this?"

"Uh.. Oh frag.. No." Destiny felt her shoulders drop, she hadn't asked Optimus if it was okay with him. Tiger Stripe laughed again, Destiny looked to him confused. What was he laughing about? She couldn't understand this.

"Of course he said it was alright.. I already talked to him about this.. Actually he asked me to." Destiny sighed relief then she realized something, what would happen if Magnus found out? That wouldn't turn out pretty.

"But... What would happen if... if..." Destiny was attached to Magnus too but she didn't know how he would react to this. She was scared about his reaction, she didn't even want to find out.

"Then lets train.. at night." Tiger Stripe stated. Destiny looked up and agreed nodding, she was going to have to figure out how to keep this quiet from everyone. She was more worried at what would happen if they found out that he was training her. Destiny, after awhile, realized that she was being paged but she heard it until now. She answered it.

"Yes, this is Destiny go ahead."

"Where are you Destiny?" Said the familiar voice of Magnus, and he sounded really impatient.

"I'm just checking so things out first before I head back okay?"

"Destiny... After what happened last time I think it's better you get back to the base."

"But.."

"Don't argue please. Just get back there before I come and take you there myself."

"Alright! Alright!" She cut the comlink and told Tiger Stripe she had to leave before Magnus came hunting her down. She transformed and headed off, going back to base. She drove back unto the road, then after awhile she realized that she was incredibly tired. But she felt wide awake for some odd reason, she remembered that she had to talk to Optimus about finding out about her true father. So much was on her CPU that it would seem that she would have to find away to deal with it. Before she headed off to recharge she'd have to talk to Optimus, she had to tell him, it would bother her a great deal if she kept it bottled up. She kept driving along hopping to reach the city soon and get to the base before Magnus came looking for her again. Finally after an hour she reached the base and entered the old parking lot inside the building, and entered the base to go in. She was in and immediately spotted Optimus heading into a different room. She transformed and she was tackled by about four other bots. She nearly fell backwards but had to laugh, her whole team had tackled her.

"Oh Primus! Destiny where the frag were you!" Said a relieved Jetstreak. Her twin brother just nodded and had the same look on his face like his sisters.

"Loooooooong story." She admitted, she knew she was going to up all night telling it. Even though she had already went a day and night without recharge, she would be up one more night again.

"You have to tell us! Every. Single. Detail!" Jetstorm stated.

"I will! But you have to do me a favor.. Let me have some space!" Destiny laughed. Faststreak and Ironblast hugged Destiny tighter and of course so did the jet twins, they all laughed at how Ironblast was just crying like a baby, even though they all knew he was emotionally sensitive. After finally letting Destiny put her feet back on the ground, they all just chatted excitedly about what Destiny was going to tell them.

"Okay I say we camp out in Destiny's quarters to hear the story!" Jetstreak said.

"Now hold on I didn't agree to that!"

"Then we all agree to do it? If so say aye!" Jetstorm stated.

"Aye!" Said Jetstorm.

"Aye!" Said Faststreak.

"Aye!" Said Ironblast.

"Aye!" Said Jetstreak.

"Guys that's not fair! You all love to double team me!" Destiny had been double-teamed before on several different occasions. She just sighed already knowing that she had lost this. "Okay.. then you're going to have to wait until I get back.. I've got to talk to Optimus about something."

"AW!" The jet twins said in unison. Ironblast snickered while Faststreak bursted out laughing. Destiny had to smile, the twins turned on Faststreak and Ironblast and started chasing them out of the room. Destiny then left to go find Optimus, she knew what she had to tell him. She had already told Red Alert about finally knowing her father was but she didn't get the chance to tell Optimus. She was a bit nervous, how would he react? It was only a few minutes before she found him in the control room looking over a few data pads. She took a deep breath in and released it slowly to calm herself down from her feared spark. She walked towards him, now determined to talk to him about this. At that moment Optimus looked up and gave her a greeting wave.

"Hello Destiny, I see you made it back. I thought you'd be tired from what has happened to you in one day."

"Well two really and trust me, I'm not getting any recharge tonight at all.. Not with my team going against me about having a slumber party in my quarters." Destiny said.

"Ha ha ha. You have quite the team don't you? Interesting that fate brought you all together."

"My team may be a bit odd and well.. I personally think their leader is really odd herself but.. I love them the way they are, even though they double-team me all the time. I enjoy having them around."

"That's good. Trusting your team and them trusting you is one of the biggest steps to becoming a great leader." Optimus stated setting the data pads down on a desk, before returning his full attention to Destiny.

"Yeah... " Destiny was starting to get more worried and anxious, she couldn't understand why she was procrastinating this topic. Optimus caught on quickly to his step-daughters uneasiness.

"Destiny is something wrong?" She took another deep breath and released it, now looking up and locking her gaze with Optimus.

"I...I need to talk to you."

~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~`0000000000000~~~~~~

Sorry it's another cliffy I know. Don't kill me! ~dodges rock~

Anyways I will try and update more you guys. I'm really sorry for the delay!

~Please leave reviews!


	20. Chapter 19: With the group once again

Hoooooolllllllyyyy smokes! It took a bit but FINALLY have an update done! Sorry this one took so long. I'm pretty busy...

Anyways! Got it up here! I don't own Transformers.

~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny kept her gaze on Optimus, she had just told him that she wanted to talk to him. Optimus kept his own gaze on his adopted daughter, she did look a bit nervous about something. He had a soft look and a smile under his facemask.

"Alright, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Um... I think I need to tell you in private..." She stated, she bit her lower lip under the facemask. She was really nervous, how was she suppose to tell him that she found out that Scourge was her father? Optimus gave her a concerned look, she just felt nervous under his gaze.

"Destiny are you alright?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her. He put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Optimus... I... I..." She started, stumbling over her words. She ended looking downwards to his chest, she couldn't keep optic contact with him. She took a deep breath in and then said really quickly. "I know about Scourge being my father!"

"What?" Optimus sounded a bit surprised.

"I... I know Scourge...about him being my..." After she had said that much she bit her lower lip. She couldn't look back up to her adopted father's gaze, she wondered if he would be upset. She did remember that he had once told her to block out that voice until they together could find out who it was. Instead she heard a light chuckle from him, one hand lifting off her shoulder. She looked back up to him with a confused expression. He had his other hand to his chin, he was laughing.

"So you figured it out... I knew you would someday." He chuckled, looking back to the femme warrior. "So what is your viewpoint now that you know about your true father?"

"Well... That's easy. I'm staying... right beside you Optimus. I'm an Autobot til the end." She said, more relaxed. "No matter what I won't turn my back on you." With that she hugged him tightly. Now he was a bit taken back by her tight embrace but he hugged back.

"...Hey Optimus?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"You know I just realized something..." Optimus rested his chin on her head, listening to what she had to say.

"I don't know why but... I get the feeling Scourge doesn't want the Decepticons or the Predacons to realize that I'm his daughter. And I also noticed that the two of you look alike." Optimus couldn't help but chuckle, Destiny was starting to get very observant, another famous trait of her mother.

"Let me explain that... Back when Galvatron was still Megatron, we all found out about the ship that crashed here on Earth. Doctor Onishi discovered it actually and this was when Megatron still had him captured. After we found the ship, I immediately knew that it was a ship from Cybertron that crashed here. But I also let it slip that their were six statis pods that held the six Autobots inside, still dormant. We were to late as Megatron took the pods. And from there the Decepticons were created because Megatron injected his spark energy into the pods allowing the Decepticons to be awaked like that. But after Megatron grabbed the last pod before we could get to him, he discovered after Prowl warned us that the black tanker truck, which was driven by one of the humans was filled with rocket fuel. Megatron immediately decided that would be the vehicle for the last pod to scan. That truck nearly fell over, I had to keep it from exploding so I managed to hold it up. That's also when Megatron scanned it.. Not only did he scan the vehicle but me as well... That's how your father was created Destiny.. He led the Decepticons with me as his enemy. Let's just say that was probably an accident." Optimus explained. Destiny was surprised, so the Decepticons were only created because Galvatron had gotten a hold of them and injected his evil spark energy into them.

"The only thing I can say is awkward." Destiny stated, earning a laugh from the Autobot leader. "But... wait... If he looks like you and I like exactly like him meaning I look like you in the same way.. Maybe I can talk to him and see what he thinks of this... If he doesn't want his boss or comrades to find out then there's a way to help him out, I get the feeling I may be his ultimate weakness when it comes to Galvatron."

"...I think I understand what you're saying.. You want to take the pressure off Scourge, your true father and tell them that instead that you're my sparkling?"

"You got it. Besides... I still see you as my father in a way, Dad. I don't think I can call Scourge, Daddy anytime here soon. That's still too weird for me."

"Alright. But make sure you contact him and see if he agrees. I already know he wants to get to know you better Destiny. After all, the parent of any sparkling will get very defensive if their sparklings are threatened."

"I figured that, I mean he seriously always kept attacking me on the battlefield for some odd reason... and you know? I think I saw him once glare really darkly at Mega-Octane."

"It looks like he is already in the defensive stage. Anyways, if there is anything else you be sure to talk to me alright? I'm here to listen." He let his facemask slide back and he gave her a quick kiss on the head, getting her to laugh.

"You got it Dad.. I will." With that she released him and watched as he headed down a different hallway, to do a few more reports. Destiny sighed and punched her fist into her other hand.

"Alright.. Time to face my team!...With another all nighter... I really need to stop getting myself into trouble like this.." She giggled a little bit at what she scolded herself with. She felt better now that she had talked to Optimus about her discovery. She reached the hallway where her quarters and like she had expected, there was her team waiting for her. The twins were apparently staring her step brothers down and they were doing everything they could to avoid their gazes. She coughed lightly to get their attentions. The twins faces beamed when they spotted her. She got to her access pad and typed in her password, entering in the room before she got run over by the twins. She wasn't too surprised that the twins immediately sat down on her berth with a open gap between them just for her to sit between them. Faststreak plopped down in a chair after spinning it around so he could rest his chin on the back of it. Ironblast had a bit of problems at first but managed to sit down on the floor taking most of the floor space. Destiny let her door shut and made her way over to the berth where the twins pulled her there to sit inbetween them. She was used to having all optics on her now.

"Alright o great leader... Start talking. We can't wait to hear the entire story!" Jetstorm started, a smirk to his face.

"Oh yes, we're here ALL night with you whether you like it or not." Jetstreak also stated, the same expression as her twin brother. Destiny sighed and began her tale, she trusted her team very much so. They became like a family to her. It was about five earth hours before she finished her tale, her team was in awe and before she knew it she was hugged tightly by both twins.

"Destiny! You HAVE to take us with you when you go get training!" Said Jetstreak, smiling nuzzling one of her leaders antennas.

"EAH! Jetstreak that's really really sensitive!" Destiny stated trying to squirm out of the jet's grip which was very impossible.

"You have to take us! I want to learn from him too! Please?" Jetstorm stated, doing the same as his sister.

"GUYS THAT REALLY TICKLES!" Destiny stated still trying to get out of their grip. Before she knew it Ironblast and Faststreak were on the floor laughing.

"OKAY! You guys can come! Just... Stop doing that!" Destiny begged. She hated it when someone knew her antennas were sensitive.

"YES! Destiny we love you!" Both twins shouted with glee. They, at the same time, kissed Destiny on the cheeks. She twitched and that only made her brothers laugh even harder.

"You know... I will never figure out you two..." She said, looking to each twin. They just had wide grins on their faces. Then again they hugged her and this time she just stayed there and sighed. There was no way to avoid the twins, they had ways of getting where they wanted to.

"I don't think anyone can figure them out.." Ironblast perked in. Earning a very smug look from the twins, they really did know how to hide their ways. After that everyone laughed. Then everyone let out a yawn at the same time, making themselves laugh again.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to hit the recharge dream world!" Destiny stated, fighting back another yawn.

"I second that!" Ironblast agreed.

"Third!" Faststreak shouted.

"Alright let's go to get some recharge. We're still staying here Destiny since I think it will take a lot of doing to just Ironblast's fat aft out of the door." Jetstreak stated looking at Ironblast.

"Hey! I'm not that fat!" Ironblast countered.

"Bro you're kind of like a teddy bear to me." Destiny stated. Ironblast smiled at that, he loved it when Destiny and Faststreak commented him like that.

"Yep I agree there." Faststreak stated.

"Okay! For sleeping arrangements, who sleeps where?" Destiny looked around to all of them. They were silent in thought trying to figure out who sleeps where.

"Well in my opinion it would be rude to make Destiny and Jetstreak sleep on the floor." Ironblast commented.

"True there. It's not gentlemech like. Alright that settles it, Destiny and Jetstreak get the berth and the rest of us mechs get the floor." Jetstorm said, standing up off the berth.

"Don't worry I don't kick, Destiny." Jetstreak said with a giggle. Destiny was fine sharing with Jetstreak, that didn't bother her one bit. The two femmes watched as the mechs tried to get situated on the floor. Both had to look away to keep from laughing, the three of them were almost twisted around each other.

"OW! That was my hand!"

"Sorry! And keep your hands away from my aft!"

"I wasn't near your aft!"

"Yes you were!"

"OW!"

It was very hard not to laugh, hearing the conversation between the three mechs was just a riot. Finally after another few hours they managed to get comfortable. It wasn't even a minute later when the three mechs were out in recharge. Both femmes didn't fall to recharge yet, they were still chatting with each other quietly. Already laying down on the berth, both on their sides facing each other. Jetstreak got quiet staring at Destiny for a minute, that made her a little uncomfortable.

"Jetstreak?"

"Holy Primus..." Was all the jet said still staring at Destiny's figure.

"What?"

"I seriously didn't know your chassis was that big..." With that the jet burst into giggles at the surprised and embarrassed look on Destiny's face.

"Jetstreak!" She hissed quietly. "The guys are still in the room!"

"They're out cold. Pfft! No wonder I've seen both Mega-Octane and Armorhide stare at you like fragging predators. Honestly.. you didn't know that you do look like you could be in one of those bars back on Cybertron, wearing that one set of armor. Sexy~" Jetstreak looked thoughtful again.

"..I don't like that look.." Destiny watched the seeker beside her as she got a very mischievous look. "And what do you mean Armorhide?"

"You honestly didn't notice? I mean he stares at right at your aft.. Destiny, honestly I worry about your safety with mechs like the Decepticons." Jetstreak stated.

"Okay I knew Galvatron and Mega-Octane were after me but really? Armorhide?.. I really ticked him off back on Cybertron."

"It's better to be safe then sorry. All I know is that I remember him stare at you before I knocked him off his feet and Jetstorm pushed him down a hill... that was also before you got caught in that cavern he fired the shot, probably still mad cause my brother and I are better than him." Jetstreak held a smirk making Destiny giggle quietly.

"True. And don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Besides I highly doubt my father would allow Mega-Octane or Armorhide touch me.."

"Speaking of which.. You never really explained that. Who is your real father?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

"You got my word."

"My real father... happens to be Scourge..." Destiny watched the jet for a reaction, seeing that her optics were wide with surprise.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Scourge really? I'll honestly say I thought you were Optimus' daughter.. The two of you look alike.. But then again you do look like Scourge too. How awkward is that?" She stated.

"I know right? But apparently the other Decepticons don't know that fact. He's keeping a secret even from Galvatron. Let me tell you it was weird finding out that he was my real father."

"So what's your plan then? Now that you know..."

"..Are you seriously going to ask that?" Destiny giggled quietly again. "It doesn't matter who my real father is... I'm an Autobot to the end."

"Great to know. Although I would love to kick Armorhide's aft again at their base."

"Jetstreak!"

"Kidding. But I still would kick his sorry aft."

"I know you would." Destiny then turned to her back and looked to the ceiling, she couldn't help but smile. She had a team that cared about her and she cared about them. Jetstreak sighed and wrapped an arm around Destiny's waist and rested her head on her chest.

"..You honestly do have a large chassis, kind of like a pillow.."

"Jetstreak!"

"Kidding. But seriously you do, it's bigger than mine."

"Urgh..."

"It's a compliment."

"...Really? You're going to use me as a pillow?" Destiny looked to the seeker. She just grinned and offlined her optics. Destiny sighed, and looked back up at the ceiling. She felt more relaxed after telling everything, like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. She rested one of her hands on her stomach and the other one she put behind her head. The sounds she heard within the room were from the three mechs who were snoring quietly. Little by little she could feel her systems try to power down for a nice recharge. Before recharge over took her, Destiny heard the jet twin giggle quietly next to her.

"..Tomorrow is going to be really interesting." She heard her murmur.

"What do you mean?" Destiny said with a bit of a slur to her voicebox.

"Oh you'll see~ Have good dreams Destiny~" The jet twin said with a slight pur.

'I really didn't like the sound of that...' Destiny thought, really trying to fight off the heavy recharge that was trying to overtake her. She didn't want to know what the jet twin had planned for her. She also knew for sure that if the Jetstreak was going to pull something on her, so would Jetstorm. She would never be able to figure out twins like that. She prayed the femme jet twin would forget about it in the morning, it was highly unlikely but she could still wish it. Before she knew it, recharge had completely won and she was out. It had been a long time and finally morning was starting to appear. Destiny was recharging really well until she felt something trying to tamper with her armor. She onlined her optics, looked up and immediately met the optics of Jetstreak. She blinked a few times.

"Jetstreak... What are you doing?"

"Uhhhh... Good morning Destiny!" Jetstreak said, her hands still on Destiny's chest armor clasp. It took a bit for Destiny to finally realize that she was trying to get her out of her armor. She sat up quickly getting the jet twin to back away a few steps. Jetstorm was awake as well and standing close to the door, trying to look innocent. Finally Destiny realized what the jet was up to and she glared at her.

"Jetstreak... you were not honestly thinking of putting me into one of those pleasure bot suits now were you?" She kept her gaze locked on the femme seeker.

"Well... about that... I just wanted to see it on you! I mean come on it would be funny! Especially to see how all the mechs here react to it."

"That is a big fat no."

"..You know we don't take that as an answer right?" She got that light to her optics. Destiny scrambled off the berth quickly pressing herself to the wall next to it. The grin on the seekers face was enough to say run like the pit. This made her wonder why her two step-brothers were still in recharge. She inched away from the seeker as she kept inching closer to Destiny with her hands in front of her, wiggling her fingers.

"There is only one thing I have to say in this matter... Run like the pit!" With that Destiny scrambled away from the jet to have her barely miss her. She squeaked and had to carefully and quickly crawl over Ironblast, to which it woke him with a start. She almost stepped on Faststreak but was lucky that he rolled out of the way just in time. She had to dodge Jetstorm as he had made a grab for her trying to help out his sister without moving from the door. Then again she was next to Ironblast, with both twins looking pretty sly with wide grins on their faces. Destiny squeaked when Jetstreak jumped at her, to which she quickly dodged her but it didn't last long before the seeker femme tackled Destiny. The two seemed to wrestle for awhile, with Destiny constantly trying to keep the seeker femme hands away from her armor clasps. Despite their awkward positions, the others in the room weren't paying attention, the three mechs were arguing now. Jetstorm was doing what he could to keep Faststreak and Ironblast away from his sister so she could deal with Destiny. The only yelping and squeaking that was heard was from Destiny and Ironblast. Faststreak tackled Jetstorm and then the two of them were wrestling around, while Ironblast was completely lost on what to do. Then he went to help his sister, who was having a horrible time trying to keep Jetstreak from tearing off her armor. She was just lucky that she still had it on. Ironblast grabbed the seeker femme's shoulders trying to get her off Destiny, but then Jetstorm and Faststreak grappled right into the three causing a lot of yelps and squeaks. Outside the door, Prowl, X-Brawn, and Sideburn just happened to walk by hearing the crashing sounds and yelps inside the room. The three looked to one another with wide optics and confused expressions. Luckily Prowl knew all of the Autobots codes to their rooms, so he typed in Destiny's code and the door opened and the Autobot brothers were completely surprised and a little thrown off at what they saw. Destiny was flat on her back with Jetstorm laying across her stomach on his back with Faststreak sitting on Jetstreak whom was stuck between Ironblast and Destiny's sides. Ironblast was pressed into one of the berths legs upside down his face roughly pinned down by Faststreaks foot. The Autobot brothers were completely stunned, they didn't know what to think at the moment. The awkward silence was broken when X-Brawn started to snicker before it turned into loud laughter.

"Geez! Did you all try and start a giant wrestling match in here? I can't tell who would have won! The lot of you are tangled like a bunch of ropes." X-Brawn stated with a laugh.

"...Oh thanks for your concern..." Jetstreak muffled out the best she could from her current position. Destiny groaned, she wasn't sure if things were going to get worse for them, feeling very embarrassed at the moment. It only got worse as all three Autobot brothers started to laugh out loud. Destiny couldn't believe that even Sideburn was snickering, she felt her faceplate heat up but luckily she had her face hidden. She wasn't wearing her facemask.

"Do you need a hand getting out of that mess?" asked the constantly laughing Sideburn.

"No we'll be JUST fine." Destiny replied, still lucky to be hidding her blushing face.

"Really?" Sideburn asked.

"She was being sarcastic Sideburn. Let's give them a hand." Prowl stated, not laughing anymore. He walked over and pulled Faststreak to his feet first and managed to get his foot out Ironblast's face. He lightly pushed him over to X-Brawn so he could help get Ironblast up. Sideburn went over to where Destiny and Jetstorm were and helped Jetstorm to his feet before getting Destiny to hers. Once Jetstorm was up and now helping his sister to her feet, Sideburn gave a gentle helping hand to Destiny and lifted her to her feet. He took both of her hands, leading her away from Ironblast and Jetstreak as both Prowl and X-Brawn were helping the big bot up. They had to turn him around so it was taking a lot strength. Once Destiny was up, she gave a smile up to Sideburn, as he returned one. He glanced down and realized that he still had her hands, with a blush, he released her hands quickly. She gave him a confused and curious look before turning her attention to where Ironblast was. Faststreak was in the hallway, with a pout because he could no longer get into the room with so many other bots there. Prowl had to shoo the twins out so they could have a better chance of getting Ironblast turned around and the twins left grumbling. They stood out the door with folded arms and pouts on their faces as well. Destiny went over and helped X-Brawn with Ironblast. Now Prowl pushed Sideburn out the door with a lot of complaining coming from the youngest Autobot brother. Then the police bot returned and helped the other two get Ironblast turned around. It didn't take to long before he was standing up. Destiny pat him on the back and helped him get out the door, to which he grumbled about being to big. Once he was out, she walked out as well and gave him a gentle pat on the back. When she looked to the twins, they had a look that said they were up to something again. She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing and closing her optic shutters. But what almost made Destiny groan with disbelief was that they were eyeing Sideburn, whom was backing away wearily looking at them. She was about to say something until the overhead system came on.

"Attention all Autobots, report to the command room immediately. Again all Autobots report to the command room!" They all heard T-AI's voice say broadcasted to every Autobot. The group wasted no time as they all headed to the command center. Destiny was curious to why everyone was being called. When the group arrived, not everyone was there.

"I know not everyone can be here but we can all get introduced later."

"Huh? 'Introduced'?" Sideburn asked looking rather confused.

"Yes, we just got a new arrival from Cybertron. She's still new all of this so she may need a few helping hands from all of us." Optimus calmly stated.

"Well sure. I'd be more than happy to help out. So where is she?" Destiny asked looking around the room for the recruit. The rest of her team was doing the same.

"She's right here behind me." Towline said, jabbing a thumb behind him. A small red and white femme, slowly emerged from behind Towline. She looked shy and didn't come out at first. From what Destiny could tell, she had a small white face with baby blue optics and few thin red lines seemed to outline the edge of her cheeks. She had a slim and slightly curvy figure with door wings sticking out from her back. On her helm were two very small horns but they weren't very noticable at first. At first Destiny thought she was adorable for her size and almost saw her as a shy youngling. But then out of the corner of her optic she noticed that the twins were oddly quiet and a little further back than the rest of them. Destiny gave them a quick glance, to which she noticed that they had their usual devious looks before returning her optics to the small femme.

"Her name is Raving Star and she arrived here over a few cycles ago. I've already went over battle protocall but she needs someone whose been in the battles to teach her the ropes. She needs someone who can be able to relate to her, someone around her age or close to it."

"I'd love to show her the ropes but I really can't. Believe it or not I'm busy with patrol and tariffic laws." Prowl stated.

"Same here I'm afraid." Towline said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't mind teaching her." X-Brawn said with a crossing of his arms. "And I know there is a few other bots here that would too. Can she have multiple teachers or is it too much?"

"Why not ask her?" Optimus glanced to the small femme, who had retreated just a little bit more behind Towline.

"...She might not talk to all of us at once." Destiny stated, glancing to Optimus. She sighed and took a few steps towards Towline and peaked around him to see Raving Star, the femme was still trying to hide herself from everyone.

"Alrighty then. Destiny you'll help her communicate with everyone. Just start little by little." X-Brawn said. Destiny glanced over her shoulder and nodded once at him before returning her attention to the femme, whom was looking at her shyly. Every Autobot was starting to clear out of the room except for Destiny, her team, Optimus, Towline and Raving Star. Optimus leaned against the control room panel, folding his arms. Towline and Destiny were trying to coax Raving Star out from behind the tow bot. Destiny's team was anxiously watching. Finally Destiny managed to get a bit closer to her and hold out her hands for the small femme. She shyly looked at them before looking back up to Destiny. Destiny just smiled and carefully took the other femme's hands managing to somewhat pull her out from hiding, the little femme's face was holding a growing blush. She avoided everyone's gaze, her hands still clasped by Destiny. She was still shorter than Destiny but the femme warrior couldn't help but smile, to her she was just cute like a little sister.

"Oh yes and Destiny?" Optimus perked up.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if she stays with you? We need to set up another room and that may take some time but until then. She doesn't have anywhere else to room."

"Oh I don't mind. Of course she can stay with me." Destiny looked to the small femme who gazed back up at her. "Right?"

The small femme looked back down but gave two nods, then her team slowly made their way over as Towline left the room. The femme of course got closer to Destiny wanting to hide behind her.

"Alright! Let's go get you an alternate vehicle mode!" Destiny said, leading the femme over to the control panel. It took some time but the femme, without saying a word, chose a vehicle mode. A red sports car. Destiny knew that would get both Prowl and Sideburn going. Sideburn with his crazy obsession and Prowl with his rules and laws. After awhile, Destiny realized that she had to go meet up with Tiger Stripe but she couldn't leave the femme or her team.

"There's somewhere we have to be. Now let's head off... we got some work to do."

~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~

There we have it! Yes.. those blasted cliff hangers love me.

Reviews please~


	21. Chapter 20: Training begins Part 1

Hey guys! It's been awhile I know but I'm working on any updates I can. I've got finals within these last three weeks in college and well... yeah. ^^;;

Anyways here's an update! I do not own Transformers just my own characters.

Enjoy~

~~~~~~~0000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~

The sun was high in the sky and the sky was cleared of clouds, to Destiny, it was another day in paradise on Earth. Her team, including herself were heading over to meet their new instructor. The only thing that made Destiny feel bad was she was heading this from the rest of her Autobot friends, except Optimus, he already knew she was going to secretly train under Tigerstripe. And now her team wanted to be included. But this was also a good time to help the newest member of their group, the young red femme called Raving Star. The poor femme was terribly shy and was a bit clumsily trying to control her new vehicle mode; A red sports car. The jet twins quoted that they would have their hands full when Raving Star transformed and Sideburn was on the chase. So far they were lucky, none of the other Autobots had seen them. Ironblast, Jetstorm and Jetstreak were keeping their enemy detectors on just in case they sensed Movor or one of the other Decepticons. Destiny tried not to be too worried but the thought of them did still make her shudder, she was not fond of a few of them. Even with Scourge being her father, she still had a dislike for the Decepticons. The Predacons proved to be no problem and the only one that she actually liked was old Tigerstripe, since he was smarter and a lot more wiser than his fellow Predacons.

"Aaaaarghhhh... Are we almost there YET?" Destiny snickered a bit as the impatient voice of Jetstreak was heard in her commlink transmission.

"Not yet, I'll let you know when we're ALMOST there Jetstreak." Replied the white semi.

"You better or I will sneak into your quarters and -"

"Don't finish that, I know what you're going to say!" The femme jet laughed before turning off her comlink transmission.

"You know I swear that Jetstreak has more devilish plans for me..." Destiny said.

"...Does she always... you know... prank others..?" Asked the small sweet voice of Raving Star, the little red sports car pulled up beside Destiny.

"She and her brother. Trust me if you see them get an evil glint in their optics... run like the pit."

"Yeah dudette, we won't let them pull anything on you little sis." Faststreak said, reassuring the small sports car.

"T-Thanks Faststreak." She stated. The small shy femme had been added to her team, also know as her family. Destiny honestly loved having all the bots that were on her team be as one of her own family, and they thought the same. The sun was starting to set and it did make it easier for Destiny and her team to train with Tigerstripe if it was darker than again anything could happen. They all turned a corner and then Destiny recognized it easily and she immediately commlinked everyone.

"Alright! We're almost there!"

There was a series of cheers among them all. No doubt they were excitied about learning to train under a ex-Predacon. They turned into a tunnel that lead into a side road that would take them to a shady part of the forest, Destiny figured it would be easier for them to travel by foot and not risk any of the Decepticons or other Autobots to find them. They had reached the end of the tunnel and pulled to a stop.

"Destiny transform!"

"Faststreak transform!"

"Raving Star transform!"

The sound of their aerial friends closed in and prepared for a landing.

"Ironblast transform!"

"Jetstreak transform!"

"Jetstorm transform!"

Now they each looked around to see if anyone had followed them, luckily none of the other Autobots were around. Destiny moved forward to scope out the surroundings first, she told her team to wait as the jet twins gave her a look that said impatience. Destiny was a bit more worried about Raving Star, the poor shy femme was an easy target for the misceviousness of the jet twins. After looking around thoroughly, she waved them forward so they could meet her. Raving Star was the first to reach her and stuck to her side as the others arrived.

"Okay, I must ask... Who else is excited?" Asked Jetstorm, excitement clear in his vocal box. His sister was practically dancing on her feet. Faststreak nodded and looked to Ironblast, who also nodded. Raving Star was nervous but trying not to show it.

"I think everyone is... Alright. Here we go then." Destiny walked forward with Raving Star clinging on to the back of her waist armor, hiding behind the slightly taller femme. As white femme expected, Tigerstripe was mediating on a rock looking completely still and immobile. At first she thought he was hologram by his complete stillness but the later realized that he was softly inhaling and exhaling air out of his vents. Before the femme could say a word, the elder Predacon chuckled.

"I see, you brought along a few friends." He said. She jumped slightly, becoming surprised, he didn't even bother to online his optics how did he know that she had her team?

"Uh yeah... about that... They really wanted to come and um... they kind of forced the information out of me..."

"Of course, I have no problems with them wanting to learn as well. But they learn different techniques than what you learn to defend themselves against a worthy foe." With that he onlined his optics and looked to her. He had a look that seemed as if he was wiser beyond his years. He swiftly and gently jumped down from the rock and glanced to the rest of her team, who eagerly awaited to hear him speak. He had a calculating look as if trying to identify their fighting styles individually. After looking at each of them carefully, he turned around on his heels and walked a few feet away from them.

"I will fight you all. One on one. I will determine what your weaknesses are, where you need to the most work, the most training. Do not expect me to fight fairly, your opponant will not play fairly. I know how the Decepticons fight, I know how the enemy fights. They will not be easy."

"Sounds like fun~." Jetstreak stated. Destiny could have sworn she sounded excited.

"I will make a motion for one of you to come and face me. Do not take this lightly my young friends, I am only trying to prepare you." He turned and faced them. None of them could tell what his expression was, which seemed to either unerve them or simply excite them more.

"Now then. You my tall friend, you are first." Tiger stripe said, calmly referring to Ironblast. Ironblast looked around nervously before realizing that he was the one the elder Predacon was referring to. He took a few steps towards the Predacon elder, as he stayed still and watched the younger bot in front of him approach.

"I... I don't want to hurt you badly..." Ironblast started, earning a chuckle from the elder Predacon.

"My dear friend... You will not harm me I have faced worse in my days. Trust me." Tigerstripe's tone was gentle. Ironblast shrugged and lunged at the elder Predacon, but Tiger stripe dodged with quick speed. Ironblast was shocked as the elder Predacon had made it behind him, ramming him to the ground. Ironblast stood and tried another attack, it proved useless against the experience the elder Predacon knew. Ironblast was sent back to the ground by a hard kick to his back from the old leopard. The others looked stunned as he turned and meet each of their gazes.

"Now it is your turn." He said referring to Faststreak. With a little more confidence, Faststreak strolled up towards the Predacon elder thinking that he would have no problems. But he was far from the truth. Faststreak started bouncing on the balls of his heels raising his fists up. Tigerstripe looked calm and expressionless, he almost looked like a statue. Then Faststreak charged and swung a few punches towards the old leopard to which he dodged with grace. Faststreak was trying his best to at least hit Tigerstripe just once but much to his own frustration, he wasn't even getting close. Faststreak did start to get a little quicker but he wasn't quick enough to hit the old Predacon. After awhile, the old Predacon finally grabbed one of Faststreaks punches as he threw them and then got thrown over the shoulder and he landed right on Ironblasts back, making the poor mech groan with pain. Once again they were stunned.

"Alright... Come forward seeker sire.." Tigerstripe said as if what he just had done didn't quite effect him. Jetstorm then grinned a cocky grin and pushed past Destiny and Jetstreak. He was practically boucning on his feet. Jetstreak was giggling slightly but keeping to quiet to an extent. Destiny couldn't help but smile under her faceguard. Raving Star was curiously watching the jet twin from peeking out from Destiny's side. Tiger Stripe watched the young seeker constantly bouncing on the balls of his feet with a very calm expression.

"Okay... Show me what you got!" Jetstorm spoke putting up his hands in a karate style.

"Being to eagar will get you hurt faster..." Tiger Stripe stated.

"For me it usually always works." Jetstorm answered. Tiger Stripe and did a small gesture that caused Destiny to nearly burst out laughing, the old Predacon had just rolled his optics. Jetstorm then attacked the old Predacon who dodged quickly. The seeker was quick on his feet but the old leopard was quicker. Jetstorm made a punch for the old Predacon, whom dodged. Unfortuntely the seeker just lost his footing and fell face first into the ground. Destiny snorted this time covering her facemask quickly trying to stop a full burst out of laughter. Jetstreak just waited with her optics wide, seeing if her brother had truly hurt himself. Jetstorm got back to his feet and staggered, he threw up his hands.

"I meant to do that!" He said with a cocky grin. Jetstreak just burst out into full laughter, even Raving Star giggled. Destiny couldn't help but giggle. Tiger Stripe sighed and shook his head.

"You are a strange seeker youngling..." Tiger Stripe stated with a small smile.

"Okay! Let's go a round two!"

"Now, now... our young femme's need to have a chance to test their fighting skills.."

"Yeah Jetstorm! You're not the only one that wants to 'show 'im what you got'!" Jetstreak shouted, laughing. "Quit hogging the spotlight!"

"Oh you're one to accuse!" Jetstorm shouted back.

"Alright, Alright... You may argue this later. Now.. for our young femmes... I must be honest with you three... You are mostly likey a target for.. the mechs that do not have a mate on your enemies side and trust me.. none of those mechs have a mate.. well except for Skybite and Gas skunk.." Tiger Stripe started to explain.

"Whoa hold on!" Jetstreak interrupted her hands waving right in front of her. "You mean those fragging Decepticons would actually target us!"

"Aye... They will too. This may surprise you but the Predacons are more honorable when it comes to you young femmes. I guarentee they would not hurt you... especially the Predacons that are here on Earth now. Except for Galvatron.. I would be rather causious around him.." Tiger stripe nodded. "We can discuss this more later... let's see how well you can defend yourself.. show me what your fighting skill level is."

"You got it." Destiny said this time, giving one nod. Tiger Stripe took a few steps to the right and stood looking to the three femmes.

"Alright... Young one... Please step forward.. don't worry I won't do anything but test your skills as a fighter.." the old Predacon stated softly. Raving Star looked a bit shy and nervous.

"It's alright Rave... He's on our side. He won't do anything to cause any severe damage.. I promise, kay?" Destiny said, looking to the younger femme. Finally after a few mega cycles went by and the young red femme came out of hiding. She was a little shy coming forward but she did move forward. Jetstreak and Destiny looked to one another before the jet twin shrugged. Then they turned their gazes back to the same femme who was now standing a few feet from Tiger Stripe.

"Alright.. Show me what you can do young one." He stated softly. The young femme gave one nod before charging at him with quick speed that even caught the old Predacon off guard, the other two femmes were shocked to know that the small femme was in fact very quick on her feet. She seemed to use her feet as more of her combat weapons, she even seemed quick flexible but none of her marks seemed to hit the elder Predacon. He had quickly recovered from his surprise and was dodging all of her quick attacks. It wasn't before long that Tiger Stripe finally managed to stop Raving Star, by simply grabbing one her outstretched legs and throwing off her balance. She lost her footing and fell to her rear as Tiger stripe released her. She blinked a few times before looking to the elder Predacon.

"You've got potential as a fast fighter.." Tiger Stripe stated softly offering a helping hand to the Raving Star. She gave him a sheepish grin and took his hand to get to her feet. "I am very impressed."

"Thank you..." She said a bit softly. But there was a hint of joy in her tone, getting praised by a fighter that knew a lot more than they did was a good feeling. Raving Star trotted out of the way and stood off to the side lines. The three mechs came and stood beside her as well, watching for the next fight. Tiger Stripe chuckled and turned to the remaining two femmes. Jetstreak looked rather excited hoping that he would choose her to fight next. Destiny was more than patient to wait for him to choose. He chuckled and looked to the eager seeker femme.

"Alright.. young seeker. Come forward. It is your turn to show me what you can do." He said, gesturing a hand for her to come forward. Jetstreak nearly bounced over to him and then got into a stance.

"Unlike my goofy twin.. I know how to fight without trying to be a show-off."

"Ha ha. Very funny Jetstreak." Stated Jetstorm. In response to his sarcastic reply, his sister laughed. She then turned serious with a caluating aura around her, she looked as if she was about to circle him looking for his weak point. Tiger Stripe watched the seeker femme, he too, was calculating. Finally she raced forward and tried for a spin kick first to which he dodged with grace, Jetstreaky was trying to aim accurately and precise. But it was like he was reading her moves before she could make them, and dodged as well as blocking them. Finally after awhile, he grabbed one of her outstretched heels. This surprised Jetstreak.

"Oh frag..!" Was all she could say before he swing her towards the group she landed on her back with a 'oof!'. She sat up and looked to the elder Predacon with surprise before she smiled a cheeky grin. "Nice~ Now.. THAT was a good practice fight~"

The elder predacon laughed, as the young seeker femme got to her feet and walked over to the rest of her group. Now Tiger Stripe turned his attention to the last of the group, Destiny, whom was ready for him. The young white and black femme had already taken a stance and was ready.

"Good.. You are ready for the fight young one. But it depends on your fighting skill." He took a stance as well. "Let me see how you fight."

Destiny then charged forward, ready to launch into her duel. But she faked a full on attack and tried a sneak attack. Unfortunetely he must have caught on, even after her attack did catch him off guard and he was able to defend himself. She kept on her feet and continued to attack him but he dodged and blocked her quick attacks. She had to keep herself on guard just in case he tried one of his fatal blows that would knock her out of the fighting ring. He tried for her outstretched foot as she tried a kick but she saw it and moved her foot out of his range. She tried for an attack that would knock him off his feet but he saw it and dodged. She bit her lip under the faceguard and continued to try different attacks. Her team watched the duel with amazement, she was holding her own against him. The only thing that Destiny worried about was messing up a move accidently that would leave her open. She stopped and tried for another kick, to her dismay she miscalculated and she knew it.

"..Oh slag!" She said as her other foot slipped from underneath her and she fell. She miscalculated her balance when throwing out her kick. She landed on her back a bit harder than she thought. She groaned, and mentally cursed at her clusminess.

"...Miscalculate a move?" asked the elder predacon.

"Yes... big time.." She groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She heard mild laughter coming from the jet twins, in turn she glared over to see them both look like they were about to die of laughter. "Shut up!"

"WOW Destiny! You REALLY screwed up that kick!" Jetstreak managed to say through her laughter.

"I know I did!" She snapped getting to her feet. She brushed the back of her armor off and walked towards her team. 'They're going to tease me about that for a loooooooooong time to come.'

"Now after fighting each of you.. I now know what you must each work on. I will start with who have dueled first. You my giant friend, must work on getting to work with your strength and weight. They can be used to your advantage as well as your disadvantage. But also, make sure you are always on your feet, do not let your guard down. Now as for the second mech, your fault is that you depend on your speed far to much and not how you focus your attack. If you can focus on your attack as well as speed you will have a better chance. Now for the seeker mech, you have your pride to work on. You get overconfident and you have a high impatience level, that will get you in trouble with the enemy. They can easily take advantage of that, and another thing you must keep your focus, I cannot state that enough. Focus on the enemy and on their moves, watch them and wait and see what they might do." Tiger Stripe explained to the three mechs.

"Oh come on! My confidence is a charm~" Jetstorm pouted.

"Yeah it's also annoying." Jetstreak retorted.

"Is not!" Jetstorm also snappiedly retorted.

"Jetstorm I think you're just proving his point.." Destiny stated.

"Alright now for the young femmes... Our youngest, you are a quick learner and quite fast. But the only problem is your hesitance, I noticed you get nervous easily. You can boost your confidence level with the help of your friends. Now the seeker femme, you seem to have a strategry in mind but make sure you don't calculate to early, that is what messed the duel up for you. Also, keep an eye on what your opponant does and not so much on what you think he might do. Last for you, young one. You too had a strategy but your downfall was your miscalucation of your moves. Regain control of your attacks and your balance." Tiger Stripe this time explained to the femmes.

"I knew it!" Jetstreak snapped her fingers. "I ALWAYS do that too!"

"I will work on more on gettin my balance in order... I honestly wasn't expecting to fall on my rear plate." Destiny sighed.

"I need to work on NOT over estimating slag." Jetstreak stated.

"I... I will work on trying to stop being so hesitant.. I can improve!" Raving Star said.

"We know you can~ We'll help you." Destiny said, clasping her hand on the femme's shoulder. She looked back to Tiger Stripe. "Alright what happens next?"

"Now.. We work more with teamwork."

~~~~~~~0000000000000~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~

Cliff hangers seem to really like me. Anyways I hope this was good for you guys~

Reviews are welcomed.


	22. Chapter 21: Training begins Part 2

Okay! Update coming up! Sorry for the wait on this one. But it's here and up for ya.

I do not own Transformers. Anyways enjoy!

~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~0000000000000~~~~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~

Destiny's team chatted around excitedly, training with this ex-predacon was worth it they all thought and now they were going to learn something new.

"Okay teamwork! Like as in pairing us up?~" Asked Jetstreak. She was very excited.

"Yes my young seeker friend. But.. I will pair you up. I would like to see how you work with one another and not your usual teamwork."

"Kay~ That works for me~ I'm ALWAYS up for something new to try." Destiny said this time.

"Yeah! I'm down with that." Faststreak added.

"Yes this will be a new experience." Ironblast added also.

"S-Sounds... good.." Raving star said quietly.

"I can do that~" Stated Jetstreak.

"I can SO do that! Bring on the random partner teams!" Jetstorm started. Jetstreak smacked her brother. "Ow!"

"Work on your overconfidence." She said with a smirk.

"Got it! Got it!~"

"Alright... these are your partners. Young seeker Jetstreak and young master Faststreak, you two will partner up for this exericise. Young miss Raving Star, and young master Ironblast I will pair you up. And last young Destiny and young seeker Jetstorm you are partners."

"Alright.. We'll get to kick some aft now!" Jetstorm shouted and this time avoided a smack from his sister.

"Oh you're excited about this aren't you?" Said his sister. "I can't blame ya~ I am too!"

"Let's get started young ones... Pair up with the assigned partner and I will explain what happens next."

With eagerness the group paired themselves up with their partners, and all the while Tiger Stripe would separate each partner set from the other. Putting them in their own small group. Jetstreak and Faststreak were set off to the far left of Tiger Stripe and somewhere towards the middle was Raving Star and Ironblast, then last but not least towards the far right was Destiny and Jetstorm.

"Alright what happens next?" Asked Jetstorm putting his arm on Destiny's shoulder using her for an arm rest. Destiny shot him a small glare but he ignored it like usual, she wasn't fond of being used as an armrest.

"Now I will test you and your assigned partner together. As a team you must know how to work together but in order to do this, you must first work with each other. One on one, learn together as a pair. If you know how to work with one another as a team you will be unstoppable."

"That's where Scourge and his group lacks~" Jetstreak said. The rest but Tiger Stripe laughed at that. Even Destiny knew that to be true. She had seen from numerous experiences that her true father was no patient bot, she wasn't sure if he even had any patience.

"Okay what's next?" Destiny asked.

"Now.. You and your assigned partner will fight me." Tiger Stripe explained calmly.

"Isn't that a little... y-you know... unfair..?" Stated Raving star. The elder predacon chuckled, he seemed to be fine with the idea of having to bots fight him.

"Not at all. The Predacons and Decepticons don't play fair. Besides with a partner you have more to think about young one. In battle your partner must have your back. Otherwise it may be fatal to you both."

"Oh my..." Ironblast gulped. No one liked the idea of getting thrown to the trash heap by the Decepticons or Predacons. Mostly the Decepticons.

"This will be a good excuse for you to learn to fight with a partner. If you are able to fight along side each other, then you will have no problems against the Decepticons and Predacons. The Decepticons may not know how to work together as a team but they are a force to be weary of. And the Predacons may not look it but they do fight very well as a team."

"Okay... Sooooo true about the Decepticons being a lousy team." Jetstreak said.

"But they are dangerous. To us and the innocent people of earth." Ironblast pointed out.

"Slag I hate to admit you're right about that one..." Jetstreak said.

"But the Predacons are not that much of a threat. But as for them working as a team... I've rarely seen that." Jetstorm said.

"True... but we know that they can be pretty dangerous if they did work as a team..." Destiny added. "Especially on days the decide to get along..."

"Too true."

"Alright. I will start off with one group at a time. The groups I am not fighting against, please practice your fighting skills against each other. See how you work with your partner."

"Sounds good tiger bot.~" Faststreak stated.

"Alright, the first group I will be fighting will be the middle group. Come forward if you would please young ones." The elder Predacon waved them forward. The two of them looked nervous but they did as they were told and stepped forward towards Tiger stripe. That left, Destiny and Jetstorm to face off with Jetstreak and Faststreak. The two remaining groups turned to face each other.

"Well this is going to be interesting.~ But we're gonna kick your afts.~" Jetstreak stated with a smirk on her face.

"In your dreams!" Jetstorm retorted with the same identical smirk.

"Nope~ It's happening in reality~ Get your processor checked." Jetstreak said, as a taunt.

"You know that does call for payback time for what you tried to do this morning Jetstreak." Destiny said this time, clearly remembering that Jetstreak wanted to fit her into one of those suits. She almost shuddered at the thought.

"Oh come on! It would have been hilarious!"

"For you maybe! Not for me! So.. what are we waiting for?" Destiny asked, preparing herself to challenge her other teams in this practice duel. Jetstorm had already looked prepared the minute he leaned off Destiny.

"Oh I'm sorry we thought YOU two were going to make the first move."

"Bring it on!" With that the two groups charged at each other and went hand to hand. Destiny faced against Jetstreak and Jetstorm was taking on Faststreak. They were all hand to hand in their practice combat. Destiny had to keep her footing strong on the ground but it seemed Jetstreak was doing the same.

"So... going to take you down Destiny!" Jetstreak said at least trying to gain some ground.

"Not... a chance!" Destiny retorted back with a slight smirk under her faceguard. She was surprised by how strong Jetstreak was compared to her. They actually were very even in strength. But both femmes were not going to back down, not until they took the other down. Jetstorm was having a bit of difficulties trying to keep track of Faststreak as the smaller mech kept racing around Jetstorm very quickly.

"Hold still!" Jetstorm said, trying to catch the quicker Autobot. But Faststreak would zip out of his reach.

"But as you would say, that is no fun at all bro.~" Faststreak stated. Despite the femme's serious fight the two of them nearly burst out laughing.

"I do not say bro." Jetstorm stated.

"You just did Jetstorm!" Jetstreak retorted. Destiny had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. But she remained strong against the seeker femme. Distracted by that Faststreak actually rammed Jetstorm from behind knocking the seeker off his feet and he fell face first to the ground. Jetstreak looked about ready to retort something at her brother but Destiny took advantage of her distraction and actually tried a famous jet twin move. Tripping her opponent, Destiny reached her foot out quickly and managed to trip the seeker femme who fell backwards in surprise and landed on her rearplates. She looked stunned before turning that expression into a pout.

"Oh that is so not fair! You pulled one of my moves!" Jetstreak stated.

"Sorry Jetstreak, should have seen that one coming." Destiny said with a shrug. Jetstorm burst out laughing after getting to his feet.

"OH! As human teenagers say. OWNED! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. Jetstreak pouted for a few more seconds before smirking mischievously. She flung out and a spun her foot tripping Destiny as well, who fell with a squeak of surprise to her own rear plates.

"Oh what now!" Jetstreak retorted.

"Now that was a famous seeker trick in battle..." Destiny stated.

"Yeah don't mess with the seeker twins~" Jetstreak said with another smirk.

"Unless you're their teammate." Destiny said with a laugh. Again with much surprise Jetstreak tackled Destiny, whom squeaked again and ended up wrestling with the seeker femme. Both femmes were strong but that only caught the attention of their teammates who were cheering both of them on as the two wrestled.

"Take her down Destiny! Get her! Get 'er!" Jetstorm was whooping up.

"Come on! Get her Jetstreak!" Faststreak also whooped up. All the while they were laughing at the same time. Seemingly forgetting they were suppose to be fighting each other.

"Why are you paying attention to us!" Jetstreak snapped, putting a hand right on the side of Destiny's face as if to push her off. Destiny continued to pin the seeker femme to the ground or at least try to.

"Because this is funny as slag!" Jetstorm retorted laughing.

"That's it! I'm kicking your aft after this!" the seeker femme growled still trying to push the other femme off her. Destiny wasn't going to budge no matter how uncomfortable the seeker's hand on her face was trying to push her off.

"Shouldn't the two of you be facing off against the other!" Destiny asked the best she could with one half of her face getting squished by the seeker femme's hand.

"This is too entertaining! And funny!" Jetstorm answered since Faststreak was to busy laughing nonstop.

"Well ignore us!" Jetstreak stated.

"That's harder than you think!" Laughed Faststreak holding his sides.

"Well!... Try harder!" Destiny said this time. Neither femme was giving up, and they weren't planning too. It seemed that their partners were also to busy laughing to even start fighting one another again. That did irratate both femmes but they couldn't do anything when the other wasn't willing to budge. The two femme's continued to wrestle while their partners laughed and cheered them on while they didn't notice that the first group had finished up and walking over to see all the commotion. The elder Predacon just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose and murmured something about younglings. Ironblast wasn't laughing but wasn't sure what the heck to do while his sister and the jet twin wrestled, seeing as their partners were being no help what so ever. Raving star was either awed or in shock because she watched to two femmes wrestle but had no intention to get in middle and get into the fight.

"Hey Jetstreak! Get your HAND off my FACE!" Destiny managed to say still getting her face squished.

"Once you let me up I will!" The jet twin retorted not removing her hand.

"If I let you up you'll try and pin me down!" Destiny also retorted.

"True that! I'm never going to quit because I plan to win this wrestling match!"

"Not happening! Sorry Jetstreak but I'm not going to trust if you win to what you might do!"

"You're smart... but I'm smarter!" Jetstreak stated with a slight smirk.

"I won't argue with that but still you're not winning this!"

The two mechs were still hooting and laughing it up, they were laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.

"Maybe you can call it a tie?" Ironblast suggested. Now both femme's paused their wrestling match and looked over to see that now the entire group was there. It got silent but luckily neither femme was feeling awkward or embarrassed with their situation but morely very confused.

"...Uh... how long were you guys standing there before?" Jetstreak asked.

"F-For a good couple minutes..." Stated Raving star.

"Ah." Destiny stated this time. Now both femme's glared over at their laughing hystrical partners, whom seemed to just start laughing harder.

"You idiots! Why didn't you tell us!" Jetstreak snapped.

"If ha ha ha ha ha If we could talk ha ha ha ha! We ha ha ha would have ha ha ha HA HA HA!" Jetstorm tried to say through his laughing.

"Oh ha ha.." Jetstreak stated. Finally, though grumbling about it, the femmes decided to call it a tie. Destiny finally got off Jetstreak and helped pull the seeker to her feet.

"Now then..." Tiger Stripe started rather calmly. But he stopped short and looked over towards the south. "... I think it's time we call this lesson to a stop."

"AW! Why!" Jetstorm now whined having stopped laughing at this.

"...Because things might get a bit dangerous..." He stated that brought the entire group to surprise.

"Dangerous...?" Ironblast started. The question wasn't even answered when whatever had made Tiger Stripe nervous had come into the night. It was the Decepticons. Scourge drove towards them with the rest of the Decepticons following.

"Oh this is BAD.." Jetstreak and Jetstorm said at the same time.

"I couldn't have said that better myself..." Destiny murmured as she watched the Decepticons stop and transform a few yards from their position. "..What do we do..? Any ideas?"

"I say run like the pit..." Faststreak stated.

"...That actually is sounding pretty darn good..."

"...Yes... you must get away young ones..." Tiger Stripe said, getting his metallic claws ready, Destiny and the jet twins figured out pretty quickly what he was planning to do.

"Tiger Stripe no.. you can't take them all on..." Destiny said, trying to reason with the old predacon.

"She's right..." Raving star said, quivering. This was her first time facing the Decepticons, and the poor small femme was terrified out of her mind.

"We're here for the traitor!" Mega Octane stated, even though he eyed Destiny and the other two femmes.

"Oh slag..." Jetstreak murmured, she knew just as much as Destiny did. Mega Octane was a pretty bad bot.

"Yes.. Give us the traitor and we'll leave you to your little duties." Scourge spoke up giving Mega Octane a rather nasty glare.

"No way!" Jetstorm spoke up. He said what all the rest of Destiny's team was thinking.

"Let's not do this the hard way little kitties. Just hand over the Predacon." Mega Octane stated sourly.

"Hey we gave you our answer!" Destiny snapped at him. Scourge managed a glare in their direction, Destiny knew that look all to well from fighting him. A fight was about to break out.

"Fine... We're doing this the hard way."

~~00000~~~~~00000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~

So there we go! Another update completed. I hope it was alright.

Reviews are welcomed.


	23. Chapter 22: Battle of bots and cons

It's here and up FINALLY! Major updating streak for me! College and a lot of different... distractions keep occuring. Oh Butterfly.

*cough*

Anyways... it's up and ready!

I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

Enjoy~

~~~~~00000000~~~~~~0000~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~

Everyone was silent. Destiny felt all her systems freeze up and release, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She was both afraid and ready to fight. She was worried for her team and Tiger Stripe, so she knew she would have to fight. She prayed her team would be ready.

"The hard way it is." Scourge said, pulling out his sword.

"I guess so..." Destiny murmured.

"Young ones please leave!" Tiger Stripe stated again.

"Dude we're not leaving you..." Faststreak said, standing his ground ready to fight. The rest of Destiny's team couldn't agree more.

"Young ones they are not here for you." Tiger Stripe said again. As far as Destiny could tell, the elder predacon acted as if he had to protect them. In a way he sort of did. Destiny got out her own sword as everyone else got into ready battle positions pulling out their blasters or readying their cannons.

"Foolish brats! You really think you can fight us?" Mega-Octane snapped.

"We kicked your afts before. We'll do it again." Jetstreak retorted. Destiny would have laughed at how angry Mega-Octanes face looked but she was more worried about facing off against Scourge. Sure he was her father but he was cruel and violent in battle. She knew there was no way any of her team could take him on. She knew him best, how he fought and how he handled a sword. She knew she was the best choice to face him off. But she also knew that Tiger Stripe would also be pretty worthy against him. The elder Predacon had something the Decepticon leader didn't have; patience. If Tiger Stripe took on Scourge, she would have to face the next decepticon in line, that being Mega-Octane. If it were certain bots that could give her the creeps, Mega-Octane was one of them. She remembered how he nearly wanted to take advantage of her back on Cybertron, the look of lust on his optics. The thing she wanted to do was punch out his optics. Though she had the feeling Scourge had done that over time and time again, that was the only thing she didn't mind about Scourge he wasn't afraid to show who was boss. The only part of that, that did bother her was him trying to be boss of her or any Autobot.

"Today's going to be different for you brats! We're here for that traitor predacon! So go home where you'll be safe with the bigger bots." Mega Octane said.

"Why don't you go snivel at Galvatron's feet?" Jetstreak again retorted. Destiny had to bite her lip under her faceguard to keep from laughing at how shocked, angry and stunned Mega-Octane's face looked.

"Go home little kiddies. Shoo shoo." Rollbar said, using his hands in a shooing motion at them.

"Oh no you didn't..." Destiny started.

"Go home and we'll act like we NEVER saw ya..." Rollbar continued. Destiny looked to her entire team and they all nodded thinking the same exact thing. She looked back to the Decepticons.

"Well we know what time it is." Destiny stated. "You wanna tell them Jetstorm?"

"I'll say it with no problem~... It's Decepticon aft kicking time." He said with a grin.

"And Decepticon defeat is on tonights menu." the jet twins stated together in unison. Scourge glared in their direction. Destiny wasn't affected by the glare only because she had seen it so many times that for some reason it no longer affected her, and the fact that he was her father only made it more of a reason to not really be that affected by it. But there were times where that glare could get downright scary looking. Destiny had so far only seen that glare once. Once was good enough.

"So sorry Decepticons, we're not letting you take a member of this group away! You'll be fighting us!" Destiny started, the rest of her team cheered and agreed with that. They had gotten their blasters and guns out ready for the battle. Destiny had her sword ready to combat anyone that got in her way. So far she could think of only one bot that would get in her way and challenge her would be Scourge himself, she also doubt Mega Octane trying to get a shot at her.

"Let's get 'em!" Destiny shouted. And with a battle cry out her entire team started firing off their weapons. Destiny and Tiger Stripe rushed forward for some hand to hand combat. As usual Scourge charged forward with his sword raised coming right towards the two charging in his direction. The rest of the Decepticons were returning gunfire with Destiny's team. Destiny was the first to reach Scourge and their swords clanged together. She had the feeling she would be facing off against him anyways. But this time would be different she would have the help from Tiger Stripe fighting him. The two continued to clash swords against one another, Tiger Stripe on the other hand was actually fighting against Mega-Octane. Him being the more advanced warrior, Mega-Octane wasn't standing a chance. Destiny was having a bit more of a harder time against Scourge. She was trying the best she could to get him to backtrack but it seemed that this night he wasn't even going to try to back down.

'What's the deal here! Mech they must really want Tiger Stripe that badly...' She thought continuing to try and find away to get Scourge to back down a little bit. 'Well... they can't have him! I won't let them hurt him...'

As Destiny continued to fight against Scourge she was unaware that one defense was going down, she hadn't expected to all of sudden her father's thoughts in her mind over their father/daughter bond.

'_**Destiny stop this fighting! It's pointless.'**_ She heard her father say through the bond.

'_Says you! Listen Scourge I won't let you take Tiger Stripe not without a fight!' _She sent back down the bond while continuing to clash swords against him. She could feel her biological' father's frustration down the bond.

'_**You stubborn femme... just stand down and you won't get hurt!'**_ He said clashing his sword hard against hers almost in a stare down.

'_I haven't gotten hurt yet now have I? If you take Tiger Stripe, Galvatron will end up killing him and I won't let him!' _She said trying to get Scourge to back up but she had no luck at all.

'_**Idiot! Galvatron is coming here!'**_ What Scourge just said, took her by surprise but she kept her gaurd up. Galvatron was coming there? Was that out of his mind bat planning on killing Tiger Stripe right there and then?

'_Why would that overgrown bat come here? To finish Tiger Stripe right here and now? I already told you that's not happening!'_ Destiny snapped through her bond.

'_**But I am not risking him hurting you.'**_ This too caught Destiny a bit off guard. This gave Scourge the advantage he needed and forced back the young femme. She stumbled back almost falling on her rearplate. She managed to keep her balance and twirled her sword around in her hands before aiming it again at Scourge.

'_Sorry Scourge... but I can handle myself against bat-boy.'_ She spoke back. She wondered why he was suddenly getting all nervous and edgy about her facing off against the Predacon leader. She and Scourge started to circle around one another swords aiming at one another. Something seemed off about Scourge, Destiny had finally started noticing it. He looked more tense than usual.

'_**That's not what I meant you brat!'**_ He snarled over the bond. Sure he was known to be aggressive and violent, even a little vulgar. But it seemed his temper was getting the better of him, Destiny took this to her advantage.

'_Well now we're seeing on terms of being enemies.'_ Destiny replied back over the bond.

'_**How do I get this through your thick Autobot programming! Your thick stubborn processor! I may not be able to disobey Galvatron but I sure as slag will NOT let him touch my daughter!'**_ Now this threw Destiny through a loop.

'_...Um... whoa.. hold on...'_ She was stunned whether her expression showed it or not, she was absolutely stunned.

'_**Galvatron may be my leader, may be my lord but I will do what I can to stop him from touching you!'**_ The determination in the Decepticon leader's optics was clear as the glass. He was being serious, and this was a first for Destiny.

'Wow... defensive papa mode? Maybe? This is sure as the pit new...' Destiny thought privately to herself. 'But... I can handle myself against Galvatron... I'm not too worried about him... it's Mega-Octane I worry about. And slag we need to hurry because Scourge is right... Galvatron is on his way here... and we need to get Tiger Stripe out of here fast!'

Destiny had blocked her thoughts and the bond from Scourge now because she needed to warn her team of what was to come. She was going to risk Raving Star getting hurt from Galvatron, she did not trust that bat boy slagger. She privately comlinked each member of her team. As usual the jet twins came up with a quick plan of action. The commandos had combined into Ruination and were goin full blast now on her team and Tiger Stripe. Destiny had to act quick now, she had to reach her team before the jet twins unleashed their escape plan. But it was getting away from Scourge that was going to be the hard part. She had to act really fast, and she honestly had no time for mistakes.

'Oh Primus I hope this works.. I've got to get out of here before Bat Boy gets here!' She thought to herself as she kept exchanging blows against Scourge's sword. This wasn't really going to be as easy as she had originally thought. She knew she was quick on her feet but how far would that get her before her luck ran out? She exhanged a last few set of blows against Scourge before thrusting a kick into his stomach sending him flying backwards. The Decepticon leader landed hard on his back with a loud 'oof!' She made high time for her team just as the team threw down a smoke boom sending up a cloud of blinding smoke that made even for Destiny hard to see in.

"Guys go! GO!" She shouted. She couldn't see, which was a bad thing, even her scanners were having a hard time navigating her through the smoke. She was worried for her team and hoped that they made their way out and were on their way. She had no luck getting out, when she did it was somewhere completely different. She comlinked her friends.

"Guys? Guys! Can you hear me!" She radioed over her comlink. "Ironblast! Faststreak! Jetstreak, Jetstorm! Raving Star! Repeat! Guys can you hear me!"

"Destiny! Destiny where are you girl!" replied a rather freaked out Jetstreak over the comlink.

"I have no idea but listen! If you have everyone there with you! GO! Get back to the base and take Tiger Stripe with you! I'll meet you there later okay?" Destiny radioed back over her comlink. She was glad that her team was safe for now.

"D-Destiny..! We don't want to leave you out here with the Deceptifreaks!" Jetstreak replied back.

"I know... but I want you guys safe... I promise... I'll be back..! Just please promise me... Jetstreak take of them okay? It's the only way... I'll be safe until then... But you have to get to safety! Jetstreak I trust you... take care of them." Destiny stated. Her comlink signal was cut off, which was never a good thing. With that she spun around, she could see the Decepticons backing out away from the smoke. Ruinations fists were shaking and trembling with hidden rage. She couldn't see her team but she prayed they got to safetly. She had to distract the cons though. Only one way to do it. She fired her missiles at them, that sure got their attention. They looked in her direction.

"COME GET ME YOU OVERFRIED MOTHERBOARDS!" She shouted and took off into the woods. She heard Ruinations enraged roar, oh yeah she knew he was coming after her. And no doubt Scourge was to far behind. She manuevered through the forest the best she could, she could hear the Decepticons somewhere behind her. She knew Ruination was far to big to try and manuever through the woods, he would have to disband back the five Decepticons that combined him. However Scourge could easily follow her into the woods, he was far smaller than the commando. He was the one she worried about. If he caught her, she wouldn't know exactly what to expect but it couldn't have been good. She had to keep going though. There was no way she was going to caught, she was going to try and make sure of that. She continued to run through the woods, she wasn't sure where she was going but as long as it was away from the enemy she would be fine. Destiny had to relay on her quick feet to help save her from this mess. She hoped that if she made it to the city she would have a chance to get in contact with one of the Autobots. Even Magnus if she had to, she knew she couldn't take on ALL of the enemy. One of her allies would be good enough, she continued to manuever her way through the woods. She was surprised that it really wasn't as easy as she had thought. She had to be careful not to trip on anything, but at the same time had to keep moving. She didn't know whether or not to expect a Decepticon to suddenly jump her, the woods kept her confused. The trees there were rather tall and big, keeping the transformers hidden.

'I swear this forest goes on and on...!' She thought pushing aside another branch limb. 'I hope my team is safe, that's all that matters to me.'

Before she knew it she did get jumped but not by who she thought it would be. This figure jumped at her with hands outstretched and she almost screamed but a hand came over her mouth and stopped her from screaming. She struggled against this figure but to no luck until she heard them.

"...Frag it Destiny... hold still..!" Said the familiar voice of Ultra Magnus. She stopped struggling immediately and leaned heavily into him. He removed his hand.

"Slag it to the pit Magnus... you just about gave me a sparkattack..." She said, almost out of breath.

"Oh and you almost gave ME one... What were you thinking!" Destiny looked up to him slightly confused until she saw the look on his face. He didn't look to happy, not at all.

"...U-Um.. Magnus what's.. with that look...?" She asked.

"Destiny I saw you and your team with that Predacon...! Before I knew it the Decepticons were there! Destiny you have to be careful understand? I don't want to lose you..! I do not want them to harm you alright?"

"Oh..." Destiny looked back down to his chestplate, she felt bad. "...Um... I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be. You're safe now..." Magnus was worried to lose the daughter of his lost lover, this sparkling meant everything to him. "Though I must admit... you're not a bad fighter against the Predacon... just watch your balance."

"Oh funny Magnus.. I knew that." She looked back up to him to give a mild glare as he chuckled.

"And it took everything in my power not to laugh when you and your friend wrestled. Your teammates weren't of any help."

"Okay when did you become a stalker?" That made Magnus laugh.

"Never.. I was worried when I saw your entire team heading out..." Magnus stated hugging the femme. She felt slightly embarrassed.

"Er... Magnus... we don't have time... um... the Decepticons -"

"Are after you I know. So is Galvatron I've seen him." Destiny held her breath, so that overgrown bat did follow after his loyal Decepticons. Even with Scourge's promises, she couldn't exactly trust them. Galvatron was dangerous even if he didn't show it half the time.

"Then let's go..." Destiny squirmed her way out of his arms. She drew out her blaster once more and followed after him as they headed further into the woods. She continued as light footed as she had to. She felt better to have another Autobot with her. However she also felt paranoid, not only was the Decepticons out after her but now Galvatron was another thing coming. All she knew she hoped to get away from and not end up a prisoner of war again. That was bad enough since he did want her.

"...You picking up anything Magnus..?" Destiny asked.

"No... something seems to be blocking my scanners... an interferance. I'm not positive where it is though." He replied.

"Lovely..." the femme replied. "You know I wonder if it's this whole area?"

"It's possible it is.. let's not worry about that.. we have Decepticons on our tailpipes." Magnus stated still moving forward. Destiny stopped short almost having Magnus run into her.

"Correction.. We have Decepticons in front of us!" Destiny squeaked. There stood a few of the Decepticons ready for battle. Destiny raised her blaster to fire but Magnus put his hand and lowered her weapon. She shot him a look.

"What the frag Magnus!"

"Destiny... take a closer look.." The femme did so and felt immediately fluster. What she had thought were Decepticons were not but rock look alikes.

"Wow... I feel stupid..." Destiny muttered. "It's kind of creepy they look like Decepticons..."

Ultra Magnus took a few steps closer to the rock formations, the more Destiny also looked at them the more they seemed to shapeshift a bit. The femme almost backreeled but stood frozen in place.

"T-Those rocks are moving!" She squeaked. Ultra Magnus turned around to face the femme.

"... Destiny... these rocks are not moving... they don't look like Decepticons... and they're not shape shifting... are you alright?"

"Magnus you're kidding me right? Thoses things are moving! I swear!" Destiny said pointing at the rocks that were now complete still. "I swear they were moving before!"

"We need to get out of this area... now. It's screwing with our processors... not just yours... but mine as well.. come on. Turn around and let's go back." Magnus stated walking back towards her.

"... I... I need a serious processor check after this..." The femme answered turning around and hurrying forward. '...cause I think my sanity has hit a wall...'

However, Destiny and Magnus stopped immediately the minute they encountered one of the last bots they wanted to see. Both Decepticons and Predacons with Galvatron there. The massive Predacon grinned a usual fanged smile.

"It's so good to see you again..~"

~~~~000000~~~~000000~~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~

Dun Dun DUN! What happens next?~ Cliff hangers are fun aren't they? Not.

Anways I hope this turned out alright for you guys.

Reviews please!


	24. Chapter 23: Cave adventure Part 1

~Well Well Well! Hello my fellow readers. I'm back! I'm not dead! Yay!

I had a little extra time and well I thought I would get this chapter up. I have been pretty busy and I have a really bad attention span but I have a little time and I'm also getting ready for finals of this semester. I have some other things on my plate so I guess don't expect updates too soon.. I will try to update all the stories I have going on. But for now I ask for patience from me. Trust me these stories won't die anytime soon. I'm just uber slow with updates. I promise you.

Anyways..! Here's a chapter I hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~00000~~~~~~~~

Destiny stood there frozen as her worst nightmare appeared, Galvatron stood there with his army, both Predacons and Decepticons. Ultra Magnus pulled out his gattling gun and pointed it at the enemy, Destiny shook herself free of the shock and pointed her blaster at them as well. The Decepticon and Predacon leader smiled a fanged smile.

"Well well well... Look at our luck we find two Autobots by themselves." Said Galvatron.

"Yeah now let's get them!" Armorhide stated as all the Predacons and Decepticons aimed their weapons.

"Frag... Magnus looks like we have a showdown.." Destiny stated.

"You hang around X-Brawn too much because you're starting to sound like him." Magnus stated with amusement in his voice. He fired off his gun at the Decepticons and Predacons with Destiny following suit. However the enemy fired back.

"Ha ha ha. Shut up and keep firing." Destiny said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you think I'm doing now little femme?" countered Magnus. However their enemies firepower was forcing them back the way they came.

"...Frag Magnus...! We're going to have to fall back... as much as I hate to say it!" Destiny stated starting to back up while still firing.

"You're right... Destiny you go first! I will meet with you later!" Magnus yelled still firing as well.

"But... But Magnus..!" Destiny studdered looking to Magnus. She didn't want to leave her friend and mentor behind.

"No buts Destiny GO!" Magnus shouted not looking at the femme.

"Magnus I won't leave you!"

"Destiny I'm not arguing with you! But I am giving you an order! Go!" Magnus shouted. When Destiny still didn't budge he turned his head to look at her this time more pleading. "Please... I'm not losing you..."

"...A-Alright... but... you better follow behind...! Okay...?" Destiny stated backing up even more still firing somewhat.

" I will!" Magnus said turning his attention back to the battle at hand.

"Magnus... promise you will..." this time Destiny pleaded.

"...I promise Destiny... I promise with all my spark I will be back for you..." the sincerity in his voice was enough to give Destiny reassurance. She nodded even though he probably couldn't see it and she hurried and turned but not before plucking out a handmade bomb that was given to her and her team.

"Hey Bat boy! Try this on for size!" And then she threw the now active bomb at the enemy. To which it exploded the minute it hit the ground by their feet. Galvatron yelped and there were startled yells from the other Predacons and Decepticons.

"Hey Magnus, meet me by the rocks!" Destiny shouted real quick.

"Alright now go!" Magnus shouted. Destiny laughed before turning again on her heels and headed back the way they had come. She knew her processor was on the fritz whenever she reached that area. It made her hallucinate and it wasn't good but now she had to focus. If she was going to get away from the enemy she had to go all the way through. She reached the rocks that this time looked more like her Autobot allies. She felt relived but then shook her head. Then minute she did so the illusion disappeared. She then pushed herself to go further, there had to be a reason there was so many problems in the area. And the reason it was so off course of the city. She was going to find out while waiting for Ultra Magnus. She made her way to the rocks. The rocks she noticed were really wedged together. But she had to climb onto the halfway and then she noticed a strange symbol on the other side towards a rather odd looking cave opening. It was big enough for her to fit into it robot mode but she figured by barely. The strangeness of the area was still heavily affecting her optic sensors. She had to constantly shake her head to shake herself clear of the illusions threatening to overtake her processor. She climbed through and reached the cave. When she turned back to look she was surprised at how well hidden it was. Even if it was behind a few rocks. She shook her head once more and headed into the cave.

"...This will have to do... until I can meet up with Magnus... what is a cave doing out here... this is like what Koji tells me about in those movies... like this is some sort of secret cave that leads to some chamber with treasure..." Destiny murmured to herself. "...Like in that one movie I remembed him showing me... Oh yeah Indiana Jones? Maybe..?"

She continued inside the cave more so in exploring it while waiting for Ultra Magnus. She was slightly amazed at how the tunnels looked almost the exact size of a transformer, but then again she had seen bigger. She then went to an edge of the cave and put her hand against it and leaned forward but her hand slipped immediately.

"EEP!" Was all she could say before her shoulder slammed into the so called rock. She wasn't able to catch herself so she did fall right into the wall after slamming her shoulder into it. She picked herself right up and rubbed her shoulder. She hadn't expected that. She turned to glare at the rock wall only to see something strange engraved. She looked more to it as if trying to remember it in her processor. It was a symbol she had never seen before yet there was still some slimly moss on top of it. The more she looked at, the more she remembered it.

"Hey... this... this was in... the data pads... Prowl showed us in class... I remembered this but... I don't remember what it means.." She said admittingly. She had payed attention most of the time in that class but half the time she just liked looking through the pages at the pictures at her young age. Yet she was at the top of her class along with a few others. But the symbol was was on her processor, she honestly couldn't remember what it meant. She brushed her fingers against it in hopping something would come but nothing did.

"...Oh well... it was cool seeing this... If only I could remember what it meant that would be great..." Destiny murmured bringing her hand back.

"So you know what it means..." Said a rather familiar voice. Destiny gasped and spun around to face the voice which happened to belong to her father. And there he stood with his arms folded.

"...Scourge... how the frag did you get past Ultra Magnus!?" Destiny yelled. "Or wait is this some illusion huh!?"

"Destiny this is no illusion I am really here, little femme. I slipped past Magnus when he was distracted enough I was tempted to shoot him in the back but I thought I'd leave him there until I could come back with my daughter..." Scourge stated with his arms folded.

"You will never take me back there... I won't go! And you can't make me!" Destiny snapped taking two steps back.

"To be honest it took awhile for me to get to this point seeing as it doesn't affect our processors as the outside does. But it affects communications..." Scourge shook his head with a rather soft sigh. "Destiny why do you even bother with him?"

"What are you talking about...?" Destiny questioned wearily.

"Ultra Magnus...! He isn't even related to you! Yet he treats you like you're special... It is a father's duty to protect his daughter! Not some Autobot wanna-be like him!" Scourge snapped unfolding his arms and punching the wall next to him.

'What the frag is with him!? He took advantage of my mother! He would have killed me on the battlefield on Cybertron! He even almost fragging did here on Earth! And he's whining about how Magnus acts with me!?' Destiny thought glaring at the mech.

"So I'm changing that...! All of that.. I'm taking back with me and I'll keep you hidden in the base away from Galvatron. If I must I will betray Galvatron to keep you safe!" Scourge seemed to continue his rampage. "I won't let the Autobots keep you away from me...! No longer!"

"The Autobots raised me! I know everything the Autobots fight for! I understand why they didn't tell me that you were my father, I understand that back then I wasn't ready to hear about who my father was! I never got to know my mother! I never had a mother! The closest being I had for a mother was Red Alert! The Autobots didn't sympathize with me and I'm glad they didn't. They knew it would be hard for a sparkling to learn her mother died right after she was sparked. But they were patient with me and I'm grateful they were. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Magnus I know at first resented me...! Do you want to know why Scourge?" Destiny said shooting him a look. For the first time she saw that Scourge looked speechless. "Because I was your daughter. That's why he resented me!"

". . ." Scourge couldn't even muster a word of anything.

"But... he grew to like me one day because I made an impression on him. I reminded him a lot of my mother. I'm glad to be just like my mother! I may have your build and look but.. really deep down I'm an Autobot." She put a hand to her chasis.

"You have Decepticon programming running through your systems Destiny.. you are my daughter after all."

"Oh really? If I had any it would have shown. I don't have it in my personality and I don't have it in my spark.. maybe in my fighting skills. I handle a sword like you, I can fire weaponary like you, I have those tactics! But I am true Autobot other than that!" Destiny countered.

Scourge looked to be getting frustrated, he clenched his fists. Destiny wouldn't stand down she wouldn't be seperated from the family she got to know and love. All her closets friends she wouldn't dare abandon because her father wanted to take her away.

"Give up Scourge! I may be your sparkling but I know who I am! I know who is close to me! I know who I love and treasure! I share an Autobot's ambition! I strive to protect this planet from the enemy! From Galvatron, your twisted lord! I love this planet it's a second home to me. I made friends here with the humans."

"You care for those fleshbags!?" Scourge shouted.

"I do! I will always care about everyone! I'll put them before my needs! I will save their lives before I save mine! Scourge give it up! You may have sired me but I don't neccessarily have to call you my father I have a choice to!" Destiny stood proud, Scourge went from shocked to furious.

"Oh and who do you call a father Destiny? Ultra Magnus?" He said rather sarcasticly.

"Optimus Prime... a mech that was above all... he is a caring mech, if I ever become a leader... I want to be like him! I respect him, I admire him, I love him! He is a father worthy, he is a leader that is great! He is a leader that should be respected in all levels of leadership, respect, and kindness. He is firm but he knows what he is doing!" Destiny snapped.

"Optimus Prime...? Optimus Prime..?! Optimus Prime!?" With each time Scourge seemed to say his name, it seemed the more furious he got. Destiny took the opporuntity to take a few more steps back. Here she did start to wish for Ultra Magnus to be there with her.

"Yes... Optimus Prime. Scourge... face facts... I will keep telling you this if I must... but you must understand Scourge... I am an adult techniquly... I make my own decisions... you cannot control me!" Destiny stated but made sure she kept a distance away from him.

"I don't plan on controlling you! I won't lose you to the Autobot's weak little cause!"

"Optimus' dream is not weak! His goal isn't weak! It's good!" Destiny snapped. "You're just being brainwashed by Galvatron and his twisted little schemes! You can't sit back and tell me you don't know anything that goes through his sick processor!"

"Galvatron's goal -" Scourge started taking a few steps forward.

"He wants me you idiot! He wanted from day one when you captured me! He wants me for my body! How can you have not noticed this!?" Destiny blurted out. Suddenly she bit her lower lip hard, she realized she gave out a bit too much info for Scourge. Now his expression was stone cold rage.

"Don't talk to me like that femme. I happen to have a higher authority than you." Scourge almost seemed to threaten.

"Frag you're not! I happen to lead my own team!" Destiny snapped at him but taking a few more steps back. So if she had to bolt away from him she would have.

"You have a lot of disrespect for your superiors..."

"Only for my enemies! And you seemed to forget all about what I told you about Galvatron! You are brainwashed! I will never leave the Autobots! For your information about Ultra Magnus... He is the best bot I have ever known! He is my mentor, my best friend, he is special to me... and he always will be..! There is nothing you can do to change that!" Destiny yelled out.

"I've had it with you brat!" Scourge snarled his temper once again getting the best of him. He drew out his sword and charged at her. Destiny squeaked and turned heel and ran down the corridor.

'Primus this is crazy! He's going to kill me!' Destiny thought panicked still running. She was happy for her fast feet. She slid around a corner of the cavern that was surprisingly very slick as she moved further in. She slid to her hands around this corner and continued forward until the worst happened. She met a dead end. She slid to a stop here and touched the wall and in habit her breath spiking to a panicked level.

"No... No.. Nonononono...!" She started saying trying to push on the way and touch it to see if it get away. She whimpered not having any success. She turned around to see if there was another way out but she stopped very short to see Scourge standing there with his sword.

"L-Look... Scourge... we can talk about this... y-you don't want to do anything you'll regret..." Destiny tried to say. If anything she was going to try and get past Scourge to get help, usually she could handle Scourge but she felt at a disadvantage she didn't have her sword on her so she couldn't do any melee combat against him and that would have been her best option.

"There is nothing we can talk about my daughter. You want to put yourself under my target list so be it..." Scourge took a step towards her looking very intidimating. She bit back another whimper and took a step back however what happened next not even she suspected and neither did Scourge. The ground creaked and then gave away surprising Destiny as she fell through. She let out a quick scream before hitting the ground with brunt force that sent a rather painful shock through her leg. She then let out a cry grabbing at it, she hissed through her vents.

'Great...! Why is it that my leg is ALWAYS injured! Nothing else can hurt me physically but my leg is like my Achilles heel! I get fast feet and the consequences of that is that I keep injuring my leg..!' Destiny thought sitting there in a rather awkward and painful position with her hand on her injured leg.

"Destiny!" She heard Scourge say, she glanced up to see him kneeling over where she had fallen deep into the hole that gave out underneath her. "Are you injured!?"

"Why do you care!? I'm classified as an enemy remember?" Destiny snapped back. She bit her lower lip underneath her mask at another wave of pain striking through her leg.

"Forget about that now. I'll get you out of there..."

'Frag this... this.. This was really stupid on my part..! I should have just waited right by that spot..! I should have had my sword on me! I could have defended myself better than this! I could have fought him...' Destiny thought frustrated with herself.

"Just stay put." The Decepticon leader instructed.

"I don't take orders from you!" She snapped. With that she tried to get to her feet, but ignoring the warnings and the pain wasn't easy. She bit her lower lip harder at just standing up and then trying to lean off her injured leg but her balance was way off she ended up having to use the wall closest to her for support to hold herself up.

"Destiny..!" Scourge said sounding rather distressed for once. She ignored him and tried to move forward but it was more at a limp. Here she wished she had her sword for support to help her along. She heard Scourge constantly calling her name but she continued forward. She didn't want to stop, she knew she had to move forward to get back to the Autobots or Magnus. Even if it pained her to move, she knew she had to get to them. After a limping a ways away from where she had orignially been she had to stop and lean heavily against the wall beside her. She reached up to her face and removed her facemask. When she looked at it, she knew it was due for a little bit of fixing up.

'I really... screwed up on this one... I have a lot to learn...' She thought to herself. '... I could really use you right now Optimus... I need you Dad...'

She didn't hear anyone coming up behind her she had been very focused on her thoughts. She in her current spot was completely frustrated with herself, it had taken a bit to convince that she was in a tight spot. But she suddenly squeaked in total surprise as well as fear when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind picking her up. She squirmed and struggled terrified that her capturor could have been Galvatron.

"Stop it! Enough I'm trying to help you!" Said the irratated voice of Scourge.

"I don't want the help of a Decepticon! I don't want your help!" Destiny shouted as he stubbornly picked her up into a bridal style and had a rather type hold on her so she couldn't wiggle free. She made a frustrated sound. "I hate you! You are the enemy! And you're not suppose to help the enemy!"

"No... I'm not suppose to help the enemy. But I can help my sparkling, so let me!"

"You're just going to take me away! Just like how you did... to my mother...!"

"You know nothing about what happened between me and Lightstreak! You don't know anything! What other lies have told you been told!?" He snapped.

"I know you were responsible for her death and almost mine!" Destiny shouted at him still at least trying to struggle against him. She wasn't making progress.

"..Yes and I deeply apologize for that..."

"No... No you don't...!" Destiny snapped, though deep down she was upset. "You're not sorry... you never knew about me then... and you would have killed her anyways...! You're a Decepticon all the way... with Galvatrons reprogramming! Because of it... you're not meant to feel sorry! You're not meant to feel sympathy...!"

"Perhaps you're right... but... I will one day change... you'll see..." He stated softly. He then headed deeper down into the tunnel along with Destiny.

~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~00000000000000~~~~

~Well there's the update for ya. I hope it turned out okay for you.

I hope you are all having a wonderful day! (If not I wish you one!)

Reviews are welcomed.~


End file.
